Reencuentro
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: ahora sabremos quien es la bruja que quiere fastidiar la relacion de serena, espero disfruten el capitulo, y perdonen la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

**REENCUENTRO…**

Era una fresca mañana de inicios de invierno, se podían escuchar las aves cantando, el sol brillaba tenuemente, un despertador se escuchaba insistente en una casa, al parecer la persona a la que trataba de despertar se negaba a hacerlo

-cinco…minutos…más – decía entre sueños una joven rubia acurrucada bajo sus cobijas, negándose a atender el despertador

-Serena, ya levántate – gritaba una mujer desde la planta baja – vas a llegar tarde – una gatita negra se despertaba perezosamente a los pies de la cama de Serena mirando a su dueña y al despertador esperando que lo apagara – Serena – repitió la mujer desde fuera de la habitación de la rubia – ¿no vas a ver a Rei hoy? – pregunto asomándose a tiempo para ver como la pregunta la hizo reaccionar obligándola a levantarse, lanzando las cobijas con gata incluida para salir disparada al baño, mientras trataba de deshacerse de su pijama de conejitos

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Pregunta la rubia mientras se mete en la regadera – voy a llegar tarde y Rei me va a matar

-hija, lleva horas sonando tu despertador y tu no lo escuchas – responde la mujer mientras acaricia a la gata que esta enfadada por el modo en que la tiraron de la cama – pobre de ti Luna, te llevas la peor parte ¿verdad? – La gata ronroneaba agradecida por los mimos - espero que Rei la golpee – bromeo mientras la gata maullaba en respuesta – si verdad que la golpee

-que buenos deseos mama – se quejo Serena mientras corría del baño a su ropero enrollada en una toalla buscando que ponerse, unos jeans, una playera rosa fue lo primero que agarro

-¿vas a desayunar con nosotros?

-no, vamos a ir donde Andrew a desayunar y luego nos vamos a la plaza nueva que está cerca de la bahía

-vaya, día completo – sonrió – te dejo para que te arregles – salió por la puerta – tengo el presentimiento de que tendrás un día maravilloso

-lo será si me gano la lotería – bromeo ella cuando la dejo sola – lo siento Luna, soy mala contigo – se disculpo tratando de acariciarle la cabeza, pero la gata la ignoro y se hecho en la ventana viendo el paisaje – tendré que compensarte –dijo mientras se colocaba la tanga y el sostén, un conjunto en color negro con aplicaciones de Hello Kitty en rosa después se vistió, se cepillo el pelo y se maquillo de manera sencilla, arreglo las cosas de su bolsa después se colocó sus tenis, tomó su chamarra y salió de su habitación

-pórtate bien hija – le comento su padre al tiempo que se encontraban en la escalera

-yo siempre me porto bien – comentó la rubia con un puchero – adiós a todos – dijo saliendo como torbellino por la puerta, afortunadamente pasaba un taxi libre que la llevo rápidamente al Crown Center, la cafetería con videojuegos donde siempre se reunía Serena con sus amigas al salir de la escuela, tenía tiempo de no pasar por ahí, pero sabia que seguía siendo dirigido por su amigo y casi hermano Andrew, compañero de prepa y novio de su amiga Lita

-hola Serena – le saludo Andrew desde la barra de la cafetería – que milagro verte por aquí – le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa

-hola Andrew, quedé de verme con Rei – se acerco a su amigo para darle un beso en la mejilla - ¿ya llego? – pregunto susurrando en su oído con algo de nerviosismo

-no, no la he visto – sonrió al ver que su amiga suspiraba de alivio – creo que por primera vez desde que te conozco llegas a tiempo

-y casi no lo logro – decía mientras se escuchaba la campanilla de la entrada sonar, se giro para ver a su amiga de la infancia, con la que compartió sus años de primaria – Rei – grito corriendo a ella para abrazarla

-Serena tonta – respondió la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga – esperemos que hoy no haya un desastre porque tú llegaste antes que yo – bromeo con sorna

-hay Rei no me digas tonta, y por poco llego tarde – sonrió apenada

-eso no seria raro – se encamino a saludar a Andrew – hola Andrew ¿Cómo esta Lita?

-esta muy bien, agobiada con el trabajo, pero bien

-no es increíble – le comento a Serena – Lita y yo éramos vecinas hace unos años, tu conoces a Lita y Andrew de la prepa, si que es cierto eso que dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo

-sí, eso es cierto – de pronto sintió un ligero escalofrió pero no le hizo caso, tomaron asiento en uno de los gabinetes donde ambas se acomodaron, vieron las cartas y luego ordenaron – veras amiga – dijo Rei algo seria – Nicholas estará un tiempo fuera de la ciudad va a acompañar a mi abuelo a arreglar unos asuntos del templo y…

-¿pasa algo?

-se va mañana así que…

-no te preocupes amiga – Serena le tomó la mano con apoyo – dejamos la salida a la plaza para otro día

-la cosa es que…estaba pensando que si puede ir con nosotras

-claro que sí amiga – estaba entusiasmada, pero por dentro se sentía triste – "como siempre me toca ir como mal tercio, o quinteto…" – y es que como ella no tenia novio en comparación de sus amigas a veces era preferible no salir con ellas cuando estaban con sus parejas – por mi esta bien

-sé que no te gusta hacer mal tercio – dijo apenada la pelinegra – por eso y aprovechando que mi primo regreso de Estados Unidos hace unos días el también nos va a acompañar – el desayuno llego por lo que empezaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia, de los años que no se habían visto

-no estoy convencida de ir con tu primo amiga – dijo la rubia cuando acababan de desayunar

-¿Por qué no?

-no sé, me siento extraña

-amiga, si te soy sincera quiero matar tres pájaros de un tiro

-eso suena impresionante Rei – no pudieron evitar reír – explícame

-bueno, quiero salir contigo amiga, hace mucho no nos vemos, quiero estar con Nick y quiero que mi primo se divierta un poco

-bueno si dices que viene de Estados Unidos creo que se le ha pasado bastante bien

-no creas, mi primo se la pasaba estudiando, encerrado sin hacer amigos – lo medito un poco – estoy segura que tu compañía le caerá muy bien

-bueno, siendo que tú ves lo mejor de la situación y que tienes esa extraña cualidad de ver el futuro – sonrió – confío en ti

-excelente Serena tonta – bromeó – paso al baño, y los chicos no deben tardar en llegar

-de acuerdo, por suerte conozco a Nick – se burlo

-regreso

Mientras Rei se dirigía al servicio Serena se quedo mirando el Crown, tenia años de no estar ahí, y observándolo bien parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado por allí, la barra estaba donde siempre, los videojuegos iguales, aunque asumía que quizá ahora eran otros mas modernos, la maquina de peluches era la misma, cuando iba a la preparatoria regresaba de la escuela con Andrew que atendía el local y siempre le ofrecía malteadas y hamburguesas y le gustaba intentar atrapar los peluches de la maquina en especial los conejos… de pronto como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido 8 años por la puerta del Crown entraba un hombre que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, y que hubiera deseado jamás volver a ver, era un hombre alto, de músculos definidos pero sin exagerar, cabellera negra, y aunque lo veía de lado sabia que aun conservaba esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, de un color azul profundo como zafiros.

-quizá Rei tenga razón sobre el desastre – comento mientras trataba de hacerse invisible, de pronto miro como su amiga de la infancia y el hombre que acababa de entrar se abrazaban con mucho cariño, una punzada en el estomago hizo dar un respingo a Serena, no era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación con aquel chico, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas bellas y a ella siempre le daba un retortijón en el estomago, y además como siempre empezó a sentir que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho – demonios, tantos años y siento lo mismo que antes – dijo con pesar

Rei corrió fuera del Crown a saludar a Nick que se acercaba a la puerta, mientras el chico se acercaba a saludar a Andrew, esperaba que se fuera antes de que la viera, miro por la ventana y vio que su amiga le hacia señas para que saliera, se levanto sigilosamente, se puso su chamarra y tomó su bolsa, trato de pasar desapercibida mientras salía

-¿ya te vas Serena? – pregunto Andrew en un tono divertido al ver que ella salía a escondidas

-¿cabeza de chorlito? – preguntó el recién llegado con burla pero también con algo que Serena no supo descifrar, entre sorpresa y gusto

-Darien – dijo con desprecio – tu no cambias ¿verdad?

Darien se rio mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo – pues tu sigues igual de be… igual de tonta cabeza de chorlito

-veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre - respondió molesta

-¿se conocen? – preguntó la pelinegra que volvía a entrar

-por desgracia sí – respondió Serena

-en eso estamos de acuerdo cabeza de chorlito

-¿y tu primo? – pregunto la rubia a su amiga ignorando al pelinegro

-¿esta es tu amiga de la infancia? – Preguntó Darien riendo abiertamente – dijiste que era muy bella y simpática, pero prima creo que la sobreestimas

-vete al diablo idiota – respondió Serena – así que este arrogante es tu pariente amiga, de seguro es adoptado o lo cambiaron cuando nació, lo siento amiga, pero creo que será mejor vernos otro día – se encaminó a la puerta pero su amiga se atravesó para no dejarla pasar

-Sere por favor – suplicó su amiga – ya estamos todos aquí, vayamos a la plaza como quedamos – le pidió tomándola de las manos - ¿Darien? – miro a su primo con pesar

-por mi no hay problema – dijo levantando sus hombros restándole importancia

-de acuerdo – suspiro la rubia

-genial – dijo Nick que entraba en ese momento y saludaba a Sere – nos vamos ¿Cómo quedamos? – le pregunto a Darien con algo de cautela

-sí, ¿Por qué no? – en sus labios se formo una extraña sonrisa, algo picara, eso hizo que a Serena le diera un extraño escalofrío

-genial, entonces nos vemos allá – comento Rei tomando del brazo a su novio y apresurándose a la salida

-¿Cómo que nos vemos allá? Yo me voy con ustedes – se apresuro a su amiga para irse con ellos pero una fuerte mano le sujeto el brazo impidiéndole avanzar

-tu te vas conmigo – comento algo rudo

-claro que no – respondió tratando de zafarse pero logrando que se acercaran mas lo que la puso nerviosa haciendo que se quedara quieta y por un instante se perdió en la mirada profunda de Darien

-nos vemos Andrew – le dijo Darien sacando a Serena a jalones del Crown ya que él también se había puesto nervioso con la cercanía

-adiós chicos que se diviertan – respondió Andrew desde la barra – ese par no cambia – dijo para si mismo

-suéltame, que yo me voy con Rei – le dijo jaloneándose, pero solo la soltó cuando Rei y Nick se habían alejado en su carro

-ahora solo te puedes ir conmigo – se burlo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a su deportivo rojo

-tomaré un taxi – respondió Serena haciendo ademan de acercarse a la avenida

-no, tú te vas conmigo – le dijo jalándola de nuevo con una mano y con la otra abriendo la puerta de su auto mientras ella trataba de zafarse, aunque trataba de no apretarla mucho para no lastimarla – o te subes tú o te subo yo

-no te atreverías – le desafió la rubia pero antes de que pudiera decir mas ahogo un grito ya que Darien la había cargado en brazos colocando un brazo en su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas, mientras ella pataleaba y trataba de que la soltara – SUELTAME MALDITO – gritó furiosa

-hay, que lindos los enamorados – comento una señora de un grupo de varias que pasaban por ahí, mirándolos divertidos, eso calmo los ánimos porque Serena se quedo quieta y roja como el tomate

-bájame – pidió la rubia en un susurro

Darien no le contesto pero la deposito con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y cuando Serena levanto el rostro noto que estaba ruborizado, algo en su interior se sintió extraño, ella estaba apenada por el comentario de la señora, pero también se sentía nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos que a pesar de sostenerla sin trabajo no la habían lastimado, pudo percibir su olor como a tierra mojada, no pudo evitar suspirar

-listo – dijo Darien para después cerrar la puerta y pasar al asiento del conductor, arranco el auto y la radio empezó a tocar música de antaño, se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato mientras la música los transportaba al pasado

…Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
>never to return again<br>but always in my heart  
>This love has taken its toll on me<br>she said goodbye too many times before (*)…

_Flashback_

_Serena se encontraba de pie frente al salón de su clase, era su primer día, iba a empezar el segundo año de preparatoria en una nueva escuela, estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabia porque, nunca había tenido problema para integrarse a un grupo nuevo_

_-Señorita Tsukino – le hablo alguien que salía por la puerta del salón, la rubia asintió – soy la profesora Mónica, soy la coordinadora de segundo año – la mujer le extendió la mano para saludarla – pasa para que te presente a tus compañeros, ellos se conocen desde el año pasado, pero estoy segura en que serán muy amables contigo – le sonrió para darle confianza y luego la invito a entrar – chicos – le hablo a la clase para que guardaran silencio – quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera ella es Serena Tsukino _

_-buenos días – saludo la aludida con una tímida sonrisa a lo que todos respondieron el saludo con animosidad_

_-joven Chiba – hablo de nuevo la profesora, un chico que estaba sentado al fondo se levanto y la rubia casi se desmaya de la impresión, era el chico mas guapo que hubiera conocido, sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y que le faltaba el aire, temía estar roja como un tomate, por lo que decidió mirar a la profesora – Darien, quiero que te encargues de enseñarle a la señorita Tsukino las instalaciones y las normas generales de la escuela, Serena, deja tus cosas en este asiento – le señaló una banca vacía, ella obedeció mientras el chico se encaminaba a la puerta y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la rubia, la cual se limito a bajar la mirada, para después seguirlo_

_-Bienvenida a la escuela – le dijo Darien cuando salían del salón_

_-gracias – respondió ella tímidamente, por lo general ella era conversadora natural y hacia hablar hasta una piedra, pero estaba tan aturdida por la presencia de Darien que no sabia que decir_

_-así que eres nueva_

_-si – sonrió tímidamente_

_Darien le enseño la escuela, las normas y las distintas actividades que se llevaban a cabo, y trataba de ser agradable con la chica ya que le pareció que un ángel había bajado del cielo, porque jamás había conocido a una chica tan hermosa como ella, pero por mas platica que quería sacarle ella aunque no era grosera era muy callada._

_-"como quisiera que me acorralara en uno de los salones vacios y me comiera a besos" – pensó de pronto la rubia que por un momento había puesto atención a la boca del pelinegro, pero esa idea la asusto logrando que se mantuviera muy seria_

_Ese primer encuentro cordial entre ellos fue el ultimo que tuvieron porque desde el día siguiente el la trataba con indiferencia en principio, pero cuando el notó que con todos era agradable y extrovertida con él era muy seria y callada decidió molestarla y hacerla enojar, logrando que fueran declarados por sus demás compañeros como enemigos jurados. En una ocasión a la hora de deportes una pelea típica de ellos termino en una visita a la enfermería_

_-yo no sé porque no te reportas enferma toda la temporada cabeza de chorlito, no puedes ni correr – decía el pelinegro molestando a Serena en un entrenamiento de futbol_

_-vete al diablo – contestaba la rubia furiosa corriendo a su lado_

_-es posible que me vaya al diablo pero tu ni siquiera puedes avanzar ni un metro a través de la cancha_

_-yo no entiendo como tu con todo tu ego puedes moverte_

_-es que soy un deportista y tu eres un bodoque cabeza de chorlito_

_La rubia estaba tan furiosa que cuando se movió para quedar frente al pelinegro piso un hoyo en el pasto y se torció el pie cayendo al suelo_

_-ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie, ya levántate llorona_

_De coraje Serena se levanto con esfuerzo pero cuando piso su pie lastimado una descarga de dolor la hizo caer de nuevo, y no puedo evitar llorar en silencio esperando que Darien no la viera_

_-¿Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito? – pregunto el pelinegro regresando sus pasos para acercarse a ella – ya tan rápido te cansas – pero cuando miro su rostro contrariado por las lagrimas se preocupó – ¿te lastimaste? – pregunto con pesar, ella negó con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – te voy a llevar a la enfermería – comento tomándola en brazos y avisando al maestro de deportes, la rubia estaba tan contrariada por el dolor que se dejo llevar a la enfermería, donde Darien la dejo en el pequeño cubículo y se sentó a esperar a que saliera_

_-¿Darien? – Se extraño la rubia de ver a Darien esperándola fuera de la enfermería - ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – era ya mas tarde de la hora de la salida_

_-esperándote – dijo poniéndose de pie – Lita nos trajo nuestras cosas, ¿Cómo te sientes? – su cara denotaba la preocupación que sentía - ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?_

_-que me torcí el tobillo – dijo sin importancia – pero nada de cuidado, se me va a hinchar y tengo que pisar con cuidado, solo eso – le explico – gracias por esperarme, pero no era necesario – dijo apenada, hizo ademan de tomar sus cosas_

_-te llevo a casa – dijo colgándose al hombro las dos mochilas_

_-gracias, pero no quiero molestarte – lo miro con ternura y agradecimiento_

_-no es molestia – le sonrió cálidamente – además no puedes irte caminando – le extendió el brazo y ella se apoyo en él, caminaron despacio, pero apoyada en él caminaba con mas seguridad, llegaron al estacionamiento de estudiantes donde solo había unos cuantos autos y motos_

_-¿Cuál es tu auto? – preguntó la rubia para hacer platica_

_-no es auto es moto_

_-¿motocicleta? – se notaba lo asustada que estaba_

_-te dan miedo – pregunto divertido pero sin afán de molestarla, su sonrisa era sincera_

_-si, me dan mucho miedo – confeso temerosa_

_-no te preocupes conmigo no te pasara nada – acomodo las mochilas y ayudo a Serena a subirse a la moto, para luego subir el a la misma – solo sujétate bien de mi – le tomó las manos para que lo abrazara de la cintura, podía sentir su pequeña figura apretada contra él y se sintió completo de algún modo y feliz, el trayecto a casa de Serena fue en silencio dado lo difícil que se hacia hablar en la moto pero era un silencio cómodo, al llegar se bajo de la moto para ayudarla a bajar colocando sus manos en su cintura_

_-gracias por traerme – dijo Serena totalmente ruborizada_

_-no tienes nada que agradecer, además me siento culpable – bajo los ojos arrepentido_

_-no te preocupes – le acaricio la mejilla de manera suave – fue un accidente – por un momento se miraron a los ojos_

_-de acuerdo cabeza de chorlito – dio un paso atrás sonriendo divertido – la próxima ten mas cuidado – le entregó su mochila_

_Ella se sintió desconcertada y triste –adiós – se dirigió a su casa sin mirar atrás y sin percatarse que Darien la observaba intensamente_

_Las peleas continuaron aunque no tan constantes, a veces simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente y así, los dos años que le restaban para concluir la preparatoria terminaron, y la ultima vez que se vieron fue en la fiesta de graduación una fiesta divertida, emocionante, casi todos bailaron y convivieron hasta la mañana del día siguiente, casi al final de la fiesta llevaron mariachis para que tocaran "Las Golondrinas" mientras todos los graduados se iban despidiendo y deseándose lo mejor en la pista de baile, sin querer Darien choco de espalda contra Serena_

_-lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al girarse, estaban cerca y por parte del rito de la despedida se abrazaron, durante un momento el tiempo se detuvo, no había mariachis ni fiesta ni nada a su alrededor, solo eran ellos_

_-me dio mucho gusto conocerte Serena – le susurro al oído_

_-y a mi también Darien – respondió elevando la cara y mirándolo fijamente, poco a poco, se fueron acercando sus rostros, de pronto alguien los empujo rompiendo el encanto, y haciéndolos separarse y ya jamás se volvieron a ver…_

_Fin flashback_

-"…hasta ahora" – pensó Serena suspirando, de pronto, se dio cuenta que no iban rumbo a la bahía sino a un complejo de edificios - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto extrañada

-a mi departamento – respondió sin darle importancia

-¿Por qué? – su voz denotaba angustia

-tranquila se me olvido la cartera y vamos por ella – le comento con calma

-pero entonces me hubieras dejado irme con Rei – le reclamó

-es que me acabo de dar cuenta, no te pongas loca, es más ya llegamos – comentaba mientras entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio de departamentos, estaciono su auto, bajo, y como vio que Serena no se había movido, le abrió la puerta para que bajara

-aquí te espero – dijo sin intenciones de moverse

-no te voy a dejar aquí sola cabeza de chorlito – dijo molesto – esta muy solo aquí abajo – comento mirando a los alrededores

-pues no me importa – se empecino

-o te bajas o te bajo del mismo modo en que te subí al auto – amenazo

Sin decir mas la rubia se apresuro a bajarse del auto antes que él la volviera a cargar, le resultaba bastante perturbadora su cercanía. Luego ambos se encaminaron al elevador sin decir palabra, ambos aunque trataban de no demostrarlo se sentían nerviosos, y aun en silencio entraron al cubo y Darien acciono el piso de su departamento

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? – preguntó la rubia en un suspiro de resignación, rompiendo el silencio

-yo no te odio – respondió tajante

-pues siempre me has tratado tan mal que da la impresión que me odias

-ya te dije que no te odio – salió del elevador rápidamente y algo molesto, la rubia lo siguió sin decir nada mas – pasa – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar

-gracias – cuando entro no pudo evitar admirar el orden y la limpieza que había en el departamento – es lindo

-gracias – dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta, luego le señalo la sala – siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

-no gracias – se paseo tímidamente por la sala – no deberías buscar tu cartera para irnos

-relájate – le dijo a su espalda haciéndola dar un respingo y además sentir un escalofrío – toma, te traje un jugo – le entregó un vaso con jugo de manzana – siéntate, voy a buscar mi cartera – se dirigió a su habitación mientras la rubia se sentaba, dejo el jugo en la mesa ratona, se quito la chamarra y la dejo a un lado junto con su bolsa, se quedo quieta un momento, pero no pudo evitar ver los libros que había en su librero, se levanto hacia él, eran libros de medicina la mayoría, filosofía,, libros de historia, de Grecia, Italia, uno que otro sobre Estados Unidos, sin poderlo evitar tomó uno sobre la geografía de Estados Unidos, mientras hojeaba el libro encontró una fotografía, donde salía Darien con una chica de cabello aguamarina, y una mirada pacificadora, ambos estaban abrazados y se veían felices, en el reverso decía 'Michiru' y una fecha del año pasado, Serena sintió como si un gran hoyo se hubiera abierto a sus pies y cayera en él, se le seco la garganta y por un segundo dejo de respirar, escucho que Darien regresaba de su habitación y dejo la foto en su lugar igual que el libro

-cuidado, podría marearte tanta información cabeza de chorlito – bromeo mientras se acercaba al comedor y buscaba en una chaqueta que estaba colgada

-idiota – respondió molesta sentándose de nuevo - ¿ya podemos irnos?

-no, aun no encuentro mi cartera

-vaya, parece que tu pseudo inteligencia no te sirve ni para encontrar una cartera – dijo con burla

-comparada contigo soy un genio

-vete al…. – su respuesta se quedo en suspenso porque el celular de Darien empezó a sonar

-bueno – contesto al teléfono – hola Michiru – respondió sonriente haciendo que Serena se tensará – como estas a parte de hermosa… yo muy bien… también te extraño cariño… sí, lo sé – se reía y hablaba en un tono muy seductor que hacia que a Serena le hirviera la sangre – platicamos después… si, es que tengo algo que atender – dijo mirando a la rubia – te mando muchos besos…gracias… ciao – colgó la llamada

-¿Quién era? – pregunto la rubia tratando de parecer indiferente

-no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de chorlito – dijo sentándose en un sillón y mirándola divertido –"pareces celosa" – pensó – pero para que no digas que soy grosero te diré que es una hermosa mujer que conocí en Estados Unidos

-ah, ya veo – fingió indiferencia

-es tan inteligente, y elegante – presumió

-bien – dijo tensa – ya no me digas nada, solo quería hacer conversación, pero no me interesan tus conquistas

-si no te conociera diría que estas celosa – se burlo

-¿celosa?, estas loco, no eres mas que un cretino arrogante con el ego tan grande que apenas debe caber en este departamento – grito furiosa levantándose del sillón

-veo que tu eres la que me odia – se levanto también

-yo nunca te he odiado – se defendió

-pero admite que estas celosa porque tu no eres mas que una niña caprichosa y llorona y tonta, y que a pesar de los años no cambia – gritó molesto colocándose frente a ella

-pero tú no eres mas que un idiota, un cretino, arrogante, que se la paso encerrado en Estados Unidos, según Rei, si, claro, seguro que te la pasabas de fiesta con tus amiguitas, aunque lo cierto es que eres aburrido y patético – estaba gritando roja de la furia

-cállate

-no me callo arrogante

-cállate o te callo

-inténtalo cretino – la sujeto de los hombros – solo falta que me pegues

-haré algo mejor – decía al tiempo que la atraía hacia él y sellaba los labios de la rubia con los suyos de manera demandante y desesperada, ella trato de zafarse empujándolo por el pecho, él se aparto sin soltarla – mucho mejor – la miro intensamente dejándola petrificada y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella y con ternura y delicadeza la besó haciendo una pequeña danza suave con sus labios, sus manos se movieron de los hombros, una a su nuca y la otra a su cintura, haciendo que se pegara mas a él, ella estaba temblando pero no de miedo, poco a poco fue subiendo sus pequeñas manos al cuello de él para rodearlo, el beso aunque tierno, se iba haciendo mas intenso hasta que él lo detuvo, y colocó su frente sobre la de ella – no tienes idea de cuentas veces soñé hacer esto – aun la tenia abrazada

-Darien… - suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla – me callaste – lo miro entre coqueta y divertida y con el rosto completamente ruborizado

-te lo advertí – la abrazó fuertemente para luego separarse

-Darien yo… - iba a decir algo cuando su celular sonó – de seguro es Rei, bueno…hola Seyia ¿Cómo estas? – Se sintió algo avergonzada y se giro para que el pelinegro no la viera – no, hoy no puedo… tengo cosas que hacer… si, otro día… cuídate… bye – con eso terminó la llamada – lo siento – se giro, pero se dio cuenta que Darien no estaba a su espalda - ¿Darien? – de pronto escucho ruidos que venían de la cocina, se acerco sigilosamente y asomo la cabeza por la puerta

-sí, es obvio, toda la vida rodeada de chicos – murmuraba el pelinegro dando la espalda a la puerta mientras buscaba entre los estantes –siempre coqueta y dulce y tierna con todos – se detuvo y daba la impresión que se iba a girar – claro con todos menos con Darien ¿verdad?

La rubia no sabia si reírse o entrar y ver si no estaba enfermo o algo así, pero como no supo que hacer se dirigió a donde la había dejado el pelinegro justo a tiempo cuando el iba saliendo de la cocina

-¿terminaste tu llamada? – Pregunto con fingida indiferencia – quizá deberías llamar al chico y ver si aun quiere salir contigo, quizá el sea mejor compañía para ir a la plaza – dijo con enfado

-¿te sientes bien? – atino a preguntar la rubia mirándolo con extrañeza - ¿ya no vamos a ir a la plaza? – pregunto con un dejo de decepción

-es que quizá yo resulte una compañía patética para ti – la rubia lo miraba extrañada, en ese momento un gato blanco salía de la habitación de Darien y se le restregaba en las piernas a la rubia

-oh, que hermoso gato – decía la rubia mientras se hincaba a acariciar y hacer mimos al gato

-ves – grito Darien –hasta a Artemis le haces mas caso que a mí – decía exasperado

-¿Qué te pasa?

-pasa, que estoy arto que a todo mundo le hagas caso, a todo mundo lo tratas con cariño, con alegría, mientras que a mí siempre me has tratado con indiferencia y desprecio – dijo molesto

-¿con desprecio? – Se levanto del suelo para mirarlo a la cara – ¿Cómo se supone que te tenia que tratar? Cuando todo lo que hacías era molestarme y ofenderme – contesto enojada

-claro que te molestaba – la tomó de los hombros – era la única manera de estar cerca de ti – le reclamó

-para ser tan inteligente a veces eres un cabeza hueca – trató de soltarse pero no pudo

-explícate – la zarandeo un poco pero tratando de no lastimarla

-nunca se te ocurrió que toda mi indiferencia se debía a que me ponía nerviosa tu cercanía ¿verdad? – Se puso roja de la pena – nunca se te ocurrió que todo eso se debía a lo mucho que me gustabas – agacho la mirada temerosa de verlo

-¿en verdad te gustaba? – Pregunto tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara – yo te gustaba – afirmó con una sonrisa de arrogancia

-en tiempo pasado – comento ella tratando de soltarse – pero no eres mas que un arrogante y engreído – se trataba de soltar sin éxito

-así que ahora – la acercaba más a él rodeándola con los brazos – no te pone nerviosa mi cercanía ¿cierto?

-no – respondió tímidamente, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón y la respiración algo más errática

Darien se acerco a su rostro como si fuera a besarla pero se acerco a su oído – entonces no tiemblas de nervios ¿verdad?

-no – pero no podía evitar sentir que temblaba de pies a cabeza

-así que si te beso – le decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella – ¿no vas a sentir nada? – no le dio tiempo a responder mientras devoraba sus labios con ternura, pero con firmeza dejando que ella se relajara bajo sus brazos, cuando lo hizo él termino el beso pero sin soltarla

-Darien – suspiro la rubia con añoranza

-¿sabes porque te molestaba? – preguntó acariciando su cuello con su nariz – quería que te fijaras en mí, que me dedicaras tus hermosas sonrisas y tus miradas angelicales, pero como no podía conseguirlas me conformaba con tus miradas furiosas y tu sarcasmo – la estrechaba en sus brazos cada vez mas fuerte, haciendo el espacio entre ellos imperceptible, seguía oliendo su fragancia

Con algo de timidez ella rodeo sus brazos a su cuello mientras apreciaba su olor y la suavidad de su cabello

-tu olor es tan intenso y delicioso – besó su cuello para luego besar su oreja – rosas – mordió ligeramente su oreja haciéndola gemir – eres deliciosa – le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello

-Michiru – suspiro con tristeza

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo puedes besarme y abrazarme cuando tienes una novia a la que extrañas? – grito molesta empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo

-¿de que estas hablando?

-de Michiru tu novia – se alejo de él caminando de espaldas – no tienes respeto por nada ni por nadie, será mejor que me vaya – se acercó al sillón para tomar sus cosas

-sí, claro – grito el a su espalda – busca un pretexto para correr a los brazos de Seyia

-¿disculpa? – se giró para mirarlo

-me escuchaste, lo que quieres es irte con Seyia, o con otro de tus tantos pretendientes – se acerco a ella

-no me cambies el tema, tu eres un infiel

-de donde sacas que soy infiel

-como te gusta hacerte el tonto, pero para que lo entiendas – hizo un teléfono imaginario con su mano y lo coloco en su cara y hablando con la voz ronca imitando a Darien dijo - … como estas a parte de hermosa… yo muy bien… también te extraño cariño – miró como el otro se reía de su interpretación – me das asco Darien Chiba – dijo con repugnancia – seguro tienes una colección de zorritas

Darien seguía riéndose de felicidad por ver lo celosa que se veía Serena, mientras ella cada vez se molestaba mas por su actitud divertida

-aunque tienes razón – dijo de pronto mas seria y tranquila – quizá debería buscar a Seyia para que salgamos, es tan atento, tan galante – suspiro ensoñadora – y tan guapo – en el acto la sonrisa del pelinegro se transformó en una mueca de desagrado

-la verdad, cabeza de chorlito – se acerco mas a ella, quedando uno frente al otro – yo no entiendo como te la pasabas rodeada de chicos, si no eres mas que una niña boba y aburrida, ¿o acaso se acercan por que la zorrita eres tu?

En cuestión de segundos la mano de Serena se impactaba sobre el rostro de Darien sonando tan fuerte que retumbo en todo el departamento, además que hizo que el pelinegro se trastabillara

-mi abuelo una vez me dijo – comento el pelinegro con el semblante serio y sobándose la mejilla – que si una mujer te golpeaba solo había una manera de responder

La mirada tan seria de Darien en verdad asusto a Serena pensando que quizá la golpearía, pero no se amedrento, se quedo de pie, mirándolo con decisión, el la tomó por los hombros y de nueva cuenta la beso de una manera demandante, desesperada, ansiosa, para luego ir bajando la fuerza, para convertir el beso en algo cálido y tierno, en una suave caricia

-no… - dijo Serena en un suspiro – no me tortures – sollozo – no juegues conmigo – mientras Darien le daba pequeños besos en el rostro y el cuello

-no quiero jugar contigo – susurro en su oído – yo no tengo novia – la miro directamente a los ojos - la única que me importa eres tú

-¿en serio?

-sí – confirmo con toda la convicción del mundo - ¿Qué hay con Seyia? – preguntó haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura

-nada – sonrió – él solo es un amigo – ella también hizo una mueca – aunque le encantaría ser algo más

-así que no tienes novio – sonrió tiernamente

-no – dijo tímidamente

El ya no dijo nada, pero siguió besándola, de manera tierna pero insistente, apasionada, como tratando de transmitir muchas emociones, que quizá no entendía, pero sentía, y quería que ella las sintiera, de pronto ella se sintió invadida por esa sensación de calor que los besos de Darien estaban despertando en ella, una sensación de querer convertirse en uno con él que jamás había sentido, había besado hombres, pero jamás había sentido todas esas sensaciones con nadie. Se sentía animada, así que decidió tomar parte en el beso, rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos, se puso de puntitas, y empezó a besarlo con la misma ansia con que él la besaba, un suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro mientras los mismos tomaban camino por su cuello

-Darien – jadeo embelesada por las caricias

-Serena – le susurro al oído

-dilo de nuevo – pidió en un susurro para después morder tímidamente su oído – di mí nombre

-Serena… Serena… Serena – repitió una y otra vez mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cintura y se inundaba del olor de su cabello

-Darien – ahora gemía tímidamente mientras trataba de besar la piel que tenia a su alcance, a través de la camisa que llevaba puesta, el abrazo era cada vez mas estrecho, las manos de Serena jugaban con el azabache cabello, después bajo sus manos por su pecho para sentir como se contraían sus músculos a cada tramo que tocaba, y como su corazón se aceleraba, ella también sentía su corazón correr a mil, curiosa quiso sentir mas directamente la piel de su pecho, con timidez fue desabrochando su camisa, mientras el seguía entretenido en su cuello y sus labios, no entendía porque lo hacia, era curiosidad, y tal vez las acaloradas platicas de su prima Mina que rondaban en esos momentos por su cabeza

-eres un pícara – dijo entre jadeos mientras se daba cuenta que Serena le dejaba besos húmedos en el pecho - ¿en que momento me desabrochaste la camisa? – pregunto mas conciente de las atenciones, no pudo evitar tomar su cabello entre sus dedos, mientras ella seguía besándole el pecho

-¿te molesta? – preguntó entre risas sin dejar de besarlo

-para nada – suspiro – solo que creo… - la separo tomándola de los brazos y soltándola para quitarse la camisa – quizá deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones – le dijo mientras le quitaba la playera que llevaba, ella solo ahogo un grito de sorpresa y se puso roja de la vergüenza – sí – la miro de arriba abajo – así esta mejor – sin dar tiempo a nada, se lanzo a besar su cuello y mas abajo, sobre el escote del sostén

Serena jadeo y enredo sus dedos en su cabello mientras se derretía por las intensas sensaciones mientras le besaba los hombros y le bajaba los tirantes del sostén

-tienes la piel tan suave – exclamo él entre besos – y hueles tan rico – restregaba su nariz contra su piel haciéndola reír – y eres tan sensible – sonrió el también

-y tu eres todo un galán – se burlo ella – y un tramposo, se supone que yo te estaba besando a ti – hizo un puchero, y le empezó a acariciar la espalda con sus manos, y arañar un poco

-me estas volviendo loco – jadeo contra su piel, sintiéndose atrevido y animado, le desabrocho el botón del pantalón, se quedo quieto sin dejar de besarla, como ella no se quejo le bajo el cierre, de nuevo hizo una pausa, como tampoco dijo nada metió las manos en su pantalón por las caderas, y ella dio un respingo - ¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente sin sacar las manos

-¿Darien? – ella miro donde tenia las manos

-¿te molesta? – ella solo podía escuchar a la loca de su prima hablando de sus experiencias, de lo que leía en las revistas, sobre el calor, y la pasión, no podía pensar en nada mas que en tener sus grandes manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo

-en realidad… - hizo cara de meditarlo un poco – creo que no – comento restándole importancia

-entonces no te molesta esto – saco las manos de su pantalón pero lo sujeto por los lados, se los bajo hasta los muslos

-no – comento como distraída

-tampoco esto – se los bajo hasta las rodillas mientras se inclinaba un poco

-no – aunque jugando no podía evitar sentirse apenada

-ni esto – los bajo hasta sus tobillos agachándose mas – creo que me he encontrado con un problema –comento en tono serio

-¿Cuál? – se asustó

-tus tenis no me dejan hacer mi trabajo – se quejo

-eso se arregla – dijo riendo al tiempo que se descalzaba los tenis con los pies

-mejor – y le saco los pantalones con cuidado de no hacerla caer, se quedo hincado mirándola de pies a cabeza – jamás pensaré en Hello Kitty de la misma manera – comento de manera picara, mientras estaba embobado con la imagen que tenia frente a él – eres un ángel – dijo con devoción

-por muy adulador que seas – comento ella muy seria – no te salvaras

-¿de que? – pregunto extrañado

-pues de que tenemos que estar en igualdad de condición – le hizo una seña con la mano para que se levantara y rápidamente lo hizo, e igual de rápido Serena le desabrocho el pantalón, y tiro de ellos hasta los tobillos ganándose un gemido de él – fuera tenis – le ordeno y él rápidamente obedeció y también se deshizo de sus pantalones ya que la rubia se había quedado petrificada

-¿te pasa algo? – y además de petrificada estaba roja de los pies a la cabeza, su mirada estaba sobre un punto de la anatomía del pelinegro, él siguió su mirada y se fijo en su entrepierna, y en el tremendo entusiasmo que sentía esa parte de él, una enorme protuberancia sobresalía del boxer, el también se apeno y trató de cubrirse – lo siento… yo… - no sabia ni que decir, pero se podía dar cuenta que aunque ella estaba apenada no hacia intentos por parar lo que estaban empezando, además su mirada era picara y se mordía el labio nerviosamente, se acerco a ella - ¿ves lo que provocas? – su voz era un susurro seductor para luego jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja

Ella jadeaba presa del calor de la pasión – Darien – susurraba mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y revolvía su cabello, y besaba toda la piel que tenia a su alcance – siento… que…me quemo

-y yo… - gruño contra su piel – tenemos que apagar… ese fuego

-¿apagar? – pregunto decepcionada, pero por toda respuesta Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevo a su habitación mientras besaba su cabello y su frente y ella lo abrazaba del cuello y le besaba la mandíbula, la deposito suavemente en el piso, al pie de la cama, se detuvo un momento a admirarla, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios voluptuosos por tantos besos, le dedico una sonrisa calida y sincera, beso sus ojos, uno a uno, ella los cerro y los dejo cerrados después del beso, el rodeo su espalda con los brazos para alcanzar el broche del sostén, lo desabrocho con maestría, para luego tocarle la piel de los hombros hasta las manos mientras se deshacía de la prenda, se quedo quieto un momento admirando la belleza de Serena, pero a la vez indeciso por que hacer a continuación, ella levanto la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, como temerosa de que retrocediera, Darien le tomó el rostro con las manos y la beso, el beso se fue profundizando mientras sus manos tomaban un camino descendiente, hasta posarse en sus senos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran a su tacto, ella jadeo sobre sus labios, después el fue bajando sus besos hasta sustituir a las manos, dejando besos húmedos en su piel, haciéndola jadear y enredar sus manos en su cabello, él jugaba con su lengua sobre sus pezones – eso… se siente… muy bien… "Dios, me siento arder… de verdad que todo lo que decía Mina era cierto…" – el pelinegro le mordió uno de los pezones haciéndola jadear – "creo que es mucho mejor de lo que dijo… quien dijo… que dijo" mientras ella perdía la conciencia en un mar de sensaciones y jadeaba y gemía él seguía torturándola con la lengua mientras la acostaba en la cama

-Serena – susurro Darien mientras sus besos iban hacia su ombligo – es buen… momento… para detenerme… - gruño contrariado pero tratando de controlarse, él quería tenerla en cuerpo y alma, fundirse con ella, pero quizá ella no lo permitiría – estoy llegando… al punto… sin retorno – colocó las manos en sus caderas y descendió los besos aun mas, al centro de su feminidad

-Darien yo… - dio un pequeño grito de placer al sentir su boca sobre su centro, y otro beso, y otro, sintió como además su lengua entraba al juego, sus jadeos eran mas sonoros

-estas tan… húmeda – poso sus manos en sus rodillas, levanto el rostro para mirarla y la vio con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de estar disfrutando - ¿quieres que me detenga? – pregunto

La rubia movió la cabeza de manera negativa – no – dijo en un susurro apenas audible – no te…detengas – dicho esto el pelinegro le quito la tanga para luego abrirle las piernas con delicadeza, y devorar su feminidad como había devorado su boca, ganándose una explosión de gemidos y jadeos por parte de la rubia, las atenciones del pelinegro duraron unos minutos más – siento… que voy… yo voy a… - un grito eufórico salio de su garganta cuando alcanzo el clímax –"esto es increíble" – pensó enfebrecida

-estas…tan…húmeda – Darien se había colocado sobre ella mientras se colapsaba en su orgasmo, para después frotarse – tan… estrecha – decía mientras se iba introduciendo en ella de manera decidida – y tan… - su frase se corto al sentir que traspasaba una barrera que no pensó que estuviera allí, la rubia grito de dolor mientras abría los ojos de golpe, se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y temor, Darien se quedo quieto aun dentro de ella mientras que ella derramaba una lagrima de dolor – no llores – dijo angustiado limpiando su mejilla con ternura – no quise lastimarte – su voz denotaba preocupación - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – mientras se consternaba por el daño que le causo la rubia iba olvidando el dolor, quizá fuera por el hecho que él se mantenía quieto aun dentro de ella

-Darien – le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, él la miro –no te preocupes

-como no me voy a preocupar si te lastime – le beso las mejillas – y aunque no lo creas odio lastimarte – confeso, la rubia lo miro con amor, con el amor que siempre había sentido por él

-no me lastimaste – contesto con la voz estrangulada

-pero estas llorando

-es de alegría – sonrió entre las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos – Darien, ¿quieres hablar ahora? – pregunto mientras levantaba un poco la cadera y sonriendo pícaramente – o podemos terminar lo que empezamos – volvió a levantar la cadera logrando que ambos gimieran, le jalo el rostro para que la besara, era un beso dulce, lleno de promesas, tímidamente el se fue moviendo dentro de ella, pero no pudo contenerse mucho porque se fue moviendo mas y mas rápido, se besaron por donde alcanzaban y se abrazaron como queriendo ser uno, el orgasmo los alcanzo de una manera que los hizo volar por el cosmos

Darien se desplomo a su lado para luego atraerla a su pecho, le beso la frente, mientras ella besaba su pecho, se quedaron en silencio como en una burbuja, hasta que el teléfono de Darien sonó un par de veces

-¿no vas a contestar?

-que conteste la maquina – dijo sin soltar a la rubia

-hola chicos – decía la cantarina voz de Rei a través de la contestadora, Serena se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrir su desnudez – no se levanten chicos, sigan en lo que están – se rio – por Nick y por mi no se preocupen, la plaza no esta tan impresionante como decían…. Darien asegúrate que Sere llegue a casa por la noche – ordeno divertida – me alegro que las cosas se arreglaran entre ustedes – para ese momento Darien y Serena se miraban asustados, divertidos y apenados – se cuidan eh… besitos – y corto la llamada

Serena se abrazo las piernas y enterró su cara entre sus rodillas y Darien la abrazó y colocó su mentón sobre su rubia cabeza

-no sé como lo hace – comentó Darien divertido – esa enana es una bruja

-hasta parece que lo hizo apropósito – comentó la rubia aun con la cara escondida

-sí, no me sorprendería – la estrecho mas entre sus brazos – Serena… yo… - aun la tenia abrazada y hablaba en un susurro, como apenado

-¿sí? – ella levanto la cabeza, estaba sonrojada, pero su mirada era dulce y feliz, él no pudo resistirse y la beso con amor, la rubia suspiro sobre sus labios, se hizo hacia atrás para recostarse en la cama llevándola consigo, se besaban y acariciaban

-creo que mejor paramos – comento el cortando el beso, ella lo miro triste – tenemos que hablar – le aclaró

-¿pasa algo malo? – se preocupo

-no, no es malo… pero

-¿te arrepientes? – se sentía angustiada y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se levanto rápidamente de la cama, pero una leve molestia en su entrepierna la hizo detenerse, lo que aprovecho el pelinegro para abrazarla por la espalda

-claro que no – dijo ofendido, para luego besar el cuello de la rubia, y darle pequeñas mordidas, sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus senos

-Darien – suspiro la rubia, removiéndose inquieta

-¿quieres darte una ducha? – pregunto en un susurro en su oído

-¿huelo mal? – pregunto indignada, él solo se rio y la llevo cargando al baño – y todavía te burlas de mí – se estaba enojada y se removía un poco

-esa es mi cabeza de chorlito – comento besándole la sien – créeme, te va a gustar – su voz era sensual y picara, ella ya no dijo nada, luego la dejo frente a la regadera – tina o regadera – preguntó

-tina – comento sin animo, él se agacho a abrir la llave de la tina y a mediar el agua, mientras ella aprovecho para mirarlo, veía sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes, su espalda definida que se estrechaba hacia las caderas, sus firmes glúteos y sus torneadas piernas, suspiro con admiración, recordando lo vivido momentos antes, sentirlo sobre ella, dentro de ella, Mina y sus picaras conversaciones se quedaban cortas con el espécimen que tenia frente, y con lo que sintió con él – "¿habrá sido un error?" – se pregunto de pronto

-listo – se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar, se apoyo en él para entrar a la tina pero antes que pudiera sentarse Darien se había metido con ella, se sentó y le ofreció las manos para que se sentara frente a él dándole la espalda, Darien tomo jabón y lo froto en sus manos hasta hacer espuma para luego frotar la espalda de la rubia con delicadeza, le tallo los brazos, la cintura, los senos, donde puso más atención y cuidado, para luego frotarle las piernas de los tobillos hacia arriba por sus rodillas, sus muslos y terminar frotando con delicadeza su centro, el cual limpio devotamente haciéndola suspirar

-esto es extraño – dijo removiéndose y sintiéndose apenada

-¿Qué es extraño?

-que me estés bañando – él le beso el cuello con ternura

-pensé que el agua relajaría tus músculos y que te gustaría asearte antes de irte – le hablaba con ternura, acariciando su oreja con la nariz

-¿me estas corriendo? – preguntó indignada y triste y a punto de levantarse

-parece que no digo nada bueno ¿verdad? – Comento abrazándola para que no se levantara – lo siento… lo siento – decía con pesar – no era esa la idea vamos a que te enjuague y volvemos a la recamara ¿sí?

-de acuerdo – suspiro resignada

Se levantaron y el pelinegro acciono la regadera, la enjuago con ternura, y luego él se enjuago, cerro la llave de la regadera tomó una toalla y envolvió a la rubia, para luego tomar otra toalla y envolverse él, ambos salieron del baño, Serena se quedo en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer mientras el caminaba a la cama, quito la colcha que estaba desordenada y manchada, se recostó con la espalda en la cabecera

-ven conmigo – dijo palmeando la cama a su lado, ella fue a su lado y se acostó a su lado, con la espalda igual recargada en la cabecera, él la abrazo – tenemos que hablar Serena – lo dijo serio y la sintió tensarse – mírame – pidió mientras con su mano le giraba el rostro – esto debí decirlo antes, desde que te conozco – ella quiso hablar pero le puso un dedo en los labios – por favor – pidió – déjame hablar ¿si? – Ella asintió – cuando te conocí pensé que eras las chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto, eras como un ángel ante mis ojos – le acaricio la mejilla y ella sonrió – pero tu simplemente eras muy seria, al principio pensé que eras tímida, pero me fui dando cuenta que eres extrovertida, excepto conmigo, tu siempre me ignorabas

-Darien… yo – miro hacia abajo apenada

-déjame terminar por favor, como no me hacías caso, y yo quería tenerte cerca me dedique a molestarte, ofenderte, incluso te humille delante de todos – ahora el bajo la mirada apenado – no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, pero era el único modo de oír tu voz, de que me miraras, pero jamás quise lastimarte porque ¿sabes? – se miraron a los ojos – me enamore de ti – le regalo una sonrisa – cuando salimos de la escuela pensé que quizá solo era un enamoramiento de estudiante, conocí personas, pero siempre pensaba en ti, sin querer las comparaba contigo, y cuando me fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos me di cuenta que algo faltaba en mi interior, una parte de mi, me sentía incompleto, por lo que solo me dedique a estudiar – sus ojos denotaban la sinceridad con que hablaba – ahora me doy cuenta que eras tu lo que me faltaba – para ese momento Serena empezaba a derramar lagrimas de felicidad – porque me doy cuenta que te amo con toda mi alma y que no podre amar a nadie mas… - se quedo callado un momento, le limpio las lagrimas, ella tenia un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar, pero después de un momento se calmó

-cuando… - carraspeo para aclarar su garganta y sus ideas – cuando yo te conocí me impresionaste tanto, que me quedé muda, en verdad toda mi soltura y mi forma extrovertida salio corriendo del salón cuando te vi… pero además sentí el enorme impulso de abalanzarme sobre ti y devorarte la boca – le acaricio los labios evocando recuerdos – y esa es otra cosa que no entendí porque jamás había sentido ese deseo tan repentino, tus labios me parecían tan apetecibles – no se pudo controlar y lo beso ligeramente – pero nunca hubo ese acercamiento, y cuando empezaste a molestarme sentí que yo nunca estaría a tu altura, que jamás seria la mujer que merecías, o que desearas… o que llegaras a amar, yo también me enamoré de ti, como la adolescente que era, pero todo se quedo en mi… cuando no nos vimos mas también sentí que algo me faltaba, pero me regañaba a mi misma si pensaba en ti… aunque nunca lo logré, conocí chicos, pero nadie despertó nada en mi… hasta hoy, nunca desee estar con nadie como estuve contigo– se sonrojo – y también me doy cuenta que te amo con todo el corazón – se abrazaron para luego besarse de manera lenta y profunda

Darien colocó su frente sobre la de ella – yo siempre supe que tu eras una mujer que se entregaba por amor

-si, tu cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo – se burlo con sarcasmo

-en ese momento no estaba pensando que lo fueras, pero solo porque estaba mas ocupado en complacerte – se rio

-te hubiera importado que no lo fuera – pregunto con algo de miedo

-no – respondió rápidamente – porque si no lo eras, yo me encargaría que no recordaras ni besos ni manos ni nada que no fuera de mí, porque yo borraría la huella de otro en ti, pero has despertado una fibra posesiva en mí aun mayor

-¿Cómo? – levanto la cara para mirarlo

-porque ahora eres totalmente mía – la abrazó con posesividad - y te juro que no te dejare escapar esta vez, eres y serás mía siempre

-que arrogante eres

-pero así me quieres cabeza de chorlito – ella le saco la lengua, y él aprovecho para atraparla en sus labios logrando que ella jadeara – para ser sincero ahora que lo pienso tu respondías bien a mis caricias, quizá por eso no me percate de nada

-¿Qué no dije que tu despertabas cosas en mi que jamás…? – de pronto se quedo calla, como reaccionando a algo

-¿Qué pasa? – la miro con preocupación

El rostro de Serena se desencajo, se puso blanca y hasta ojerosa, se levanto de la cama

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ya exasperado y muy preocupado

-no usamos… tu no usaste – Darien cayo en cuenta a que se refería - ¿y si quedo embarazada? – Empezó a caminar por la habitación - ¿y si me contagiaste algo? – seguía caminando de un lado a otro

-Serena… Serena – la rubia no respondía a sus llamados, solo repetía una y otras vez esas preguntas, y algo sobre sus padres, su trabajo, que no quería morir, mientras empezaba a llorar de un modo histérico – Serena, escúchame – le pidió mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, ella no dejaba de llorar – por favor, cálmate – le limpio las mejillas – no te preocupes, no te contagiaré nada porque estoy sano, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, me hice un análisis exhaustivo hace unos días cuando regrese de Estados Unidos, y estoy muy sano – levanto los brazos mostrando sus conejos, la rubia sonrió

-¿de verdad?

-Serena, nunca te diré una mentira, jamás te engañare ni te ocultare nada – le prometió

-pero aun cabe el riesgo de que quede embrazada – sollozo – mi papá me va a matar, seria una vergüenza para su familia, una madre soltera es…

-cabeza de chorlito, si que eres tonta – con eso la rubia se quedo muda mirándolo fijamente – si se diera el caso de que quedes embarazada, yo no te voy a dejar sola, los cuidare a ti y a NUESTRO hijo… y… si no lo estas… - la miro de forma picara – lo seguiremos intentando – la abrazo y le acaricio la espalda sobre la toalla

-Darien compórtate – lo amenazo alejándose de él

-lo cierto es que primero tengo que pedirte algo – le tomó las manos – Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Ella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente impedida de hablar por el nudo en su garganta – aunque el gusto nos durará poco – comento como si nada

-¿Qué? – grito asustada

El se rió – es que quiero que pronto seas mi esposa, y la madre de mis hijos, y la mujer de mi vida

-¿lo dices en serio?

-no te dije que jamás te mentiría

-oh Darien me haces tan feliz – se abrazaron, pero Darien empezó a acariciar la espalda y mas abajo, Serena se estremeció – Darien, por favor

-¿quieres descansar un poco? – lo dijo mientras se apartaba un poco

-no – hizo un puchero – la verdad… - se sonrojo

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

-tengo hambre – su puchero se hizo mas marcado

-que te parece si preparo algo de pasta – pregunto

-¿sabes cocinar? – se impresiono

-después de vivir solo tantos años he tenido que aprende – levanto los hombros quitándole importancia

-me impresionas – se acerco a él y beso su mejilla

-y apenas vamos empezando – le tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado pero tierno – impresionada será poco – le besó el cuello para luego darle una pequeña mordida

-Darien… – jadeo cerrando los ojos

-vamos a preparar la pasta – la soltó para ir a su cajón y sacar una pijama, le puso el saco a ella para luego ponerse el pantalón, caminaron juntos a la cocina, entre los dos prepararon la pasta, aunque Serena casi no ayudo, mas bien lo acompañaba, comieron en la cocina, haciéndose cariñitos y disfrutando la comida, después se fueron a la sala a ver películas, de acción y romance, permanecían abrazados, disfrutando las películas, de vez en cuando bromeaban, se acariciaban y besaban, el día dio paso a la noche, cuando dieron las 8 Serena se levanto del sofá para empezar a recoger sus cosas, pero Darien la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto besándole el cuello

-a mi casa

-esta es tu casa – enterró la nariz en su cabello

-gracias pero sabes a lo que me refiero – se quiso levantar de nuevo, pero el la tenia sujeta de la cintura

-no te vayas – le suplico con voz ronce – quédate conmigo – le susurro al oído antes de mordérselo delicadamente – "me he contenido mucho este rato para no lastimarte pero te ansío tanto" – pensó mientras seguía con su tortura en su oreja – anda sí – volvió a suplicar

-sabes que me encantaría… - suspiro – pero mi papa es muy especial… en ese aspecto, como no tenia… pensado dormir en casa de Rei pues… - las atenciones de Darien en su cuello y su oreja no la dejaban pensar con claridad

-pero puedes llamarlo – le desabotono la camisa de la pijama – y decirle que Rei te invito – cuando hubo desabrochado el ultimo botón atendió uno de sus senos con la mano, acariciando suavemente

-Darien… - gimió y se removió inquieta

-¿no quieres quedarte conmigo? – hizo un puchero mientras le acariciaba el otro seno – nos vamos a divertir mucho- prometió mientras su mano viajaba de sus senos a su cintura, su ombligo, y mas abajo, la rubia abrió un poco las piernas ansiosa por el contacto, en ese momento él la miro a la cara, tenia los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta respirando algo agitada, con total entrega, justo cuando iba a tocar su centro el celular de Serena sonó y la hizo dar un respingo, se levanto como pudo del regazo de Darien y empezó a rebuscar sus jeans, el teléfono seguía sonando – mas vale que no se Seyia, porque si no… – comento apretando un puño y frunciendo el ceño

-¿celoso? – Pregunto divertida mientras sacaba el celular – no te preocupes, debe ser mama – miro la pantalla y se sorprendió – es Rei – le dijo algo extrañada

Darien se levanto para ir a su lado, la rubia contesto y puso el altavoz

-hola tortolitos – se escucho la cantarina voz de la pelinegra – Sere, estuve pensando que medio día no es suficiente para ustedes, así que llame a tus papas hace un momento, les dije que estamos en mi casa y que tu habías ido al baño, así que le avise que te ibas a quedar conmigo, pero que quizá no te animabas a avisarle porque no teníamos planeado eso – a cada palabra que decía Rei, Darien y Serena se miraban cada vez mas extrañados – de todos modos le dije que les llamarías en cuanto salieras del baño – su voz era de entusiasmo y diversión – así que tienen tooooda la noche para.. ejem, bueno, no les tengo que explicar ¿cierto? – ambos se pusieron rojos de la pena – Serena llama a tu mama y dile lo que te acabo de decir, Darien, bueno, no te diré que te portes bien, pero espero que ya mañana la dejes en su casa temprano para que no tenga problemas, ambos, traten de no llevarse sustos como el de hace rato, se pueden pedir condones por teléfono, bueno, hablan a la farmacia y los piden, jajaja, bueno, ahora si los dejo, besitos – y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo colgó, Serena fue la primera que salio del shock y llamó a sus padres, poniendo antes distancia con Darien

-hola mama… si… si, me dijo… si, mañana estoy para desayunar… si, no te preocupes… que descansen, adiós – colgó la llamada

-¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Darien con mucha curiosidad

-lo que Rei dijo – lo miro sorprendida – tu prima me da miedo – se estremeció

-dímelo a mi, nunca podías jugar a las escondidillas con ella, parecía adivinar las intenciones de todo, de todos, sus fiestas sorpresa, sus regalos, todo

-no se le va una eh – se acerco a él y lo abrazó – bueno, parece que se te cumplió el deseo – se estrecho mas con el dejando sentir su pequeño cuerpo en el de Darien

-le voy a tener que regalar algo a mi bruja prima por este deseo – la abrazo para luego llevarlos a ambos al sofá, donde el se sentó y luego sentó a Serena a horcajadas sobre él, la beso profundamente mientras la abrazaba, la miro a los ojos - ¿quieres que llame a la farmacia? – pregunto en un extraño puchero, entre un niño que le van a quitar su juguete y un hombre que se preocupa por su mujer, ella le acario la mejilla, lo miraba con intensidad

-¿me amas? – pregunto en un susurro mientras sus ojos buscaban la verdad en los pozos azules de Darien

-si – su mirada no daba lugar a dudas, ni indecisiones, ella sonrió, y no dijo nada, lo beso, entregándole el alma, y a cada segundo el beso dejaba claro el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

-yo también te amo – dijo ella cuando acabaron de entregarse felices y extasiados, aun en el sofá, como para romper el encanto el gato maulló haciéndose presente – creo que Artemis tiene hambre

-bien, le doy de comer mientras tu te adelantas a la recamara y me esperas en la cama – se levantaron y ella se iba a poner la camisa de la pijama pero él se la arranco de las manos – no la necesitas en la cama – le sonrió pícaramente, después de darle de comer al gato y ver que todo estuviera apagado Darien regreso al lado de Serena, estuvieron bromeando y acariciándose un rato, para después dar rienda suelta a la pasión y al amor como si no hubiera un mañana, diciéndose con palabras, con caricias y besos lo mucho que se amaban concientes de que este reencuentro era solo el inicio.

**FIN… ¿O SERA EL PRINCIPIO?**

* * *

><p><strong>* This Love – Maroon 5<strong>

**Hola chicas, aquí ando de nuevo con un pequeño one que se me vino a la mente, solo diré que tengo una mente loca, por lo que ya han podido notar, y de vez en cuando la inspiración me asalta, así que he estado trabajando en esto estos últimos días, espero que les guste y me dejes sus rw… ciertamente esta historia hubiera aguantado para un pequeño fic, si pero buee, la idea era un one, así que, les propongo algo, sé que ya vieron como acabaría la historia, pero quizá podamos hacer algo mas "largo", si así lo desean, pero depende de los rw que me dejen, no las condiciono, pero supongamos que recibo 5 rw, 3 dicen que lo deje en one y 2 en fic largo pues… se queda en one, o al revés, si votan mas por que se haga largo ya entonces me tronare los dedos para ver que pongo, jaja, así como nuestra querida Stela Nesha Moon yo también dejo el micrófono abierto, algo así, en fin, de aquí a lo que pasa el próximo 17 de junio, esa seria mi fecha deadline, a partir de ahí, vemos**

**Gracias, espero que les haya gustado, porque como todo lo que hago y adapto es con cariño para ustedes,**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, bueno, antes que todo debo pedir una disculpa porque me tarde mas de lo pensado en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero, la verdad entre esperar RW y luego que se me junto el trabajo pues… espero que me puedan perdonar la tardanza… y que disfruten este capitulo… los personajes no son míos, si no de la genial Naoko Takeuchi... la historia pues esa si es mia...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La luz se colaba por la ventana en la recamara de Darien, el día iba clareando apenas, aun no se veía la aparición del sol, poco a poco el pelinegro fue despertando de su sueño, primero dio largo suspiro, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, sintió que tenia algo en sus brazos, abrió los ojos, no lo había soñado, a su lado estaba la chica que desde que la conoció se clavo en sus pensamientos, la chica de sus sueños y sus pesadillas, a la que ha amado aun sin notarlo; la observo entre sus brazos, tan tranquila, tan calmada, sonrió, era en definitiva un ángel, uno bastante pícaro, pero era exactamente lo que el necesitaba, alguien con quien conversar, y con quien discutir, alguien que tuviera esa pasión que estuviera a la par de la suya, recordó todo lo vivido el día de ayer, cuando llego al Crown y la vio, creía que era un sueño, o que había regresado en el tiempo, pero no, era ella, mas grande, mas madura, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, fue hermoso hacerla enojar y ver su seño fruncido, fue dulce escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo aunque solo fuera para insultarlo, y al tenerla cerca poder sentir su calor, su olor, desde siempre esas explosiones de coraje, sus discusiones, le provocaban el deseo de besarla, y ayer no se contuvo, y fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ayer por fin abrió su corazón, y le dijo lo que sentía por ella, se libero, pero además el sentimiento fue mutuo, de ahora en adelante seria suya, en cuerpo y alma, y jamás, nada ni nadie la alejaría de él<p>

-ahora eres solo mía – susurro muy quedito, para no despertarla

Ya estaba formando un plan, si lo de ayer no traía consecuencias, la tendría unos meses como su novia, y harían todas las cosas que los novios hacen, salidas, cine, el museo, un viaje corto un fin de semana, cenas a la luz de las velas y siempre que fuera posible le haría el amor, después la pediría en matrimonio, una pedida que no olvidaría jamás, una boda muy bella, al gusto de ella, una luna de miel a un isla desierta quizá de un par de meses, compraría una casa con un jardín, luego los hijos, idénticos a ella, pequeños diablitos de sonrisas angelicales y tiernos pucheros, y una vida juntos, hasta su ultimo aliento a lado de ella… sin querer se puso tenso, si ella estaba embarazada, que seria un milagro que no lo estuviera después de cómo se amaron, pues movería cielo, mar y tierra para casarse con ella lo antes posible y cuidar de su pequeña familia, quizá tendrían que vivir en su departamento por un tiempo, pero estando con ellos lo demás no importaba. Se movió un poco para ver el reloj, iban a dar las 6, no quería despertarla, no quería dejarla ir de su lado, pero lo cierto era que tenía que volver a su casa, gracias a su prima habían compartido casi un día entero, pero no podía causarle problemas con sus papas y de paso a su prima

-princesa – hablo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Serena – le acariciaba el cabello con los dedos mientras le hablaba – anda Serena, despierta

Ella solo se removió en sus brazos – cinco minutos más – hablo entre sueños sin despertar

-veo que tendré que tomar otras medidas – comento el pelinegro al tiempo que se giraba atrapando a Serena entre la cama y su cuerpo y rápidamente le devoraba los labios, la rubia al principio seguía dormida, pero conforme el beso se hacia mas demandante ella respondía, suspiro ahogadamente, y lentamente fue acariciando su cabello con las manos

-creí que era un sueño – dijo la rubia cuando Darien dejo de besar su labios para dejar besos por su cuello y hombros

-no, amor, esto no es un sueño – chupo uno de sus senos haciéndola jadear

-ya veo – dijo en un jadeo

-amor, quisiera que te quedaras aquí conmigo – dijo de pronto suspirando y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de ella – pero…

-lo sé – ella le acariciaba el rostro – debo ir a casa – suspiro

-¿quieres darte un baño? Mientras yo preparo un poco de café

-gracias – Darien se levantó de la cama, y se colocó el pantalón de la pijama

-bien, voy a la cocina –le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación, la rubia se quedó acostada un momento mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, se estiro cual larga era, disfrutando de ese movimiento, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo, incluso le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera pensó que dolerían, le dolía, pero se sentía contenta, satisfecha, muy satisfecha

Por un momento pensó que todo lo que había vivido había sido un sueño, pensó que la que la llamaba era su madre, pero no, Darien era quien la despertaba y que manera de hacerlo, después de tantos años había sido capaz de entender cuanto amaba a Darien, aunque podría parecer tonto, dado el hecho de que tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, y que siempre pensó que el la odiaba, a veces no podemos ser capaces de demostrar lo que hay realmente en nuestro corazón, incluso ante nosotros mismos, pero también es cierto que las cosas son por algo y cada cosa tiene su momento, y la rubia era consiente que ese era su momento, para amarse, y pensar en algo más formal, había tenido novios, sí, pero nada formal, unas cuantas salidas, cine, el centro comercial, quizá unos besos, pero nada más, muchos había estado interesados en ella, pero ella no se interesaba en ellos, y ahora, con Darien, a quien le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma, ya estaba ansiosa por saber lo que era convivir con él, salir con él, casarse y que formaran una familia juntos, sin poder evitarlo se acaricio el vientre, no sabía si tendría un hijo suyo o no, pero sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que el la cuidaría, la amaría y protegería siempre, se levanto y fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida mientras sus pensamientos iban de su nueva posición de novia de Darien a la futura señora Chiba

-mi mamá lo va a adorar – comento sonriendo y cayendo en cuenta de algo - …y mi papa lo va a querer matar… - pensó con mucha angustia, y es que aunque ella no mostrara interés por los chicos, ellos la seguían, la buscaban, y su padre, en su papel protector le arruinaba las salidas o le asustaba a los pretendientes, incluso los chicos como Andrew, que eran más hermanos que nada para ella recibían el trato del protector Kenji, recordó una vez que Andrew fue a buscarla para hacer una tarea y su papa le dijo que ella no vivía ahí, que se había equivocado de casa, la cara de desconcierto de su amigo no tenia precio, por suerte ella estaba ahí en la sala para salir al rescate, y que Andrew no se fuera, recordaba como hacia sus pucheros de "no me abandones" cada que ella salía con un chico, aun ahora a su edad la trataba como una pequeñita y Seyia que un par de veces fue a su casa pudo corroborar la sobreprotección de su padre, preguntándole cosas como si usaba drogas y que si no sabía que el pelo largo estaba pasado de moda, y que a que se dedicaba, y cuando él le platico que estaba en una banda de rock su papa casi lo saca patadas, de hecho le hizo comentarios tan molestos de Seyia prefirió retirarse, y luego le dijo a su hija, que esos hombres de la farándula no son buena influencia, se les ve rodeado de escándalos y mala fama

-no quiero ni pensar como tratará a Darien – dijo con pesar mientras se terminaba de vestir con la ropa que Darien le había dejado sobre la cama mientras ella se bañaba y salía de la habitación, podía oír a su reciente y flamante novio en la cocina tarareando una canción, pero que no distinguía, se asomó, él estaba de espalda a la puerta, se movía con agilidad y precisión

-Dios – suspiro Serena – eres hermoso

El se giro con una sonrisa devastadoramente sexy – gracias por lo de Dios – se burlo – pero no es para tanto – se acerco a ella y la tomó de la cintura – en cambio tu – le beso los labios – me debato entre si eres un ángel o una diosa

-mientras no me digas que son una odiosa –bromeo divertida

-a veces si cabeza de chorlito – la soltó del abrazo y le dio una leve nalgada

-oye engreído – respondió a la broma golpeándole el pecho

-¿café? – Le ofreció sonriendo, ella asintió, le sirvió una taza y la puso en la mesa de la cocina – aquí hay azúcar

-gracias – respondió sentándose

-bien me voy a vestir mientras tomas tu café – y dicho esto salió de la cocina, se dio un baño rápido y luego se vistió, cuando entraba a la cocina su novia estaba acabando de lavar los trastes, la abrazó por detrás haciéndola brincar del susto

-Darien, me asustaste

-perdón pequeña – besó su mejilla y le olio el cuello – no quería hacerlo - beso su oreja – no tenias que lavar eso

-pero quería hacerlo – dijo mientras cerraba la llave y giraba su rostro para besar a Darien – te queda muy rico el café – le beso los labios mientras él no podía dejar las manos quietas, le acariciaba la cintura, las caderas, los senos

-será mejor irnos o no llegaras a desayunar – suspiro con esfuerzo y frustración – es más, por mi no regresarías nunca – la abrazo estrechamente

-eso me encantaría – correspondió el abrazo

Durante el camino a casa de Serena ninguno hablo, había cierta nostalgia en el ambiente, pero también amor, se tomaban de la mano y cuando se miraban se sonreían el uno al otro, cuando podían se daban uno que otro beso rápido, cuando llegaron a casa de ella se dieron sus teléfonos, luego Darien le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir y abrirle la puerta, una vez fuera se dieron una abrazo, había tantas palabras no dichas en ese abrazo, que pareció eterno, hasta que una voz rompió la burbuja en la que estaban

-¿Quién diablos eres y que haces abrazando a mi hija? – grito Kenji colérico saliendo apresuradamente de la casa, Serena se soltó del abrazo y se puso protectoramente entre su padre y su novio

-papá, tranquilízate… - pidió asustada – déjame explicarte…

-¿Qué haces con este señor Serena? – Le pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a su lado alejándola del pelinegro - ¿Qué no se supone que estabas con Rei? – estaba colérico, con la cara roja y contrariada

-Darien Chiba – le tomó la mano a Kenji y se la apretó en señal de saludo, dejándolo por un momento atontado, normalmente intimidaba a los amigos y pretendientes de su hija, pero él parecía no tenerle miedo – mucho gusto de conocerlo

-"un rival difícil" – pensó Kenji aun sorprendido y meditando que aun que no se intimidara no llegaría a nada con su pequeña niña mientras el viviera, se reía mentalmente, por muy alto y fuerte que luciera saldría corriendo como los otros

-permítame explicarle – continuo Darien – soy primo de Rei, la amiga de Serena – el pelinegro miro a su novia que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, impresionada por la diplomacia de sus actos – ella tuvo que acompañar a su abuelo a unos trámites y me ofrecí a traer a Serena a su casa – la calma con la que hablaba era impresionante

-pero eso no explica que la estaba abrazando señor – a los ojos de Kenji la formalidad y aplomo de Darien solo confirmaba que era un viejo comparado con su nena

-vera señor Tsukino – sonrió esperando apaciguar a la fiera de su suegro, con una de esas sonrisas que les dedica a sus pacientes cuando lo miran como un joven inexperto, solo que ahora la situación era al contrario – resulta que Serena y yo nos conocimos en la escuela

-¿en la universidad? – pregunto incrédulo

-no papa, en la preparatoria – aclaró Serena tratando de salir de su impresión y ayudar a su novio – Darien fue mi compañero de clase

-eso no es posible – exclamo – pero si él podría ser tu padre Serena

La rubia iba expresar su incomodidad con el comentario cuando Ikuko salió al rescate acercándose a ellos

-vamos Kenji no puedes estar haciendo esa clase de comentarios en la calle – miro a Darien con alegría – hola Darien, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano para saludarlo – soy la mama de Serena

-encantado en conocerla señora Tsukino – respondió el pelinegro estrechando su mano y ella le sonrió de una manera agradable, como dándole la bienvenida a la familia

-solo dime Ikuko Darien – miro a su hija – porque no mejor desayunamos ¿gustas acompañarnos Darien?

-Ikuko – hablo entre dientes su marido – quizá el señor tenga cosas que hacer

-encantado – respondió Darien retando al señor Tsukino

-bien, porque no entramos – hablo Serena aun algo impactada por como habían acabado las cosas, y no es que se quejara de tener a Darien en su casa, pero con su padre no sabía que esperar, ojala que no asustara a su novio como lo había hecho con sus otros amigos

Una vez sentados a la mesa y que mama Ikuko sirviera los alimentos empezaron a desayunar, al inicio solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos

-entonces Darien – comento Ikuko en un tono despreocupado – fuiste compañero de Serena en la preparatoria

-así es señora… perdón Ikuko – respondió Darien sonriendo

-de seguro reprobabas materias y repetiste cursos ¿no? – comento mordazmente

-papa – reprendió la rubia

-no señor, jamás he reprobado una asignatura ni mucho menos he repetido año – comento sin darle importancia al ataque

-Darien es muy inteligente papa – lo defendió ganándose una sonrisa divina de su novio

-es que se ve tan grande – seguía atacando

-ni tanto señor, solo tengo 27 años

-pues luces mayor

-solo es un año más grade que yo papa – reprocho Serena sintiéndose ofendida

-te ves tan serio y formal Darien – comento Ikuko aligerando el rumbo de la conversación

-tanto que parece un viejo – mascullo Kenji asumiendo que no lo oirían

-el siempre ha sido muy maduro y serio – de nuevo lo defendía su novia y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, no pensó que ese mismo día conocería a sus padres, pero que mas daba, así de inicio pudo tantear el terreno, su mama era un amor, y su padre, bueno, el seria un hueso duro de roer, pero por ella todo valía la pena y hasta lucharía contra todos si era preciso por tenerla con él

-¿tienes familia? – pregunto de nuevo Kenji buscando por donde fastidiarlo

-mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis años – esa historia ni siquiera la conocía del todo bien Serena así que puso toda su atención en él – ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y me quede solo, afortunadamente el señor Hino, abuelo de mi prima Rei me acogió como si fuera de su familia, aunque solo viví con él hasta los 15 cuando se puso delicado de salud y para no ser una carga me fui a vivir solo

-¿solo? Tan joven ¿y con qué dinero?, ¿trabajabas?

-pues no era necesario, mis padres me dejaron una pequeña cantidad de dinero como parte de un seguro de vida, una parte para mantenerme y otra para mis estudios, aunque debo decir que mientras pude trabaje para poder contar con dinero propio, claro que en algo que me hiciera responsable y maduro pero que no me impidiera continuar con mis estudios

Serena e Ikuko no pudieron más que suspirar, la rubia pensó que no podría amarlo más y se equivoco, porque frente a ella tenía al hombre más maravilloso que hubiera conocido

-pero como un niño de 15 años viviendo solo – ataco de nuevo – ahora bien, supongo que has llevado una vida disoluta y pervertida desde pequeño

-papa

-Kenji

Fue el reclamo de las mujeres, pero Darien solo sonrió

-"si que será difícil"

-no puedo imaginar su departamento – murmuro mientras bebía café – mujeres entrando y saliendo de su casa, todo desordenado

Serena iba a decir algo pero Darien carraspeo lo bastante fuerte, para evitar que dijera algo inadecuado, ella cerró la boca de golpe y no dijo nada

-lo cierto es que a pesar de tener que dedicarme mucho en el hospital, que procuro tener limpio y ordenado mi departamento, y por lo mismo que me la vivo en el hospital mi vida es más aburrida que la de un monje

-¿acaso eres enfermero?

-soy doctor – dijo ya un poco, solo un poco irritado

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad? – pregunto interesada Ikuko

-soy cardiólogo – respondió con orgullo – acabo de regresar de estados unidos para enfocarme en la cardiología infantil

-que interesante – comento Serena

-aun me faltan algunos años como residente, pero mi jefe cree que antes del tiempo estimado tendré una plaza en el hospital central

-vaya – comentaron las mujeres con admiración haciendo exasperar a Kenji

-"veo que las tiene embobadas, pero ya pensare en algo" – pensó malévolamente

-si me disculpan – se levantó Darien de la mesa – tengo que ir a ver a Rei – iba a tomar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina

-deja Darien no te molestes – comentó Ikuko – Kenji me va a ayudar a recoger la mesa – su marido la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pero no dijo nada – Serena acompaña a Darien a la puerta

Ambos salieron a la calle no sin que antes Darien se despidiera y agradeciera todo

-lo siento mucho – comento la rubia totalmente apenada – papa puede ser odioso cuando se lo propone pero no es malo

-no te preocupes – le tomó las manos entre las suyas y las beso – él solo quiere protegerte

-pero ya no soy una niña – se quejo – además yo te amo, y tu a mi

-sí pero eso no lo entenderá, por ahora – le beso la mejilla – dale tiempo – la abrazo – llámame mas tarde ¿sí?

-de acuerdo

-te amo – subió a su auto y se marcho, mientras ella lo veía alejarse, cuando lo perdió de vista entro a la casa

-no te gusta ese señor ¿verdad hija? – le pregunto su padre no mas cruzara la entrada sobresaltándola un poco

-me asustaste papa – lo miro que estaba en la ventana – no me abras estado espiando – lo dijo como reproche pero por dentro estaba asustada de que los hubiera visto

-por desgracia no – dijo molesto – solo pude ver cuando se subía al auto ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿te hizo algo?

-¿Qué me va a hacer? Darien es un caballero papa

-y de esos ya no hay muchos – comento Ikuko desde el comedor – anda Kenji aun no acabas de lavar los platos – mientras él iba a regañadientes a la cocina Serena se fue a su cuarto, solo entonces se percato de lo cansada que se sentía, dormir poco y estar tan activa, mas la tortura que fue el desayuno acabo con la poca fuerza que tenia, se quito la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, se tiro en la cama se cubrió con la cobija y se dejo llevar por el sueño, al principio soñaba con su novio, sus besos, sus caricias, después el escenario cambiaba se miraba con su vientre abultado mirándose en el espejo, después estaba vestida de novia pero ya no estaba embarazada, si es que había estado embarazada, caminaba por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, pero de pronto al llegar frente a Darien su padre se reía de él y le decía que jamás le entregaría a su hija, y se la llevaba del brazo mientras Darien gritaba su nombre. Se despertó sobre saltada, quizá no fuera adivina como Rei, pero era evidente que esto será difícil, aunque no le importaba, así tuviera que escaparse con Darien lo haría…

XOXOXO

-hola prima – saludó Darien mientras ingresaba en el templo – te adoro – la levanto en brazos y giro en círculos con ella – te adoro brujita – seguía abrazándola

Se escucho que alguien carraspeaba y alguien más reía, al bajar a Rei el pelinegro encontró a dos personas que no pensó ver aquí

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto el pelinegro completamente desconcertado

-aquí vivimos – hablo el señor Hino, abuelo de Rei, y aunque no de sangre también abuelo de Darien - ¿Qué esperabas?

-pensé que se iban a ir de viaje – miro a su prima – eres una pequeña brujita malvada – quiso parecer molesto, pero estaba divertido con la situación – tu ideaste todo el numerito ¿cierto?

-me atrapaste – respondió Rei levantando las manos a modo de rendición

-vaya, pero al menos merezco un abrazo ¿no? – se quejo el abuelo haciendo un simpático puchero

-claro abuelo – Darien lo abrazó con nostalgia – me da gusto verte

-a mi mas hijo, pero porque no desayunas con nosotros

-gracias abuelo

-pero el ya desayuno ¿verdad primo?

-para que contesto si ya sabes – se acerco a saludar a Nick – gracias a ti también amigo

-que agradeces, sabes que por Rei y su familia hago lo que sea

-lo sé, pero… - tenia tantas emociones que ni sabia como expresarlas – pero en verdad te lo agradezco. Se dieron un fraternal abrazo

-bueno hijo, al menos acompáñanos a la mesa – le pidió el abuelo

-seguro, quizá me tome una taza de café

Durante el desayuno de los Hino Darien estuvo conversando con ellos, de cosas varias, el trabajo, el viaje a Estados Unidos, de lo bien que le iba a Rei como diseñadora de modas, entre otras cosas, pero al pelinegro algo le rondaba en la cabeza y quería preguntarle a su prima, pero quería hacerlo en privado

-bueno – se levanto Rei de la mesa una vez acabado el desayuno – Darien y yo tenemos una plática pendiente – salió sin decir más y Darién reaccionando rápido fue tras ella, una vez en el patio del tempo lo encaro - ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-vamos prima – hacer esa pregunta le resultaba difícil, aun le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza – sabes que quiero preguntar

-de hecho lo sé – Darien se tenso sin poder evitarlo – se lo que quieres preguntar

-¿y? – dejo salir un suspiro algo exasperado

-tienes que preguntarlo con todas sus letras primo – declaro ella de lo más tranquila

-Rei – habló fuerte pero sin gritar – no juegues conmigo

-sabes que no lo hago – le hablo como quien le habla a un niño asustado – anda Darien pregúntalo "tienes que hacerlo real antes que todo"

-bien – suspiro resignado, cerró los ojos un momento - ¿está embarazada? – no necesito decir quien, ambos lo sabían, no es que no quisiera, pero, era una duda que solo su prima y su extraña habilidad le podían quitar, solo necesitaba despejar esa duda para saber que hacer

Su prima lo miro un momento directamente a los ojos, pero parecía que miraba dentro de ellos, su alma, su vida, su pasado y su futuro y también, miró a Serena, atada su alma a la de él

-¿y bien? – pregunto después de un rato que le pareció eterno, justo cuando dejaba de hacerle ese escaneo tan profundo

-pues veras Darien…

XOXOXO

Unos golpes en la puerta el sobre saltaron

-cariño puedo entrar – hablo su madre a través de la puerta

-espérame tantito ma – le dijo mientras rápido se ponía la pijama, no se había visto al espejo y no sabía si había marcas de Darien en ella, pero de algún modo sintió algo de vergüenza y pudor, así que se puso la pijama y corría a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Por qué no abrías? – preguntó curiosa

-es que se me durmió el pie mama – mintió sin querer

Su madre le sonrió, aunque Serena no supo si porque le causo gracia que se le durmiera el pie o porque de algún modo sabía lo que había pasado entre Darien y ella, sintió escalofrió ante esa posibilidad, y no porque quisiera ocultárselo a su mama, pero, quizá, de algún modo, quería ser egoísta y tratar ese tema más adelante, porque ahora era uno de los mejores acontecimientos de su vida, y mientras pudiera sería algo solo entre ella y Darien… y Rei, aunque eso no podía evitarlo

-Darien es un bombón –comento algo picara su mama mientras se sentaba en su cama a lado de su hija - ¿le quieres verdad? – le pregunto casi en un susurro, para luego mirar la puerta que estaba cerrada, pero fue como un reflejo

La rubia se ruborizo de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo, y solo asintió mirando el piso

-el también te quiere

-¿en serio? – lo sabía, pero de algún modo que su madre lo dijera hacia las cosas más reales

-sí, lo vi mirándote – le sonrió cómplice – y como se comporto con tu padre, vaya, fue muy dulce

-hay, mi papa – suspiro resignada – el nunca va a cambiar

-no te preocupes por el hija, solo enfócate en ser feliz

-lo soy – su sonrisa era genuina

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que tal les pareció, ¿estará embarazada?, Kenji que si se azoto, jajaja, pero bueno, no podía dejar de recordar cuando en el anime conoció a Darien y la actitud de tomó ante él, jaja, hmmm, lo cierto es que aun no sé si debamos darles bebes tan pronto a esta parejita tan querida por nosotros, pero… bueno, que opinan ustedes<strong>

**Nos seguims leyendo, y en verdad muchas gracias por sus rw, me llegan al corazon y me arrancan una sonrisa  
><strong>

**Besitos**

**Ángel negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi mente loca**

* * *

><p>La noche se iba abriendo paso en la ciudad, la habitación de Serena se estaba quedando a oscuras pero no le importaba, después de hablar con su madre se quedo allí, tirada en la cama, un rato, luego comieron y subió de nuevo a tirarse en la cama, se sentía cansada pero no de un modo desagradable, se sentí mas bien ensoñada, queriendo imaginar una y mil cosas que hacer con Darien, cuando pensó que era un momento prudente le llamó por teléfono como había quedado, el celular dio un par de tonos<p>

-_¿diga? -_la voz de Darien hizo que le latiera rápido el corazón y que dejara de respirar por un momento

-ho-hola Darien – dijo tímidamente

-_he esperado tu llamada todo el día -_le dijo en un tono que quería parecer un reproche pero que extrañamente se oía sensual y provocador

-es que no quería molestarte o interrumpirte – se defendió ella con un puchero – pero me agrada saber que esperabas mi llamada

-_cabeza de chorlito, jamás molestarás, apréndelo bien de un vez_

-por lo visto me seguirás hablando con ese apodo – dijo algo molesta – arrogante

Darien rio con ganas, como si ese par de frases de uno y otro fueran una declaración de amor o un chiste privado de ellos dos – _sabes que sí, cabeza de chorlito_

Ahora ella sonrió, y se ruborizo, ahora todo seria diferente y eso la ponía feliz - ¿Cómo termino tu día, arrogante?

-_pues a que no creerás a quien vi en casa de mi prima_

-¿a quién? – pregunto curiosa

-_a Nick y al abuelo_ – dijo simplemente

-pero que no se supone que se iban de viaje – la risa de Darien fue todo lo que necesito para entender – esa bruja de tu prima… si no supiera que ella lo adivinaría y se protegería te juro que la estrangulaba

Darien volvió a reír _y yo te ayudaría con gusto, pero no tendría caso ¿cierto? Tu que me cuentas de tu día, ¿todo bien en casa?_

-mama te adora, lo que no me sorprende, pero papa, Dios Darien no puedo creer todas las cosas que te dijo, y después cuando entre a la casa quería saber si me habías hecho algo

-_perdóname amor pero tu padre es un poco… difícil, pero no te preocupes, ni él ni nadie me va a alejar de ti, "si las cosas se ponen difíciles recurriré al secuestro" –_pensó esto último con algo de malicia en sus ojos, él no iba a dejar que nadie la separara de su amor, costara lo que costara

-lo sé amor, pero bueno, mi padre es lo de menos ahora, ¿cierto?

Así se quedaron un rato hablando cosas sin importancia y lo que harían los días siguientes, no se podrían ver en un par de días por el trabajo de ambos, pero se estarían llamando y escribiendo mientras organizaban algo para salir, se dijeron cuanto se amaban y colgaron, la rubia se quedo de nuevo tumbada en la cama, y Darien, solo refunfuñaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento recordando su conversación con Rei

_Flashback_

_-pues veras Darien… - la pelinegra hizo una pausa - …sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?_

_-¿a qué viene eso? – estaba extrañado y tenso_

_-es que te puedo decir lo que va a pasar… _

_-¿pero? – se acaricio el pelo con la mano en señal de nerviosismo_

_-pero… - suspiro para tomar valor – no te puedo decir – dijo rápidamente y retrocediendo un paso _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Grito más alto de lo que esperaba, Rei salto del susto – perdón…- respiro profundo para calmarse – dime que pasa_

_-entiendo tu curiosidad y el querer saber cómo proceder, pero en este caso no te puedo decir nada porque es mejor así_

_-sigo sin entender Rei_

_-aunque puedo ver las cosas que van a pasar no puedo ir pregonándolo a todos, ni todas las cosas, cada uno debe hacer lo adecuado, seguir su camino_

_-manipulaste a todo mundo ayer para que Sere y yo acabáramos juntos, y me dices que las cosas se tienen que dar de manera natural – dijo con un poco de censura y molestia_

_-¿crees que lo hice apropósito? – pregunto algo indignada_

_-sí_

_-pues fíjate que no – grito molesta – y aunque te enojes conmigo y no me vuelvas a hablar no te diré nada… - hizo una pausa mientras caminaba a la cocina – quédate con la duda y con Serena… - de nuevo hizo otra pausa y regreso a lado de Darien, le golpeo el hombro – eres un idiota_

_-oye, tranquila – se sobo el hombro_

_-tienes a la mujer de tu vida junto a ti y en vez de esta feliz estas angustiado – le golpeo de nuevo – disfruta el momento… tonto – y sin más se alejo, dejándolo confundido, ofuscado y bien callado_

_Fin flashback_

-bien enana – suspiro Darien mientras se levantaba del sillón – ya no diré nada y aprovechare que tengo a Serena

XOXOXO

Los siguientes días pasaron en un suspiro, algo desanimado porque no pudieron verse, pero con las llamadas, mensajes, y correos, al menos se hizo ligera la ausencia para ambos, Darien, haciendo la residencia en el hospital central enfocado en la cardiología, Serena, trabajando en una compañía de publicidad diseñando comerciales y campañas publicitarias, quedaron de verse el viernes, pero para no tener problemas Serena le tuvo que decir a su padre que saldría con Rei, porque aunque no le gustaba mentir, aun no quería llegar al momento que se tuviera que enfrentar a él por Darien

-según recuerdo cabeza de chorlito tu llegabas tarde siempre – comento burlón a la espalda de la rubia, cuando llegaba este a su cita con ella

-es que he cambiado arrogante – decía mientras se giraba y se lanzaba a sus brazos – te extrañe – dijo apretando el abrazo todo lo que pudo

-yo mas – beso el tope de su cabeza, luego su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, y finalmente besó sus labios con mucha ternura y delicadeza, contrario a lo que realmente quería, que era devorarle la boca, y toda ella, la rubia por su parte iba profundizando poco a poco el beso, como queriendo devorarlo a él, cuando el aire se hizo indispensable, se separaron, pero el coloco su frente sobre la suya – te amo

-y yo a ti

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-qué tal si vamos al cine – puposo Serena aun abrazándolo

-bien, entonces al cine – dijo el caminando y tomando a la rubia por los hombros, caminaron por las afueras del parque donde habían quedado de verse, y se dirigieron a la plaza que estaba frente al parque, caminaron a la entrada del cine y miraron un rato las carteleras

-¿Qué tal si vemos "La noche del diablo"? – pregunto Darien

La rubia se estremeció – olvídalo amigo

-vamos, cabeza de chorlito no me digas que te dan miedo

-si – confeso roja de la pena – me dan miedo – se sentía ofendida

-pero yo estaré contigo abrazándote – enfatizo sus palabras rodeando a Serena en sus brazos, ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente

-no Darien, por favor – casi chillaba – te juro que no podría verla – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-bien, bien – le beso la mejilla con algo de arrepentimiento – no te pongas así ¿ok?

Ella sonrió como una niña pequeña que le regala una paleta – ok – le besó la mejilla levantándose de puntillas – te quiero

-y yo a ti – no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué tal si vemos Cars 2? – dijo entusiasmada dando brinquitos en sus brazos

-¿Cars? – Enarco una ceja - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿8 cabeza de chorlito? – la reto con burla

-oye arrogante – se soltó de su abrazo para poner sus brazos en jarra y mirarle molesta – el que tú seas un viejo aburrido no quiere decir que yo lo sea, amargado – camino un poco dándole la espalda

-con que un viejo ¿eh? – le dijo Darien abrazándola desde atrás con un brazo y haciéndole cosquillas con el otro, la rubia empezó a reír y retorcerse - ¿te parezco viejo?

La rubia no podía contestar de la risa – ya… basta… ya… me rindo – pedía tregua mientras trataba de jalar aire – me rindo – cuando el pelinegro dejo de hacerle cosquillas suspiro aliviada

-¿te parezco viejo? – pregunto de nuevo, aun la tenia abrazada por detrás, la pego mas a él dejando que se amoldaran – la otra noche no me comporte como un viejo – le susurro al oído mientras estrechaba su virilidad contra su trasero de manera provocadora - ¿o sí?

Serena se estremeció y soltó un suspiro entrecortado, Darien le besó el cuello de manera sensual mientras ella se derretía en sus brazos

-demonios – dijo Darien abrazándola fuertemente – si no me detengo temo que haremos un show erótico aquí mismo – dijo entre frustrado y divertido

-no creo que sea agradable – sonrió Serena y se giro para verlo a los ojos – aunque no me molestaría dejar el cine por ir a tu departamento – le dijo de manera coqueta

-tú quieres matarme ¿cierto?

-claro que no – se rio

-mejor quedémonos aquí – se dirigieron de nuevo a ver las carteleras – "si no me controlo la voy a asustar, creerá que soy un depravado, aunque no me molestaría tenerla en mi cama y dispuesta todo el tiempo, pero no puedo hacerle esto"

-"contrólate Serena" – se regañaba a si misma –"va a pensar que eres una pervertida, aunque no me importaría estar con él haciendo el amor, no puedo ponerme tan loca"

Una vez elegida la película compraron las entradas, las palomitas y refrescos, se dirigieron a la sala y buscaron unos buenos asientos, se acomodaron para disfrutar la película, era extraño, que para ser su primera salida juntos, se acoplaban muy bien, se daban de comer, vieron la película abrazados, se besaban y acariciaban dulcemente, era tan agradable el estar uno junto al otro que todo lo demás no importaba, ni los vecinos ruidosos que platicaban durante la película, o el sonido de algún celular que alguien olvidaba apagar, solo eran ellos y la película

-vaya – decía la rubia cuando iban saliendo del cine – como me gustan las películas de acción, las persecuciones son geniales, ¿viste como voló el camión al inicio? – No paraba de dar brinquitos y caminar entusiasmada – o y como se estrella el camión en el tren y tienen que saltar al rio – parecía una niña salida del parque de diversiones, e incluso empezaba a respirar trabajosamente

-y que me dices de los autos – comento Darien entusiasmado por la ingeniería presentada en la película – el GT40 es increíble o el Corvette, es una delicia – él parecía salido de la fábrica de chocolate con exceso de azúcar en su sistema, esta excitado y feliz, igual que ella, parecían dos chiquillos ni más ni menos – o el Charger

-oye tu manejas un Ferrari – se burlo la rubia

-¿y? nadie dijo que no podía admirar los buenos autos – se defendió sonriendo

-y que hombre Vin Diesel con esos musculos y esa súper voz, que me encanta – dijo soñadora – y "La Roca" es todo un Dios – suspiro enamoradiza

Darien frunció el ceño – vaya, que malos gustos tienes cabeza de chorlito – dijo con algo de celos en la voz

-estas celoso –se burlo

-¿celoso yo? Olvídalo – se encogió de hombros – solo pensé que te gustaban mas los niños bonitos como Paul Walker

-no, ese no es mi tipo, para nada, pero no dejas de estar celoso – siguió burlándose

-claro que no – se quedo un momento en silencio – viste que manera de conducir de Jordana, sí que es sexy ver a una mujer tras el volante – hizo una cara de adoración – y Eva Méndez, que mujerona…

La rubia no espero a que siguiera hablando porque le dio la espalda y avanzo a toda prisa al estacionamiento

-espera Serena – la alcanzo en dos zancadas - ¿te pusiste celosa? – la abrazo desde atrás mientras ella se retorcía

-claro que no

-pero estas roja del coraje – le acaricio el cuello donde se evidenciaba el rubor que tenia – yo no dije nada cuando hablabas de Vin y "la roca", porque no puedo dar mi opinión de otras mujeres – la rubia seguía intentando zafarse del abrazo, Darien le hizo un pequeño chupetón en la nuca – ya Serena tranquila – ella se quedo quieta mientras la boca, dientes y lengua del pelinegro la torturaban y excitaban – no hay nadie que sea tan bella como tu – sus besos y caricias fueron avanzando por su cuello hasta subir a su oreja – eres tan atractiva, y sexy – le giro la cabeza para alcanzar su boca, la cual devoro de manera desesperada y ansiosa hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-lo siento – dijo suspirando – a veces soy un poco celosa

-¿un poco? – pregunto con algo de burla mientras seguían caminando abrazados

-tal vez un poco, bastante, pero así soy – se defendió – y contigo me siento exageradamente posesiva y celosa

-me encanta que lo hagas – le beso la sien

-claro, porque solo elevo tu ego, arrogante

-también por eso – se rio – pero además eso me demuestra cuanto me amas – caminaron sin decir más hasta el estacionamiento - ¿te llevo a casa o quieres ir a cenar? – le dijo cuando llegaron a su Ferrari

-no Darien, traje mi auto y ya me voy a casa – miro su reloj – mañana tengo que madrugar

-¿trajiste auto? – dijo algo sorprendido

-es que venía de la oficina, me quedó más cerca que haber ido a casa a dejar el auto y luego regresar – explico

-si que eres practica – comento con admiración – hagamos esto, te llevo a tu auto y te sigo en el mío a casa

-no es necesario, mejor tú te vas a tu casa y yo a la mía, no te preocupes – le dijo restándole importancia

-pero yo quiero llevarte a casa y dado que traes coche al menos déjame acompañarte

-eres todo un caballero Dr. Chiba – le beso la mejilla cuando se agachaba a abrirle la puerta

-lo sé – se burlo mientras subía al auto, la dejo frente a su auto la ayudo a bajar y la beso apasionadamente a modo de despedida para luego ayudarla a subir al suyo, la siguió hasta su casa y cuando la vio entrando al garaje se alejo para tomar rumbo a la propia

XOXOXO

Los días pasaron, por desgracia no se habían podido ver tanto como hubieran querido, cuando platicaban por teléfono o Messenger de algún modo u otro terminaban hablando de los mismo: Kenji Tsukino, sabía que para Serena era una situación difícil, porque no quería contarle a su padre que él era su novio y en un futuro cercano seria su esposo, el siguiente fin de semana salieron de nuevo, a visitar la plaza de la bahía que habían dejado pendiente, y Rei tenía razón, no estaba como se presumía en los anuncios, lo que no le gusto es que Serena tuviera que mentir de nuevo diciendo que saldría con su prima Mina, y no con él, esa situación no le parecía correcta, quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, así que arreglando sus horarios en el hospital decidió ir a hacer una visita, al periódico más importante de la ciudad, donde el señor Tsukino era el editor

-buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Tsukino – estaba nervioso, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, se sentía peor que en las operaciones que realizaba

-¿tiene cita? – le preguntó la secretaria

-no, pero dígale que es un asunto personal

-¿a quién anuncio?- la secretaria le sonreía de manera coqueta, batiendo sus pestañas

-al doctor Darien Chiba – hablo serio e hizo una pausa – dígale con soy amigo de su hija Serena – la secretaria llamo a su jefe y después de una breve conversación le indico que podía pasar – buenos días señor Tsukino – dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio

Kenji se levanto de su sillón mas por educación que por querer hacerlo, se irguió cuan alto era, aunque no alcanzaba a Darien, trataba de imponer su presencia –buenos días señor Chiba – no le tendió la mano para saludarlo, y Darien tampoco hizo el intento, tenía previsto ese desplante, aunque al menos lo saludo – tome asiento – se sentó de nuevo sin esperar que la visita lo hiciera - ¿a qué debo su visita? – pregunto con desaire

-vengo a hablar de su hija – respondió muy solemne yendo al grano

-¿Qué tiene usted que hablar de mi hija señor? – su tono era de molestia y de desprecio

-fácil, estoy enamorado de ella, y quiero que sea mi novia y más adelante mi esposa – dijo sencilla y claramente

-¿Qué le hace pensar? – Se puso en pie evidentemente molesto y desconcertado -¿Qué voy a dar mi consentimiento para semejante…?

-no vine aquí a pedirle permiso – dijo Darien cortando la frase de Kenji y poniéndose el también en pie – he venido a avisarle mis pretensiones, porque no pienso esconder mi relación con ella

-¿acaso ya tienen una relación? – estaba sorprendido y cada vez más molesto

-no, aun no – mintió pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo así – pero desde el principio quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella – aclaro tratando de mantener la calma

-pues no voy a permitir que mi hija eche a perder su vida con alguien como usted – su desprecio era evidente –"¿Quién se cree este?, nadie alejara a mi pequeña princesa de mi lado, jamás" – lo pensó pero su mirada y su postura a la defensiva era bastante evidente

-en realidad, esta fue una visita de cortesía señor, no quiero llegar a un extremo – tomó aire – pero si es necesario peleare contra usted y contra el mundo, contra vientos y mareas por estar con la mujer que amo – suspiro – porque amo a su hija más que a mi vida, y si ella quiere estar conmigo, no me detendré ante nadie – en su voz había amenaza, pero también firmeza y decisión – que tenga buen día – sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina, dejando dentro a un hombre sorprendido, e impresionado, nadie se le había plantado así, y de pronto se vio a si mismo cuando era joven y quería casarse con Ikuko, pero a él no lo conocía, quizá solo era una pantalla, y no podía permitir que nadie lastimara a su pequeña, pero puestas las cartas sobre la mesa veía a un rival duro y difícil de enfrentar, pero si el doctor estaba decidido a pelear por su hija Kenji no tendría problema en plantarle la cara, no la tendría tan fácil, y no por haber ido a verlo lo dejaría impresionado, aunque sí, estaba impresionado, pero nadie tenía que saber eso, porque mientras el pudiera alejaría a Serena de ese señor

XOXOXO

-¿entonces te vas mañana? – preguntó Serena con la mirada triste mientras entraban al estacionamiento del edificio de Darien, ese día la había invitado a almorzar a su casa y a ver unas películas, más que nada porque quería pasar el día con ella sin estar refrenando sus deseos de besarla y acariciarla como hacía en publico

-sí, mi avión sale temprano – respondió Darien para luego ayudarla a bajar del auto – no te pongas triste

-lo siento, es que me siento extraña con todo esto ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

-serán dos semanas, pero prometo que te llamare todas las noches y cuando tenga tiempo platicare contigo por Messenger – la abrazó fuertemente cuando entraron al cubo del ascensor – no quisiera irme pero tengo que hacerlo

-lo entiendo, sé que debes hacerlo – le besó el cuello con ternura e inhalo su aroma – te voy a extrañar arrogante – ambos sonrieron

-no más de lo que te voy a extrañar yo a ti cabeza de chorlito – besó el tope de su cabeza

Una vez en el departamento se fueron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, haciéndose cariños y disfrutando el día, Darien le aviso que se iría a Estados Unidos al día siguiente, tenía que asistir a una conferencia y además tendría que hacer sus trámites que acreditaban su estancia los pasados años que había estudiado allá, y aunque debía hacerlo no quería dejar sola a Serena, no se veían diario ni todo el tiempo pero era muy duro pensarse lejos de ella aunque solo fuera dos semanas, tampoco le había contado sobre su encuentro con Kenji, ella le contó que su padre andaba muy extraño, queriendo saber que hacía y a donde iba o con quien hablaba, afortunadamente no había mencionado sobre su visita, no porque no pensara decírselo a Serena, pero por ahora era mejor dejar las cosas así cuando regresara de su viaje se lo comentaría

-yo lavo los trastes mientras tu recoges lo demás – dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina, una vez que acabaron de comer

-oye no – se levanto él para arrebatarle los platos – eres mi invitada y no voy a dejar que hagas nada, ahora siéntate – le señalo una de las sillas de la cocina

-no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada – se quejo pero se sentó en la silla, vio como el pelinegro iba y venía entre el comedor y la cocina, luego que empezó a lavar los trastes se le ocurrió una idea

-si quieres puedes ir escogiendo las películas que quieres que veamos– comentaba Darien mientras empezaba a enjabonar los trastes - ¿Qué demonios…? – pregunto mientras veía como las manos de la rubia lo abrazaban desde atrás acariciando su cintura, para luego desabotonar su pantalón y bajar su cierre - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-Shhh, tu sigue en lo que estas – le acaricio la entrepierna, sobre el pantalón, haciéndolo suspirar

-pero…pero – el pelinegro había soltado la fibra de trastes y el plato que tenía en la mano cuando sintió la mano de Serena escabullirse bajo su pantalón y su bóxer – ohh, Dios – sintió su pequeña mano rodear su virilidad que estaba cobrando vida muy rápidamente, se sujetó al fregadero cuando lo empezó a frotar – Serena… no… no – ella aceleró el ritmo, acariciando su longitud, deteniéndose un momento para acariciar la punta y luego volver a recorrer su longitud – espera, espera – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, la colocaba frente a él y la acorralaba contra el fregadero – pequeña… bruja – se hinco y le subió la falda hasta la cintura y enterró su cara entre sus piernas, ella gimió mientras él la torturaba con su lengua sobre la tela de su tanga

-oh, Dios… oh – ella no podía articular palabra, el pelinegro con una mano colocó una pierna sobre su hombro y con la otra aparto la tela de su tanga, volvió a la tortura penetrándola con la lengua – oh, por Dios – grito mientras sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban, se sujetó del fregadero y hecho la cabeza atrás mientras Darien la embestía con la lengua y acariciaba su punto de placer con el pulgar hasta que no pudo más y estallo en mil pedazos, gimiendo descontroladamente

-me encanta… ver tu rostro… cuando llegas al clímax – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se bajaba los pantalones, luego le quito la tanga, le levanto una pierna hasta su cintura y antes que pudiera decir otra cosa la penetro de una embestida – pero esta vez – se quedo quieto en cuanto se hundió por completo en ella – quiero llegar contigo – la beso largamente aun sin moverse mientras con sus manos le descubría los senos alzándole la playera y el sostén sin desabrocharlo, se los acaricio con la mano sin dejar de besarla, dejo su boca para atacar un seno con su lengua mientras empezaba a embestirla lentamente

Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le acaricio el cabello, le beso la frente y le fue jalando la playera para sacársela por la cabeza, cuando lo logro le acaricio la espalda y se la araño a medida que las embestidas se hacían más y más fuertes, hasta que ambos tocaron la cima del placer gritando sus nombres

-eres una tentación… ¿lo sabias? – Le dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro y la mantenía abrazada, con resistencia la soltó cuando recupero el aliento para subirse los pantalones – olvida los trastes y las películas – decía al tiempo que tomaba la ropa del suelo y sacaba a Serena de la cocina

-¿y qué haremos entonces? – pregunto con inocencia

-el amor – fue todo lo que dijo mientras entraban a la recamara, después de amarse durante un rato el sueño los venció

Cuando Serena despertó vio que Darien seguía durmiendo poco a poco se levanto de la cama, se puso la playera de él y salió a la cocina, acabo de recoger lo del almuerzo y empezó a lavar los trastes, ella esta entretenida en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que Darien la observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, miraba como se movía al compas de una canción que tarareaba, se detuvo largo rato en sus piernas torneadas, vio sus delicados pies que estaban descalzos en el frio piso

-te vas a enfermar cabeza de chorlito – la regaño haciéndola brincar del susto

-tu quieres matarme ¿verdad? – giro la cabeza para mirarlo

-al contrario, quiero cuidarte – se acerco y la abrazo por detrás – porque no traes zapatos o calcetines

-estoy bien, me gusta andar descalza – lo miro por sobre su hombro – tu eres el que te vas a enfermar – vio que solo llevaba el bóxer puesto y nada mas

-es que tu traes mi playera – ella no dijo nada mientras acaba de enjuagar los trastes, una vez que lo hizo se giro entre sus brazos

-¿la quieres? – pregunto mientras se quitaba la playera

-claro que la quiero – dijo sin perder detalle de que bajo la playera su rubia no traía nada – así podre verte mejor – iba a besarla cuando algo le rozo los pies – Artemis – regaño al gato

-seguro tiene hambre – se burlo

-que gato más inoportuno – se quejó mientras le ponía la playera a Serena – sabes amor, me encanta verte en mi cocina, creo que mi casa se siente sola cuando no estás conmigo, y eso que solo has estado aquí dos veces, me siento tan a gusto contigo

-yo también me siento a gusto aquí contigo – lo abrazo tiernamente mientras el gato se paseaba entre las piernas de ambos – alimenta al pobre de Artemis antes que le dé algo – bromeó –y por cierto ¿Qué pasara con el pobre de Artemis ahora que te vayas mañana?

-pues lo que pasa siempre que salgo de viaje – dijo con simpleza – mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto lo dejare en la veterinaria

-¿lo dejaras solito? – pregunto indignada

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? – Pregunto algo extrañado por el tono de Serena – ni modo que lo lleve conmigo cabeza de chorlito

-pero que padre desnaturalizado eres, arrogante – dijo molesta – en este momento me lo llevo a casa – camino al cuarto de lavado donde rebusco las cosas de Artemis,

-no te lo puedes llevar Serena – le dijo mientras corría tras ella – es mi gato y yo hago lo que quiera con él, no puedo dejarlo aquí en casa, podría ser peor, la única opción es la pensión – dijo exasperado

-eso era antes – metió las cosas en una mochila y luego le sirvió comida en su traste – ahora tiene una mama que lo va a cuidar – lo acaricio mientras el gato comía

-pero no quiero molestarte – le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír ante el instinto materno de la rubia, por un momento pensó como seria verla embaraza, y luego cargando a un niño de los dos, un pequeño rubio con su mirada y su sonrisa, suspiro – me da pena esto amor

-no te preocupes, no tengo problema en cuidarlo – dejó las cosas cerca de la transportadora y se dirigió con Darien a la recamara

-por eso te amo – le dijo tiernamente

Cuando dejo a la rubia en su casa, o más bien a una cuadra de su casa se quedaron largo rato en silencio, luego se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, Darien ayudo a Serena a bajar al gato, y luego se dieron un tierno beso

-cuida bien a mama – le dijo al gato mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, para luego ver como la rubia se alejaba rumbo a su casa, sería una ausencia muy larga para ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, por los rw y por las alertas, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado<strong>

**Respondo RW del capitulo anterior:**

**Christydechiba: **esta vez quise una participación mas activa de Kenji, en comparación con mis otros fics, jajaja, se pasa ese hombre, y no se la pondrá fácil a Darien, pero… el amor lo puede todo no?, que bueno que te gusta el fic, y que me apoyes, sobre el bebe no puedo dar detalles aun, pero espero que les agrade mi la idea que tengo al respecto…

**Alejandra: **si, pobre Sere, Kenji entenderá pero le costara mucho trabajo

**Elia Shieldsmoon: **tomare en cuenta el drama y la intriga, lo prometo, gracias por apoyarme y seguirme amiga, y ya quiero ver que mas tienes tu de tu historia, eh!

**Nesha Stela Moon: **gracias por tu apoyo pequeña one-chan, sabes que te quiero

**SalyLuna:** si, se la prolonga Kenji, pero desde el anime si estuvo que se azotaba el hombre no?, jajaja, gracias por apoyarme amiga

**Juanis **gracias por el apoyo, y gracias por seguir mis historias, que bueno que te guste y si, Kenji será una piedrota en el zapato, pero Darien, mi amado Darien, será todo un rey para aplacar al suegro, o al menos asi lo hare ver, jajaja, gracias de nuevo,

**EMILCE:** hola niña aun no se bien que onda con los bebes, si que quede embarazada o no, pero espero que al final te guste lo que escriba, gracias por seguir la historia

**Shiru Chiba: **gracias por seguir la historia, y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado

**Goordita: **ya sabes que la charla contigo fue un poco mas a través del PM, pero aun así quiero agradecer tu apoyo, tus palabras y el que te haya gustado la historia, de verdad gracias

**Cone black: **gracias por el rw y por leer la historia, espero me sigas leyendo

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

-usted no es bienvenido en mi casa señor – grito Kenji interponiéndose en la puerta para que Darien no entrará

-me importa muy poco si soy bienvenido o no – grito Darien tratando de controlar las ganas que sentía de romperle la cara a su futuro suegro – necesito ver a Serena y pasare por encima de usted si es necesario – amenazo

-pues sobre mi cadáver – amenazo Kenji

-no me tiente señor – dijo en un susurro amenazador

-Kenji por favor – suplicó Ikuko jalando a su marido lo que Darien aprovecho para entrar a la casa avanzo a toda prisa hasta las escaleras pero el padre de Serena le sujeto el brazo

-le prohíbo que este en esta casa – le ordeno – si no, llamaré a la policía – amenazo – violador – ofendió

-haga lo que quiera – se soltó del agarre sin entender a qué venia el calificativo – pero tendrán que dispararme para detenerme

Kenji se quedo estático viendo como subía de dos en dos las escaleras, algo en la mirada azul del pelinegro lo dejo perturbado, vio una férrea determinación a dar la vida si fuera necesario y por mas que quisiera detenerlo no lo hizo, y lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo superior…

**TRES SEMANAS ANTES**

-ya llegue – anuncio la rubia al llegar a casa mientras dejaba cerca de la entrada las cosas de Artemis, bajo su trasportadora y le abrió la puerta para que saliera – vamos pequeño, sal de ahí – le hablo con ternura, el gato titubeo al salir pero rápido se coloco a los pies de Serena mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – pregunto su padre que acababa de bajar las escaleras

-un gato, se llama Artemis – respondió ella mencionando lo obvio – se va a quedar dos semanas con nosotros

-¿y de quien es ese gato? – pregunto mirando al animal como esperando que se convirtiera en león y los devorara a todos, el señor Kenji tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto al animal

-de Darien – soltó de golpe, sabiendo que tenia que ser firme en esto – él se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos y me ofrecí a cuidarlo mientras

-pero no puedes hacer eso… - se quejo - … acaso no tiene dinero para pagarle una pensión – dijo con desprecio

La rubia se tenso por la insinuación de su padre – claro que tiene dinero pero me pareció una crueldad dejar al gato – respondió con voz firme

-pero no es tu responsabilidad… - levanto la voz – no es tu problema

-Darien es mi… amigo y yo quise ayudarlo

-"amigo… ja, y un cuerno, como si no supiera las intenciones de ese medicucho" – pensó el padre recordando la visita de Darien

-vamos Kenji – hablo Ikuko saliendo de la cocina - no hay nada de malo en cuidar un animalito que se iba a quedar solo, además, no puedes decir que no podemos tener gatos porque esta Luna – y como invocada la gata apareció detrás de Ikuko mirando con recelo al invitado

-bien – dijo tajantemente – que se quede el animal, pero que no cause problemas – le dijo a Serena señalando al gato con el dedo y sin más subió las escaleras

-¿Qué le pasa a papa? – pregunto la rubia a su madre

-creo que es por Darien – Serena iba a decir algo pero su madre se le acerco y le acaricio el cabello con cariño – tu papa siente que es como si poco a poco se fuera a meter Darien en nuestras vidas

-pero es ya es inevitable

-lo sé cariño pero a tu padre la va costar un poco mas de tiempo entenderlo – se agacho a cargar a Artemis – pero al final se dará cuenta que Darien es un buen hombre que te ama y que no te va a perder porque lo ames a él

-es cierto – suspiro

-y ahora llevemos a Artemis a la que será su casa temporal – comento mientras se encaminaban a la cocina

XOXOXO

Durante toda la semana las cosas en casa resultaron tensas, Kenji haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar y de desagrado hacia el gato de Darien, lo que era casi como ofenderlo a él, se quejaba que maullaba muy fuerte, que si tiraba mucho pelo, que estorbaba en las escaleras, para Kenji el animal era como una extensión de Darien y tenerlo en casa era como tener al propio doctor invadiendo su espacio, Serena trataba de mantenerse tranquila, ella siempre fue sensata y conciliadora, pero lo cierto es que por momentos su padre la sacaba de quicio, y la pobre de Ikuko, a veces no sabía de lado de quien ponerse, entendía que su marido se sentía desplazado y celoso pero también sentía que era a veces injusto y exagerado

Todas las noches Serena hablaba con Darien por teléfono, y siempre que se podía durante el día se escribían por mensajero, siempre se decían lo mucho que se amaban y cuanto se extrañaban… el fin de semana Serena decidió reunirse con su prima y amiga Mina, una rubia muy parecidas ambas, salvo que Mina tenia los ojos un poco mas oscuros, era un poco mas baja de estatura, y tenia un característico peinado una media coleta amarrada con un lazo rojo, pero se notaba el aire de familia para desayunar y platicar de lo vivido con Darien

-wow Serena – decía Mina después de tragar un pedazo de fruta –eres una suertudota – su risa era escandalosa

-Mina te vas a ahogar – decía su prima con la cara roja de la pena por las miradas que le lanzaba la gente que también desayunaba en el elegante restaurante

-hay vamos Serena, no seas aburrida – se quejo haciendo un puchero – es que estoy feliz por ti – miro alrededor de manera sospechosa, se inclino sobre la mesa y miro a su prima de manera penetrante – y dime Serena, ¿donde lo han hecho?

-MINA – grito horrorizada Serena – no te voy a dar detalles íntimos – no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero su tono de voz fue suficiente para atraer la atención de todo el lugar – por Dios Mina – susurro queriéndose meter debajo de la mesa – no te voy a contar esas cosas

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto extrañada

-pues es que no me parece de buena educación

-al cuerno la educación – se rio – pero bueno, está bien, pero si quieres te puedo prestar unos artículos de internet muy interesantes, sobre erotismo, sexualidad, el kamasutra… ohhh también podemos ir a una sex shop, donde podrás comprar cosas para que los encuentros sean mas excitantes

-alto, alto, alto, créeme si me das toda esa artillería pesada, podemos incendiar el departamento, e incluso el edificio – estaba roja de la pena pero riendo a carcajadas

Mina solo pudo hacer un perfecta O con los labios – espero que estés usando protección prima – lo dijo como si nada pero al mirar que Serena se atragantaba se quedo de piedra – oh por Dios… Serena… lo han hecho sin… no se han…. Oh Serena – la rubia solo negó con la cabeza apenada – sabes que puedes contagiarte de algo

-Darien está sano y es obvio que yo también – se defendió

-y si estas embarazada

-se que Darien me responderá, y hará lo correcto, pero además no es una posibilidad ¿cierto? – pregunto con un poco de angustia

-bueno existe la posibilidad Serena – hizo una pausa meditando las cosas – tengo una amiga, que hace un par de años se embarazo, ya sabes, primero estaba tensa porque su periodo no llegaba, luego le vinieron los mareos, y las nauseas matutinas, dice que los pezones le ardían y picaban… la pobre dormía como lirón, y tenía unos antojos tan extraños – se rio recordando los antojos de su amiga – en fin, pero bueno, prima, lo mejor es que se propongan un método anticonceptivo, el cómo médico debe saber de esas cosas, y de preferencia ve con una ginecóloga de cajón porque independientemente de todo, debes cuidar tu salud – dijo muy seria

-lo hare no te preocupes, pero quiero esperar a que venga Darien y me recomiende a alguien de los hospital, el que los conoce debe saber quién es buen medico

-cierto, pero porque no le llamas por teléfono y le preguntas, o en la noche cuando hables con él

-no, no quiero que se preocupe o crea que es por otra cosa por la que quiero ver a un ginecólogo, mejor cuando este aquí

-bien prima, como tu consideres

La conversación tomó otros caminos pero lo cierto es que ese comentario de su prima sobre la posibilidad de quedar embarazada si que se le había incrustado en la conciencia, ¿o en la inconciencia? Porque durante la siguiente semana se le iba el sueño sin razón aparente, y hasta sentía escalofrío, y de paso perdió un poco el apetito, y solo un poco siendo ella tan comelona era incluso extraño, pero se decía a si misma que no tenia de que preocuparse, porque él siempre la apoyaría, y formarían su familia, mas rápido de lo planeado pero no por eso sería una catástrofe ¿o sí?

XOXOXO

La siguiente semana las cosas en su oficina fueron de locos parecía que el fin del mundo se avecinaba y las empresas querían lanzar todos sus productos al mismo tiempo, presentaciones, sesiones de fotos, revisiones de colores, texturas, telas, modelos, reuniones, toda la semana fue un vuelta loca, yendo y viniendo, no comía bien, no dormía bien, hasta el viernes en la tarde, mientras revisaba su agenda para cancelar una cita que tenia el lunes reparo en algo que no se había fijado, su periodo no había llegado, de hecho, si sus cálculos eran correctos, debía haber empezado el mismo lunes, pero quizá se había equivocado, hubiera querido seguir revisando sus fechas pero en ese momento surgió un inconveniente con la sesión de fotos que se llevaba a cabo, así que tuvo que dejar de lado sus dudas

-26…27….28 – decía mientras contaba su calendario ese mismo día por la noche en la comodidad de su cuarto – no puede ser…24…25…26…

-¿Qué haces cariño? – pregunto su madre mientras abría la puerta de Serena, la cual estaba entreabierta

-nada – se asusto la rubia – solo revisaba unas fechas para una sesión que tenemos pendiente – explico tratando de restarle importancia, no quería comentar con su mama las dudas que desde la tarde le rondaban la cabeza, junto con el comentario de Mina

Su madre la miro un momento y después agrego - ¿Cuándo regresa Darien? – pregunto en tono bajito

-el domingo en la mañana – comento en el mismo tono

-¿vas a ir por él al aeropuerto?

-sí y de ahí vamos a ir almorzar a un restaurante – hizo una pausa – he pensado que mejor venir por Artemis cuando me venga a dejar a la casa ¿Cómo ves?

-pues mejor, así no andará tanto tiempo encerrado en el coche – lo medito un poco – es una lástima que ahora que se lleva tan bien con Luna se tenga que regresar a casa

-y si que se llevan bien – no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ambos estaban echados en la cama de la gata, y que a últimos días andaban pegados y a todos lados juntos

Madre e hija conversaron un rato mas sobre la amistad que habían formado esos dos, aunque ambas sabían que eso era amor gatuno, ni más ni menos, tan agradable rato pasaron que por un momento Serena olvido su preocupación pero solo un rato, porque al llegar la hora de dormir, lo que menos pudo hacer fue dormir, porque la preocupación volvió para evitarle el sueño

XOXOXO

-llego tarde… llego tarde – decía una y otra vez la rubia mientras ingresaba al aeropuerto, viendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera extraviada, aunque lo cierto es que no sabía ni dónde buscar o a donde ir – porque no pude pararme temprano – se recriminaba, pero lo cierto es que conciliar el sueño le costaba trabajo y ya dormida sufría de sueño ligero, dormía inquieta y despertaba fácilmente, así que esa mañana hubiera entrado el demonio de tazmania a su recamara y ni eso hubiera podido despertarla – espero que no se haya ido… - tan distraída y contrariada caminaba que no reparo en que iba a chocar con una persona hasta que fue tarde y ambos cayeron al suelo – lo siento tanto – se disculpaba la rubia mientras trataba de ponerse en pie

-¿estás bien? – le dijo la otra persona mientras también se levantaba, de altura considerable, le sacaba poco más de media cabeza a Serena, de cabello rubio cenizo y corto y unos ojos verde olivo poco expresivos – disculpa mi torpeza, ¿te lastimaste? – le preguntaba mientras observaba a la rubia

-yo estoy bien, discúlpame por chocar contigo – se volvió a disculpar

-cuando gustes hermosa – le dijo de manera coqueta y la rubia se ruborizó

-lo siento pero debo irme – dijo con prisa – "que chico más guapo, y coqueto… pero yo amo a Darien y no tengo ojos para otro…" – pensaba al tiempo que a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a Darien, iba caminando en dirección a ella, aun no la había visto así que caminando entre la gente se le fue acercando, cuando estaba a 10 pasos de alcanzarlo él se detuvo y la gente que le estorbaba la visión se fue dispersando para dejar frente a ella una imagen que la impacto y la dejo muda y en su sitio por un instante, conversando muy animosamente y casi descaradamente coqueteando estaba su amado Darien con una chica, por demás hermosa, alta, su cabello ondulado largo, azul aguamarina, y una mirada que invita a la calma, no podía olvidar a esa chica – Michiru – dijo en un susurro, mientras sentía que se le iba el alma a los pies, y quizá el color, sentía la cabeza pesada y un nudo en la garganta, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, eran tan bellos, y se veía que se llevaban de maravilla, conversando alegres, sonriendo, de pronto Darien le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y sintió que era suficiente, hubiera querido gritar, armar una escena, pero no podía, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no tenía valor, así que hizo lo que le pareció más sensato en ese momento… salir huyendo

Giro sobre sí misma para salir corriendo, y al dar el primer paso choco contra algo, o más bien contra alguien, llevaba tanto impulso que ambos cayeron al suelo, y Serena no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito

-lo siento – se disculpó mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar y levantarse del suelo, por suerte la persona con la que choco estaba ayudándola en ese momento

-es un placer muñeca – la rubia al mirar a la persona con la que había caído se fijó que era el mismo con el que choco un rato antes

-qué pena contigo

-no te preocupes – aun la tenía abrazada de los hombros – ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba con ternura

-será mejor que quites tus sucias manos de mi novia – amenazo una voz a espaldas de la rubia que le era conocida, Serena se giró lentamente para encontrar un Darien rojo del coraje – Haruka, será mejor que la sueltes o si no… - amenazo apretando el puño y retirando con poca sutileza a Serena del abrazo de Haruka atrayéndola hacia él

-¿o sino qué? – pregunto Haruka

-Haruka, no molestes a Darien – comento de manera tranquila Michiru, quien les regalaba una sonrisa a todos, Serena por su parte no sabía ni qué hacer ni a dónde meterse, y deseo no haber llegado nunca al aeropuerto - tú debes ser Serena – comentaba Michiru al tiempo se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo, sin poder evitar alejarlo del todo del pelinegro – Darien habla todo el tiempo de ti, y si no habla piensa en ti – comento muy animada – yo soy Michiru, mucho gusto

-mu…mucho… mucho gusto… soy Serena – se presentó la rubia muy tímida y extrañada

-y yo soy Haruka – decía al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la rubia y se la llevaba a los labios para dejar un beso

-Haruka – dijo en tono de amenaza el pelinegro mientras apretaba más a Serena por la cintura

-no molestes Chiba, que yo no digo nada porque le acomodas el cabello a mi sirena – respondió conteniendo la furia que sintió al verlos

-Haruka controla tus celos – comento Michiru – discúlpalos Serena, pero Haru tiene miedo que la cambie por Darien

-"¿la?" – pensó Serena

-oye, me preocuparía si fueras guapo – espeto Haruka con indignación

-mi novio es guapo – salto a su defensa la rubia

-Serena no le hagas caso, se pone celosa, pero yo la amo – se acercó a Haruka y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Serena en acto reflejo miro a Darien con cara de susto, de no saber de qué iba todo, él se inclinó para besarle el cuello – Haru es mujer – le susurró al oído – y Michiru es su novia, no tienes por qué estar celosa – cuando Serena se enderezo para mirarlo a los ojos este acalló cualquier comentario con un beso apasionado, que la dejo sin nada que decir y mucho que disfrutar – porque no vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre – comento una vez la falta de aire los hizo separarse y salió a toda prisa del aeropuerto aun abrazando posesivamente a su rubio tormento y con sus agregados pisándoles los talones, llegaron al auto de Serena y subieron las maletas y después ellos emprendieron camino a la plaza comercial

Mientras transitaban por las calles de la ciudad conversaban de cosas poco trascendentes, una vez en el estacionamiento el pelinegro comento – Haruka porque no haces algo y vas con Michiru a apartar una mesa

-¿y quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? – Comento molesta la aludida – no eres ni mi padre ni mi jefe – se cruzó de brazos decidida a no moverse

-anda Haru, vamos – comento Michiru – que yo también quiero estar un momento a solas contigo – le susurró al oído, logrando que saliera a toda prisa del auto y le ayudara a salir a su sirena

-eso fue extraño – comento Serena en cuento vio que las chicas se alejaban

-¿te molestan? – pregunto Darien algo contrariado, no creía que Serena fuera prejuiciosa

-claro que no – le regalo una sonrisa mientras el suspiraba aliviado – yo no tengo problema por las preferencias de la gente… es solo que nunca había conocido a unas… - no supo cómo llamarlas

-¿lesbianas? -

-pues no, nunca había conocido a unas lesbianas… - se quedó en silencio un momento - ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Haruka?

-porque según ella no soy digno de confianza… - suspiro – creo que no confía en los hombres… - se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia hasta susurrar cerca de sus labios – pero ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer que analizar la conducta de ella…- antes que la rubia pudiera contestar Darien le ataco la boca en un beso desesperado, apasionado, y lleno de añoranza – te extrañe tanto – dijo mientras dejaba húmedos besos en el cuello de ella, haciéndola suspirar – ¿tú no extrañaste?

Ella busco su boca con desesperación tomando el control del beso, la presión que ejercía lo hizo hacerse hacia atrás y recargarse en el respaldo de su asiento – te extrañe mucho – decía ella mientras ahora hacia un recorrido de besos sobre su cuello, de pronto sin darse plena conciencia de lo que hacían el reclino el asiento hasta quedar acostado y ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre el sin dejar de besarlo donde su boca alcanzaba, le empezó a desabrocharlos los botones de la camisa mientras dejaba más y más besos, y una que otra lamida, mientras el gemía de satisfacción y buscaba a ciegas el borde de su playera para írsela subiendo, cuando casi llegaba al borde del pantalón, el movimiento hizo que con el trasero tocara la guantera del auto, haciéndola rebotar un poco y trayéndolos a ambos a la realidad – oh por Dios – grito a tiempo que trataba de sentarse en su asiento y se acomodaba la playera

-lo siento amor – decía él al tiempo que enderezaba el asiento y se acomodaba la camisa – perdón en verdad

-pero si fue mi culpa – decía ella mientras se abanicaba con la mano, estaba roja de pena y acalorada por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar – Dios, Darien, creerás que soy una pervertida

Darien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de Serena, ni siquiera podía decir palabra de la risa que tenia

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto empezando a sentirse irritada

-perdón amor, pero yo pensé que tu creerías que yo era el pervertido – le beso la mejilla – es que cuando te tengo cerca no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en tenerte entre mis brazos – le acaricio la nariz con un dedo – y besarte – le beso la cien – y hacerte el amor – dijo en un susurro cargado de erotismo – soy yo el que tiene miedo de que te asuste mi actitud tan depravada

-Darien, si todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, y también quiero hacer el amor contigo todo el tiempo - suspiro – somos un caso ¿no? – comento sonriendo

-tal para cual – le dijo dándole un casto beso

-vayamos con las chicas o se molestaran – comento saliendo del auto

-Michiru si me preocupa – suspiro molesto – pero Haruka me tiene sin cuidado

-¿Por qué eres así con ella? – preguntaba mientras caminaban al restaurante

-porque ella siempre me ofende y me molesta y me cae mal por eso – dijo algo exasperado

-¿le hiciste algo? – pregunto temerosa

-claro que no, yo nunca le he hecho nada… y mira que apunto estuve de golpearla

-¿Por qué? – pregunto asustada

-porque me derribo de un derechazo – se frotó la mandíbula recordando el golpe – tiene la mano pesada – la rubia sonrió imaginando a Darien en el suelo derribado por una mujer

-te molesta porque es mujer – no pregunto,

-claro que no – se sintió ofendido – pero no tenía por qué derribarme – ya no pudieron seguir hablando porque se acercaron a la mesa de Haruka y Michiru

La plática entre los cuatro junto con la comida resulto tranquila, Serena supo que Darien conoció a las chicas en la escuela de Estados Unidos, que Michiru es su amiga, y que tolera a Haruka por su amiga, que a Haruka le tiene sin cuidado la opinión de Chiba, pero que lo soporta solo por su sirena

-lo que no entiendo – comento de pronto Haruka durante el postre – es como una chica tan hermosa como tú – le tomó la mano a Serena – pueda estar con un arrogante y engreído como ese – señalo a Darien

-pues porque amo a ese arrogante – las chicas rieron, y el pelinegro se sintió algo ofendido

-es que te soy irresistible cabeza de chorlito – se defendió

-debo admitir que si – respondió la aludida – pero que puedo hacer si el engreído me robo el corazón – le dijo a las chicas

-pues yo insisto en que eres muy hermosa para él – le beso la mano – gatita

-Haruka – advirtió Darien – te estás pasando

-solo soy sincera – le acaricio la mejilla – es que es tan bella

-creo que será mejor pedir la cuenta – comento Michiru, quien sin querer estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda

Serena un poco impactada se mordió el labio inferior – me encantaría morder ese labio – dijo con voz seductora Haruka

-vas a ser que me olvide que eres mujer Haruka – comento apretando los dientes

Poco a poco y dado que estaban justo una a lado de la otra Haruka se fue acercando a Serena – no te gustaría probar – se acercaba más colocando la mano que tenía en su mejilla atrás en su nuca – lo que es estar con una chica – Serena estaba tan impactada que no se podía mover, sentía la cara caliente de la vergüenza pero su capacidad de moverse estaba anulada

-suficiente – gritaron Darien y Michiru al tiempo que se levantaban de la mesa, al ver que estaban a escasos minutos de besarse, o al menos de que Haruka la besara

-nos vamos – dijo Michiru jalando la oreja de su rubia – tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente

-pero sirena…- se definida Haruka tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-pero nada…. Y no me llames sirena – miro a Serena que seguía impactada y sintió un poco de pena por ella – Darien, luego mandas mis cosas a casa

El asistió – descuida, yo pago la comida, nos hablamos – y después las chicas salieron fueran del restaurante, o más bien Michiru arrastraba a Haruka fuera del lugar - ¿Serena? – le susurró al oído sentándose de nuevo a su lado, la pobre rubia seguía impactada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y no es que hubiera querido el beso, pero la personalidad de Haruka era arrebatadora

-lo siento – lo abrazo con fuerza – lo siento mucho – repetía

-tranquila – le tomo la cara para mirarla fijamente – no pasa nada – luego la beso dulcemente y suspiro mentalmente porque por un momento pensó que de algún modo Serena caería en brazos de Haruka

-Michiru debe estar odiándome – dijo con pesadumbre

-está furiosa si – ella lo miro con miedo – pero no contigo sino con Haruka, creo que nunca la había visto tan enojada por esas actitudes de Haruka

-¿ella siempre coquetea con otras chicas?

-no, más bien le gusta molestarlas sobre todo a mis parejas – Serena se tensó – un par de veces salía con ellos y llevaba compañía – se puso algo tímido – y ella gozaba importunándolas… aunque contigo… - hizo una pausa – nunca la vi tan interesada en otra – y en realidad eso no le gustaba, no porque dudara de Serena y estaba convencido que ella amaba a Michiru, pero esa actitud con su princesa no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero eso se lo guardo para él

-ella no me interesa más que como amiga – argumento Serena mientras salían del estacionamiento de la plaza

-lo es pequeña, lo sé – una vez que paso por Artemis, la rubia llevo a su novio a su departamento mientras le platicaba el pobre trato que recibió el animal por parte de su padre, y como se encariño mucho con Luna…

XOXOXO

Kenji se encontraba deambulando por la plaza comercial, quería comprarle un regalo a su princesita, con la que se estaba llevando muy mal últimamente, ella no comprendía que todo era por su bien, y que no iba a dejar que un medicucho como el que quería hacerla su novia se aprovechara de ella, Serena no comprendía que todo era por evitarle un sufrimiento, y justo, como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas ver al doctorcito ese resulto mejor de lo que pensaba, ahí, en medio de la plaza estaba Darien, platicando cariñosamente con una mujer de cabello aguamarina, ella tenía las manos en el pecho de él mirándolo con devoción ¿o era con suplica?, él le decía algo, acariciándole las manos con ternura, la veía con dulzura, pero en lo que no reparo Kenji fue que junto a ellos había otra persona cruzada de brazos, como hubiera deseado llevar su cámara para tomar pruebas de la villanía de ese doctor, cuando se lo contara a su hija ella vería que él tenía razón, y que haber tratado como trataba al doctorcito era lo mejor que había hecho

XOXOXO

Era viernes por la tarde, Serena estaba en su cuarto retorciéndose las manos, mirando su celular, estaba angustiada, su regla se había atrasado ya unos quince días más o menos, sentía nauseas por la mañana y sufrió de dos mareos en esa semana, podría haber dicho que era el trabajo, pero esto la asustaba cada vez más, sobre todo porque agregado a eso ese día empezó a sentir cierta molestia en sus senos, una extraña comezón, lo sentía tan sensibles…

-Dios, que voy a hacer – sabía que tenía que ir al médico pero casi estaba segura que la causa de sus malestares se debía solo a una cosa. Estaba embarazada

Hubiera querido platicarlo con Darien, pero entre sus agendas tan complicadas, y que el día que regreso las cosas hubieran estado tan extrañas no ayudo, no le asustaba la idea de ser madre, pero sentía que las cosas serían difíciles en casa, en especial con su papa, sobre todo después de que Darien le comentara la otra noche por teléfono que había ido a ver a Kenji, a Serena eso la puso más tensa, su papa jamás iba entender esa relación, jamás la aprobaría y ella no quería enfrentarse a él pero por Darien, bajaría al infierno y lucharía con lucifer si no tenía opción

-Serena, podrías bajar un momento – la llamo su madre desde la sala

-¿Qué pasa mama? – pregunto una vez que llego con ella y se sentó en el sofá

-Luna está preñada – comento con un suspiro

-¿Qué? – grito la rubia poniéndose en pie

-al principio pensé que estaba triste por la partida de Artemis, pero hoy la lleve al veterinario porque ha estado extraña desde ayer, y él lo confirmo

La rubia se dejó caer en el sofá – no lo puedo creer – fue todo lo que dijo

-ni yo – dijo la madre

En ese momento Kenji llego cargando varias bolsas – que bueno que están aquí – comento al verlas en la sala – he traído regalos – comento feliz, colocando las bolsas en las piernas de ambas, indicando que era de cada una, ella revisaron el contenido, para Serena una bolsa de Gucci, sencilla y pequeña como le gustan, para Ikuko una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, algo delicada y fina

-gracias papa, están contento ¿Qué pasa?

-te dieron un aumento – bromeo su esposa

-no, nada de eso – decía feliz, recargándose en el librero – es solo un detalle – hizo una pausa muy dramática sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas – ¿a que no saben a quién me encontré en la plaza?

-¿a quién? – preguntaron con curiosidad

-a Darien

-¿y estas sonriendo? – pregunto Serena sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, eso no le estaba agradando

-claro, estaba muy acaramelado con una chica – acuso – se veían tan enamorados – exagero

-¿una chica? – pregunto con temor la rubia

-oh, sí, se veían con tanto amor el uno al otro, se acariciaban – hizo otra pausa – seguro que también se besaron, pero no quise quedarme ahí a mirar

-¿estas bromeando? – dijo Serena levantándose como resorte, logrando que se mareara un poco, se puso algo pálida

-debe ser impactante para ti amor – le dijo con pena – sé que ese medicucho te andaba rondando, pero es mi deber decirte que no te conviene un hombre que tiene… novia

-¿y cómo sabes que era su novia? – dijo molesta recuperándose de el mareo

-no te digo que se veían tan acaramelados – le hablo como si tuviera cinco años – ese señor no te conviene, quizá sea su esposa

-no, eso no es cierto – sabía que él la amaba, pero su padre no se inventaría una cosa así nada mas ¿o sí?

-entiende cariño, él no te conviene – repitió

-él me ama ¿sabes? – Pero empezaba a sentir que se lo decía a sí misma y no a su padre – él se va a casar conmigo, vamos a formar una vida juntos – la voz se le estaba estrangulando se empezaba a sentir nerviosa y mareada

-Kenji no puedes ponerte así, no puedes intervenir en la vida de la niña – comento su mama

-es mi obligación alejar a los miserables que se quieren aprovechar de ella, debes entender que es por su bien

-no, es cierto, yo lo amo, el me ama ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Kenji suspiro con pesar – veo que ya te ha engatusado, pero es mi deber protegerte – suspiro de nuevo – por lo tanto te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo ¿me entiendes?

-¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida – no lo entiendo, soy mayor de edad, no puedes prohibirme nada – se defendió bastante alterada

-claro que puedo, soy tu padre y se mejor que tú lo que te conviene, además mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo digo – la tomó de los hombros – es por tu bien

-no puedes hacerme esto papa, no tienes ningún derecho

-claro que sí, es mi obligación protegerte – hizo una pausa – o te alejas de él, o me encargaré personalmente de arruinar su carrera – concluyo amenazante

-no puedes hacer eso – grito furiosa soltándose de su agarre

-claro que puedo, recuerda que tengo contactos Serena

-Kenji estas exagerando todo esto – intervino Ikuko – no puedes imponerle tu voluntad a la niña

-no puedes hacerlo papa – en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, no podía permitir que le hiciera nada al hombre que amaba

-si es necesario sí

-no, no puedes hacerle esto, ha trabajado mucho por llegar hasta donde está, no puedes destruir su futuro

-entonces hazme caso cariño

-no, no puedo, no puedes hacerle esto al padre de tu nieto – grito sin pensar, había llegado al punto de quiebre, con los nervios destrozados y la tensión de esos días, tenía que hacer algo

-¿Qué dijiste? – La zarandeo - ¿es que acaso tu…? – ella asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no tenía como comprobarlo, pero tenía todos los síntomas - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto iracundo – es que no te educamos bien, no te dimos valores ¿Cómo pudiste? – la zarandeo de nuevo

-es que lo amo papa, yo lo amo – decía llorando

-es un abusivo, un mentiroso que tiene a otra mujer – grito Kenji

-no es cierto, no es cierto – repetía sintiendo miedo, angustia, pero además sentía dolor físico, además del mareo que sentía le dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas de vomitar y el cuerpo lánguido – no lo voy a dejar entiendes – se zafo del agarre de su padre y por poco cae al suelo, a tropezones se fue caminando a la escalera

-vuelve acá Serena no hemos terminado

-ya basta Kenji – le dijo Ikuko impidiendo que el fuera por Serena quien con trabajos subía la escalera, le zumbaban los oídos, pero podía escuchar que su padre seguía gritando, lo que decía no lo entendía, sosteniéndose de las paredes llego a su habitación, sentía que se iba a desmayar, al entrar en su recamara se recargo un momento en la puerta cerrada y luego le puso llave, no quería que su padre entrara a discutir de nuevo, al menos, mientras se sentía tan mal, de pronto el celular que estaba sobre su cama empezó a sonar, con trabajo llego a él y lo contesto

-_hola cariño ¿Por qué no contestabas? _–Decía la voz de Darien con algo de preocupación – _llevo rato llamándote_

_-_Darien… - dijo en un suspiro con la respiración algo sofocada – me… me siento… mal – fue todo lo que dijo porque en ese momento se desmayo

-_Serena ¿Qué pasa? – _dijo angustiado – _Serena – _grito, pero no hubo respuesta, sin pensar más salió disparado de su departamento, solo deteniéndose a tomar sus llaves y su cartera, la había oído tan débil, tan rara, se le estrujo el corazón, no sabía si estaría en casa, pero era lo más probable, si le llegaba a pasar algo, Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar, iba manejando como loco, solo por suerte no lo detuvo una patrulla, en tiempo record llego a la casa de ella, se bajó como rayo y toco el timbre, pero no tenía tiempo de formalismos toco un par de veces más, no podía esperar, empezó a aporrear la puerta con el puño

-¿Quién rayos toca de esa manera? – pregunto Kenji al abrir la puerta se veía que estaba enojado porque estaba rojo de furia

-quiero ver a Serena – demando intentando entrar - ¿está aquí? – preguntó tenso

-está en su recamara – contesto Ikuko al ver que Kenji le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices

-usted no es bienvenido en mi casa señor – grito Kenji interponiéndose en la puerta para que Darien no entrará

-me importa muy poco si soy bienvenido o no – grito Darien tratando de controlar las ganas que sentía de romperle la cara a su futuro suegro – necesito ver a Serena y pasare por encima de usted si es necesario – amenazo

-pues sobre mi cadáver – amenazo Kenji

-no me tiente señor – dijo en un susurro amenazador

-Kenji por favor – suplicó Ikuko jalando a su marido lo que Darien aprovecho para entrar a la casa avanzo a toda prisa hasta las escaleras pero el padre de Serena le sujeto el brazo

-le prohíbo que este en esta casa – le ordeno – si no, llamaré a la policía – amenazo – violador – ofendió

-haga lo que quiera – se soltó del agarre sin entender a qué venia el calificativo – pero tendrán que dispararme para detenerme

Kenji se quedó estático viendo como subía de dos en dos las escaleras, algo en la mirada azul del pelinegro lo dejo perturbado, vio una férrea determinación a dar la vida si fuera necesario y por más que quisiera detenerlo no lo hizo, y lo vio desaparecer en el pasillo superior…

Ikuko subió tras él –por aquí – le indico cual era la puerta de su recamara – Serena, cariño, esta Darien aquí – no hubo respuesta – Serena – toco la puerta - ¿algo está pasando Darien? – dijo con angustia, con esa intuición que le decía que su hija no estaba bien

-deme permiso – movió a Ikuko lejos de la puerta y de una patada la derribo, lo que vio casi lo hizo gruñir de dolor, junto a la cama, desmayada estaba Serena, se veía pálida, tan frágil y pequeña – amor – corrió a su lado y se hinco, le tomo el pulso, lo tenía muy débil, le toco la frente, sudaba frio – amor – la llamo de nuevo, no hubo respuesta, sollozó le dolía verla así, pero tenía que hacer algo, la tomo en brazos

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – Pregunto Ikuko angustiada con las manos en el pecho en señal de oración -¿Qué tiene mi hija?

-no, sé, pero ahorita mismo me la llevo al hospital – decía caminando por el pasillo con ella en brazos, bajo las escaleras y en la puerta se tomó con él

-¿A dónde lleva a mi hija? – pregunto molesto

-apártese de mi camino – dijo en un susurro letal

Serena dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, o de angustia – mi bebe – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, eso angustio más a Darien, ¿acaso estaba embarazada?, ¿lo iba a perder?,

En ese momento Kenji reacciono al estado de su hija, se puso blanco

-por favor señor – dijo Darien suplicante – debo llevarla al hospital – él solo se hizo a un lado aun conmocionado, al mirar la angustia en el rostro de Darien cayó en cuenta que ese hombre amaba a su hija…camino junto a él y le ayudo a abrir la puerta del auto para que subiera a Serena

-nosotros los alcanzaremos – dijo Ikuko tomando la mano de su marido, Darien se alejó a toda velocidad en su auto y lo único que pedían todos es que Serena estuviera bien…

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Intenso ¿no? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué tiene Serena?**

**Gracias por los RW, y las visitas, y por seguir la historia**

**Las quiero**

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es mía dedicada a quienes se toman un tiempo para leerla**

* * *

><p>-necesito que me ayuden – gritaba Darien entrando al área de urgencias, con Serena en brazos, ella había gemido un poco, pero no había dicho nada – necesito una camilla pronto<p>

Una enfermera lo reconoció y en seguida se movilizo para ayudar Darien – cuáles son los síntomas – solicito al llegar a su lado

-desmayada desde… hace media hora… tiene fiebre y… el pulso débil – explico tratando de ser profesional, pero la preocupación lo esta traicionando – necesito que llamen a la doctora Mizuno y al doctor Tomoe – solicito a otras enfermeras que se acercaban mientras ellos avanzaban a una de las salas – necesito que le pongan suero – mientras lo hacían el pelinegro le revisaba las pupilas y el corazón, latía débil, aun no despertaba y se veía realmente pálida

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – pregunto el doctor Tomoe entrando en ese momento, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con algunas canas, y lentes – mira será mejor que me dejes revisarla – le pedía al ver el nerviosismo de su pupilo

-por eso lo mande llamar, yo me siento muy nervioso – comentaba con preocupación

-¿ella es Serena? – Le preguntó, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza tomándole la mano con ternura – necesito que salgas un momento

Darien lo miro un momento pero después asintió soltándola – pedí a Amy que viniera

-¿ella esta…?

-no estoy seguro… pero quiero que ella este presente – dijo con temor – estaré afuera – comento saliendo, justo en ese momento llegaban los padres de la rubia, les explico que su tutor la atendería, porque él estaba muy nervioso… y así se dirigieron los tres a la sala de espera, donde estuvieron más de una hora esperando noticias, Darien y Kenji caminaban de un lado a otro en lados opuestos de la sala, Kenji lo miraba cada que podía, su mirada perdida, la palidez de su rostro y la actitud nerviosa indicaba que en verdad estaba asustado, sin embargo no podía olvidar que lo vio con otra, aunque ahora se sentía culpable de que sus comentarios le afectaran tanto a su niña, pero… tenía que decirlo, tenía que contar la bajeza de ese medicucho

-tranquilo Darien – se acerco Ikuko a su lado, y Kenji podía escucharla bien, aunque ella hablara bajo – mi hija es fuerte – decía con la voz algo estrangulada, pero tratando de mantener la compostura, ella sabía que en estas situaciones la fortaleza radicaba en las mujeres, y de ellas dependía transmitirla a los hombres – se pondrá bien

-si le pasa algo a Serena… - se le cerraba la voz por las lagrimas contenidas – si yo la pierdo… a ella o a…

-¿tu lo sabias? –

-no, ella no me dijo nada… - suspiro con pesar – pero si todo esto acaba bien – le tomo las manos y la miro directo a los ojos – le juro que me casaré con ella, y la hare feliz – aseguro con vehemencia y en sus ojos se veía la real determinación, misma que pudo ver Kenji

-¿la amas? – no pudo resistirse a preguntar

-con toda el alma señor – respondió mirándolo a los ojos

-¿y por eso estabas conversando tan cariñosamente con otra mujer? – se notaba la molestia en su voz

-no entiendo de que habla, señor – respondió a la defensiva – pero yo jamás he traicionado a su hija, ni le he faltado al respeto

-esta tarde te vi conversando con una mujer de cabellera aguamarina en la plaza, muy hermosa, ella te miraba con amor, con ternura, y tu le acariciabas las manos con cariño… - hizo una pausa – solo te falto que la besaras – dijo molesto

Darien recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde y quien era la mujer que mencionaba el señor Tsukino

_Flashback_

_-no Michiru, tu novia excedió los limites el otro día – comentaba el pelinegro molesto –como se atreve a casi besar a mi novia enfrente de mis narices _

_-no es para tanto – comento Haruka interviniendo a la conversación – ni que fuera la primera vez que molesto a tus acompañantes_

_-si es para tanto por dos razones – empezó el pelinegro conteniendo su rabia – primero, jamás te había visto tan interesada en alguna de mis acompañantes, y segundo, Serena no es una simple acompañante, es la mujer de mi vida, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos – lo dijo con tanto orgullo que hasta la cara se le ilumino_

_Haruka sonrió con burla, pero también con algo de felicidad – es que ella es tan hermosa_

_-Haruka – la reprendió su sirena_

_-ves Michiru como quieres que disculpe su actitud_

_-Darien, por favor – pidió su amiga colocando sus manos en el pecho – se que Haruka lo hace para molestarte – le miraba con mucho cariño – pero de verdad es solo una broma – miro a su novia quien estaba cruzada de brazos – Haruka, quedamos en algo – le dijo como si regañara a un niño pequeño – perdónala ¿sí? – miro a Darien suplicante, ninguno se percato de que al otro lado de la plaza alguien los observaba molesto, indignado porque el medicucho estuviera hablando con esa mujer de esa manera tan romántica_

_-mira Darien – hablo la rubia – sabes que me gusta molestarte, pero jamás le faltare el respeto a Serena – le comento algo seria_

_-lo sé – dijo el pelinegro suspirando_

_Fin flashback_

Justo cuando Darien le iba a explicar las cosas a Kenji se acerco el doctor Tomoe, y el pelinegro corrió a su encuentro dejando esa conversación para después

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto apresurado

-ella está bien – comento tranquilo el doctor

-¿Qué tiene Serena? ¿Cómo está el bebe? – aun se sentía preocupado, sus padres solo esperaban respuesta tomados de la mano

-ella no está embarazada Darien…

-¿lo perdió? – pregunto con pánico, y tristeza

-calma muchacho, no, ella no estaba embarazada, nunca lo estuvo, ella ha tenido una fuerte crisis nerviosa combinada con una ligera anemia que ha tenido en estos últimos meses – comento con sencillez – por ahora está conversando con Amy, le hemos administrado unos medicamentos para estabilizarla y calmar sus nervios y después les daré una receta donde les indicare las vitaminas y la alimentación que debe seguir por un tiempo

-gracias doctor

-por ahora será mejor dejarla descansar, pasara la noche aquí y la daré de alta mañana por la tarde, pueden ir a descansar – les comento a los tres – pueden entrar a verla cuando la doctora Mizuno salga pero por favor no la fatiguen mucho y dicho esto se retiro

-señor – Darien le tomó el brazo antes que avanzara – sé que yo no le agrado, y que no aprueba mi relación con Serena, pero… - se miraron uno al otro, pero ya no con tanta rivalidad, aun había cosa que hablar entre ambos – quiero pedirle la oportunidad de conversar con usted después, con calma, en otro lado – dijo mirando alrededor – solo eso le pido

-está bien – dijo el señor con seriedad, Darien lo soltó y se alejo un poco para darles algo de espacio cuando fueran a ver a Serena, quizá las cosas podían mejorar con el suegro

XOXOXO

-entonces no estoy embarazada – pregunto con tristeza la rubia

-no Serena – explicaba Amy, una mujer de la edad de Serena, de cabello corto azul, una mirada tranquila y pausada, y una belleza clásica

-¿pero y mi falta de periodo, mis mareos, mi molestia? – pregunto extrañada

-mira, cuando uno inicia relaciones a veces el organismo se desestabiliza, y eso repercute en que tu periodo se modifique, no a todas les pasa, pero a otras sí, es algo natural, en cuanto a los síntomas, es debido a tu anemia, quizá combinada con el miedo sicológico a embarazarte

-¿miedo?

-bueno, es normal que al ver que tu periodo no llegara tu cuerpo reaccionara pensando que tenias los síntomas, o bien, aprovechando la anemia tu organismo pensó que se debía a un embarazo

-que complicado – comento con un suspiro

-el cuerpo humano es un misterio – comento con una sonrisa – supongo que no se cuidaron adecuadamente

-pues… no – dijo ruborizada

-mira Serena, conozco a Darien y sé que es un buen hombre… y si es tu decisión formar una familia con él está bien – hizo una pausa y le tomó la mano – pero es importante que mantengas una total atención a tu salud femenina, no solo con métodos anticonceptivos, sino también chequeos anuales, Papanicolaou, examen de mamas ¿me explico? – le decía con tranquilidad y el profesionalismo que siempre la caracterizaban

-sí, lo entiendo

-así que espero verte pronto en consulta ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo – le sonrió feliz.

-bueno, yo me retiro, descansa Serena buenas noches

-buenas noches Amy – al salir la doctora Serena suspiro, se había hecho ilusión con el bebe, pero también sabía que no era el momento adecuado, y que por algo eran las cosas, y más adelante, una vez casada y estabilizada su nueva vida, los hijos serian bienvenidos, y con más gusto

Los padres de la rubia se asomaron poco rato después que salió Amy, ambos estaban preocupados, se notaba en sus rostros, ella les sonrió para transmitirles tranquilidad, ahora que estaba medicada, y sus temores habían sido desechados se sentía más tranquila, sabia, que aun había temas pendientes, pero por ahora, prefería descansar

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? – pregunto su madre mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño

-bien mana, con sueño, pero bien – miro a su padre, se sintió algo nerviosa – papa yo…

Él le acaricio la mano con ternura – después hablamos hija – le beso la frente – por ahora descansa ¿sí?, vendremos en la mañana a verte y en la tarde te llevaremos a casa– comentó mientras ambos le daban beso de despedida, ella hubiera querido preguntarles por Darien, pero no quería que el ambiente pacífico que había por ahora cambiara,

De todos modos sabia que él estaría cerca, pues en la nube de inconsciencia que tenía desde que se desmayo podía oír la voz de Darien, hablándole, pidiéndole que no lo dejar, que se pusiera bien, que la amaba y que él la cuidaría, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño que la invitaba a sucumbir, de pronto sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, besándola tan dulcemente que podría pensar que era un sueño, pero sabía que no, sonrió

-hola hermosa – susurro Darien aun cerca de sus labios – ¿Cómo te sientes? – se alejo y ella abrió los ojos

-estoy bien – lo miro bien, se veía pálido y ojeroso, muy asustado, su cabello estaba revuelto por tantas veces que se pasaba la mano presa de los nervios - ¿tu estas bien? – le dijo preocupada

-si tu estas bien, yo estoy bien – sonrió con amor – me asustaste tanto – le dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella – no vuelvas a asustarme así – le dijo en un puchero

-lo siento amor – ella le acaricio el cabello con la mano que no tenia conectada al suero – no quise asustar a nadie – suspiro

-lo bueno que solo fue el susto, y ahora estarás bien – se enderezo para mirarla a los ojos – y de ahora en adelante voy a cuidar que tu alimentación sea excelente – dijo en tono profesional, ella sonrió

-de acuerdo doctor – hizo una pausa - ¿Darien? – Se puso seria, él la miro atento - ¿con quién estabas en la plaza? – su voz era tímida pero firme,

-con Michiru – comento con tranquilidad – quería que perdonara a su novia, por lo del otro día ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-que te había visto con una mujer muy cariñoso – se puso triste recordando la discusión con su padre y todo lo que le dijo

-confías en mí ¿cierto? – le tomo la mano libre y se la beso con adoración

-claro que sí – lo dijo con convicción, misma que sentía – solo quería saber

-yo no tengo problema, de hecho cuando te llame te iba a contar ese encuentro, pero bueno, no creas que no te lo iba a contar

-te amo – después bostezo

-será mejor que duermas corazón, mañana en la tarde te puedes ir a tu casa

-no te quedas conmigo – hizo un puchero mientras cerraba los ojos

-solo hasta que te duermas, y luego iré a hacer mis rondas

-pero hoy no trabajabas

-no, pero no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que tu no lo hagas – le dijo al oído mientras notaba que se iba durmiendo poco a poco – te amo – le beso la mejilla, estuvo un rato acariciándole el cabello, cuando sintió que se había dormido profundamente salió de la habitación a hacer sus rondas

XOXOXO

-hola gatita – entro una preocupada Haruka al cuarto de Serena, la mañana siguiente, un rato después que los padres de la rubia la visitaran

-Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba extrañada

-vine de visita ¿te molesta? – de pronto sintió que quizá no era bien recibida y temió importunar a la rubia

-no, para nada – sonrió para tranquilizarla – es solo que me sorprendió verte ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Michiru llamo a tu – hizo cara de molestia – novio, para invitarlos a cenar hoy, y él le dijo lo sucedido – se sentó en la cama y le tomo la mano – ¿estas bien?

-sí, mucho, me da gusto verte – la recién llegada le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy tierno y fraternal – gracias por venir

-Michiru también quería venir pero tuvo que ir a un ensayo

-cierto, Michiru toca el violín

-y muy bien debo agregar – se notaba la adoración que sentía por su sirena – por eso solo pude venir yo, pero te manda saludos y espera que te recuperes pronto

-dile que muchas gracias, y también dale mis saludos – Haruka asintió – Haruka, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, pero quiero que seas sincera y no me lo tomes a mal

-claro, tu pregunta

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal Darien? – Fue directa y lo dijo con tranquilidad - ¿o es contra los hombres en general?

Haruka sonrió con algo de melancolía – ciertamente tengo una fijación con Darien, pero es un poco difícil de explicar

-sabes que cuentas conmigo, y que puedes verme como a una amiga – le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo

-lo sé – suspiro – veras, desde que era niña supe que mis gustos no eran como el del resto de las chicas, a ellas les gustaba ponerse vestidos, jugar con muñecas, tomar el té – hizo una cara de asco – a mí me gustaba el americano, las carreras de autos, desarmar cosas –sonrió de nuevo – decían que era marimacho, pero nunca me importo, cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que mis gustos no solo iban en torno a las actividades, a mi no me gustaban los chicos, me gustaban las chicas, y por más que trataba de decir que eso no está bien no podía evitarlo, conocí a un chico, desde pequeña éramos unidos jugábamos juntos éramos vecinos, al parecer el empezó a sentirse atraído por mí, como yo luchaba por ese sentimiento que sentía por mis compañeras acepte ser su novia – empezó a ponerse tensa

-tranquila, si te sientes mal no continúes

-no, estoy bien – respiro para tranquilizarse – esto no lo sabe nadie más que Michiru

-gracias por la confianza

-yo tenía 15 y el 18, llevábamos unos meses saliendo como novios, nos besábamos y eso, pero… no sentía nada, era yo muy fría al respecto, y él me lo dijo, que no correspondía a sus besos ni caricias, un día, y después de pensarlo mucho, le confesé que no sentía nada por él, que a mí me gustaban las chicas…

-lo tomó mal

-mal es poco, se puso furioso, se sentía ofendido, burlado… desde ese día no nos volvimos a hablar, yo me sentía mal por él no quería lastimarlo, pero… en parte me sentía aliviada por haber sido sincera con mi amigo

-pero no quedo la cosa ahí ¿verdad?

-unas semanas después lo encontré cerca de mi casa, estaba bebido, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie… él me vio… yo me aleje de él pero me siguió… el me insulto… como vio que lo ignoraba me empezó a agredir físicamente... me llevo a su casa… me golpeo, bastante fuerte – para este momento las lagrimas de la chica surcaban sus mejillas – luego me tiro al piso… me pateo, yo medio me defendí… también lo golpee un poco, eso lo puso más furioso… se me fue encima Serena… me llevo a su cama… entre su furia y su rabia me desgarro la ropa y luego… el luego… - su llanto la hizo callar un momento – el me violo – dijo en un hilo de voz – el me violo – la rabia, la furia y el dolor que ese recuerdo le traía la abordo de nuevo

-oh, Dios mío – Serena con esfuerzo se acerco a ella y la abrazo dándole todo su apoyo, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lagrimas

-me dijo mientras lo hacía… que así aprendería a apreciar a un hombre… y que así me dejarían de gustar las chicas… que porque era una aberración lo que sentía… y… cuando acabo… se quedo sobre mí… dormido… como si… como si fuéramos una pareja normal… me beso y me dijo… lo hiciste bien cariño… y luego se durmió – se quedo llorando un rato mientras Serena la consolaba en silencio acariciando su espalda y su cabello – desde entonces no confió en los hombres, ni como amigos ni como nada – dijo con coraje – pero con Darien… quizá crees que es tonto, o está mal pero Darien… se parece mucho a Zafiro

-entiendo, de algún modo te recuerda a Zafiro

-he visto que no es un maldito monstruo como Zafiro, pero… cada que lo veo… no puedo evitar sentir cierta indignación, y el único modo de sentirme mejor es ofenderlo y molestarlo, sé que es tonto e infantil, pero…

-sé que debe ser difícil para ti, todo esto, y no te voy a pedir que cambies de actitud con Darien solo porque sí – le limpio las lagrimas – pero estoy segura que en él podrías encontrar un amigo sincero… si le das la oportunidad

-hablas como mi sirena – dijo sonriendo

-ah, entonces es una chica inteligente

-eso me da miedo

¿Qué sea inteligente? – se burlo

-claro que no – se rio – pero ella es tan bella y podría enamorarse de Darien y dejarme y… no lo soportaría

-podría enamorarse de él – no pudo evitar sentir una puzadita de celos – pero ella te ama a ti, y él me ama a mi

-eso es cierto, y quien no podría amarte a ti – dijo algo pícaro – podría una adorarte todo la vida – dijo de broma

-pero eso solo lo puedo hacer yo – dijo una voz bastante tensa desde la puerta, ambas rubias miraron a Darien con los puños cerrados observando la escena

-vamos Chiba, que sensible te pones cuando no duermes – dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba, cuando la vio bien Darien notó que había estado llorando

-Haruka – la tomó del brazo delicadamente - ¿todo bien? – lo dijo serio mirándola con preocupación – si necesitas algo…

-gra…gracias – dijo algo turbada por la cercanía de Darien, podía sentir su fuerza y tamaño, pero la tomaba del brazo de una manera tierna y delicada, no pudo evitar sentirse ruborizada y le sonrió sinceramente – estoy bien

Serena carraspeo desde la cama – quieren que me vaya para darles privacidad – dijo un poco mordaz, no pudo evitar que se sintiera incomoda de verlos tan cerca, y aun cuando Haruka tenía ciertas preferencia nadie podía negar que era muy hermosa, alta, delgada, cabello rubio, ojos expresivos y atrayentes, era toda una belleza, la risa de Haruka rompió el escaneo que le hacia

-¿celosa gatita? – se burlo

-¿yo? – Se hizo la inocente – no para nada – sonrió divertida, y el ambiente se relajo

-bien, me voy ahora – se acerco a la cama – gracias por escucharme – le dio un beso en la mejilla – gatita hermosa

-Haruka – siseo el pelinegro

-Chiba vete a dormir o a dar una vuelta – bromeo – es broma, ya me voy – y dicho esto salió dejando a la pareja sola

-es insoportable – se quejo Darien sentándose en la cama, para luego besar los labios de su novia

-Darien – le sonrió – no lo tomes personal, ella solo… ha sufrido mucho

-pero yo que culpa tengo – se quejo como un niño

-no se trata de culpa, solo que… mira ella ha vivido cosas que la han lastimado, y… es como un animal herido…

-Serena, yo no tengo nada contra ella, y casi le tengo aprecio por Michiru, pero… a veces me saca de quicio, y más cuando se te acerca tanto

-es solo para molestarte – se rio

-y sí que me molesta – hizo un puchero – pero ese es el punto, en mi se desquita de lo que sea que le haya pasado y no me agrada

-sé que no debería decir esto, pero creo que es mejor, pero prométeme, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo, razón o situación vas a mencionar esto ¿si?

-bien – dijo con aburrimiento

-no Darien, en serio, júrame que no dirás ni harás nada – lo miro a los ojos con determinación

-bien cabeza de chorlito, lo juro por la memoria de mis padres – dijo muy serio, la rubia le relato la historia de Haruka a Darien, por momentos no sabía si hacia lo correcto, pero quizá así, el entendería la actitud de su amiga, conforme iba relatando las cosas, Darien apretaba los puños y la mandíbula – maldito cerdo – dijo al fin – ahora la entiendo

-ella necesita amigos Darien, y para eso estamos ¿verdad?

-claro que sí, gracias por contarme eso amor, ahora la veo con otros ojos, y es más, dejare que me insulte todo lo que quiera – ambos se rieron y se quedaron un rato conversando, haciéndose cariñitos y diciéndose cuanto se amaban, después la dejo para que descansara y comiera lo que le llevaron

XOXOXO

El celular de Darien sonó un rato después de que salió del cuarto de Serena, se le hacía raro que no hubiera llamado antes, pero quizá era para darle dramatismo a la situación

-hola bruja

_-hola primo, ¿Cómo esta Serena?_

-descansando, todo fue solo un susto – explico aunque solo era por cortesía, ya que si no se equivocaba ella ya lo sabía - ¿tu lo sabias verdad?

_-¿Qué acabaría en el hospital? No – dijo tranquila_

-¿y sobre el bebe?

_-solo sabía que no habría tan pronto un nuevo Chiba en la familia, aun les faltan cosas por vivir y pruebas que superar… solo ten fe en ella como ella te la tiene a ti _

-lo haré bruja, saludos a Nick y al abuelo

-_saludos a Serena_

XOXOXO

Horas más tarde y después de comer y reposar la comida Serena estaba pensando en Darien, y en lo que pasaría una vez que hablara con su padre al respecto, de pronto alguien entro a su habitación

-oh, cariño ¿Cómo estás?, ¿estas bien? – era un hombre alto, pero no tanto como Darien, de cabello negro, largo, atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules, era delgado, se acercó a la cama de Serena, le tomo la mano y se la beso – cariño estaba tan preocupado por ti – le decía acelerado y compungido

-Seyia ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto soltando su mano – y no me digas cariño – dijo algo tensa

-pedí permiso en el trabajo para venir a verte, he estado inquieto por eso vine a verte– tomó de nuevo su mano y la beso otra vez - ¿Qué dice el medico? ¿Qué tienes?, no contestaron en tu celular así que llame a Mina, y ella me dijo que estabas en el hospital y que quizá fuero por lo del bebe

-esa prima mía – dijo con molestia tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo – pero…

-no te preocupes cariño, yo voy a cuidar de ti – decía eufórico y entusiasmado – es evidente que el padre de tu hijo no se hará responsable, o de lo contrario estaría aquí

-pero Seyia… - trato de hablar y de zafarse de su agarre y ninguno de los dos noto que alguien entraba a la habitación

-no te preocupes, amor mío, yo te amo, tú lo sabes, yo me hare cargo de ti, de ti y tu bebe, que amaré como si fuera mío, solo porque es tuyo, seré un padre para el – le beso la mano – se que no me amas aun, pero lo harás, te conquistare

-pero…pero… pero – antes de poder decir otra cosa Seyia se abalanzo para darle un dominante beso a la rubia, la beso con pasión y ardor mientras ella se resistía, pero estaba atrapada sin remedio

-no es hora de visitas – rugió Darien desde la puerta aguantando el impulso de sacar a ese perro a patadas del cuarto, Serena se puso pálida al verlo, y al fin que se vio librada del asalto respirada agitadamente

-usted debe ser el doctor de Sere – dijo Seyia acercándose a Darien con una sonrisa de lobo para saludarlo – y sé que hará una excepción por mí – le guiño un ojo – soy el prometido de Serena y he venido desde mi trabajo a verla un momento – sonrió triunfante mientras seguía sujetando la mano que Darien apretó de más mientras veía a Serena aun pálida, que no podía articular palabra pero que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza – usted entiende que esto del amor es tan increíble, y que puedo quedarme solo un momento para despedirme adecuadamente de ella – enarco las cejas de manera picara

-Seyia… por favor – suplico Serena con esfuerzo

-oh, cariño no te avergüences es normal que las parejas quieran tener intimidad, en especial cuando ya hay un bebe involucrado es obvio que se imaginan como fue concebido – decía con orgullo y picardía

-perdone señor… - tenia la mandíbula tensa y hablaba con los dientes apretados

-Kou, Seyia Kou

-bien señor Kou, creo que no me he presentado correctamente – le dijo con un sonrisa forzada – soy el doctor Darien Chiba – se presento – señorita Tsukino – se dirigió a la rubia que seguía pálida – podría decirle al señor Kou quien soy yo – pidió con dulzura, Seyia se giro a ver a Serena aun sonriendo

-Darien es mi novio, y… mi prometido – dijo muy seria y tensa, la cara de Seyia se transformó perdió el color, su sonrisa cayo y se convierto en mueca y casi hubiera perdido el conocimiento

-así que – Darien lo tomó del cuello de su camisa– Serena es MI novia, MI prometida, MI mujer y lleva a MI hijo – lo zarandeo un poco – por lo que le pido amablemente – lo empujo a la puerta – que se retire – lo saco de la habitación de la rubia sin darle oportunidad de nada, ni de despedirse ni de nada, Serena sintió pena por él – pero que desfachatez la suya, si no estuviéramos en el hospital te juro que lo machacaba a golpes – comento tronándose los dedos

-lo siento Darien – se disculpo ella muy apenada y preocupada – te juro que no quise que me besara, jamás le he dado pie a nada, pero él insiste en estar conmigo – suspiro

-no te preocupes "cariño" – se burlo y ella hizo una mueca, luego sonrieron – por suerte escuche casi toda la conversación, y vi tus intentos de soltar tu mano – le tomo la mano y la acaricio, como si la limpiara, luego la beso con delicadeza

-me alegra que te comportaras a la altura del lugar, un escándalo te hubiera traído problemas – dijo aun apenada

-en realidad me preocupaba mas lastimarte al alejar a ese… felpudo de ti – le acaricio los labios, también haciendo como que se los limpiaba y luego la beso – en un rato vendrá el doctor Tomoe y te hará un chequeo antes de darte de alta, ya le avise a Ikuko y tus padres vendrán pronto

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, en sus mentes había algo que aun no comentaban y con las incoherencias de Seyia salió a colación

-lamento mucho lo del bebe – comento Serena – pero en mi ignorancia Mina me metió ideas en la cabeza, pensé que estaba embarazada… pero Amy aclaro mis dudas – sonrió con tristeza

-me hubiera encantado que estuvieras embarazada – le acaricio el vientre – pero por algo son las cosas y debemos disfrutar ahora que no han llegado

-lo sé, vendré pronto con Amy para empezar un método anticonceptivo, si estás de acuerdo

-claro que si amor – le beso la mejilla – me parece bien tomar precauciones, porque – se apeno un poco – he sido bastante irresponsable en ese aspecto, y temo que no puedo controlarme contigo lo suficiente para protegerte usando condón

-me he dado cuenta – se burlo – además estamos sanos, esto solo es para evitar un embarazo prematuro – le acaricio la mejilla – gracias por sacar a Seyia

-ni menciones al felpudo por favor – pidió con una sonrisa acida – prefiero olvidar el incidente, te manda saludos Rei

-esa bruja – sonrió – ah, por cierto – se puso seria – vamos a ser abuelos – su voz era solemne

-¿Qué?... pero como – no entendí nada, y al ver la seriedad de su novia, no pensó que fuera broma

-Luna esta en cinta – comento con el mismo tono serio – gracias a Artemis, así que… exijo que se repare la falta

-pobre Artemis, se tendrá que casar con Luna – siguió la broma con la misma seriedad

-sí, y que sea pronto, no quiero que se rumoree que Luna es una fácil

-se hará todo como tu gustes – la beso con amor

XOXOXO

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales Darien se mantuvo un tanto lejos de Serena, se llamaban y escribían pero prefería no buscarla en casa, sobre todo porque aunque la dieron de alta del hospital el doctor recomendó varios días de descanso, la extrañaba pero por ahora era mejor tomar las cosas con calma, así que por ahora la amaría a distancia

XOXOXO

Del aeropuerto llegaba un avión procedente de Estados Unidos, los pasajeros iniciaron el descenso por la sala de llegada, una mujer entraba con su mirada de superioridad observando todo a su alrededor mirando con ojo crítico y altanería

-bien Darien Chiba, he venido hasta aquí por ti, y no me vas a dejar de nuevo – decía la mujer mientras caminaba – ahora no puedes huir y te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre – se prometía a si misma mientras seguía avanzando, y a su paso dejaba un sequito de hombres que al ver su belleza babeaban literalmente, ella solo se sentía feliz por el efecto de lujuria que causaba en los hombres, esa era siempre su mejor arma, su propio cuerpo, y su dotes de seducción, y venia con la tarea de reconquistar al doctor que hace tiempo la dejo, y que ella no quiere perder – volverás a ser mío Darien – juro al viento

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, si, lo sé, no hay bebe, pero creo que es mejor así por ahora ¿no creen?, pobre Haruka, sufrió mucho, pero sé que es una mujer fuerte, por eso le di esa historia tan triste ¿Qué opinan?, como odio a Seyia, es un felpudo arrastrado, pero me sirve para los propósitos, jajaja, ¿quieren que lo linchemos?, ¿será esta su única intervención en la historia? ¿Y quién es la misteriosa mujer que llego al aeropuerto? De que será un punto de tensión lo será, pero trataré que no lo sea tanto, espero, jeje<strong>

**Y ahora a responder RW, antes quiero pedir una disculpa por no responder los del cap anterior, pero fue falta de tiempo, pero tratare de responderlos siempre **

**Moon86: **thank you for continuing the story, I hope you like the chapter, kiss

**RICHIE PECOSA: **pues no, no le paso nada a Sere, espero que te haya gustado este Nuevo capitulo

**SalyLuna: **si, Kenji está loco, pero hay que darle chance porque es su pequeña princesa, jajaja, pero tranquila que no será así todo el tiempo, ya ves que no es nada serio, solo una anemia, y bueno, al menos habrá una pequeña boda gatuna no? Gracias por seguirme

**Alejandra: **si, Haru es bien lanzada, pero es pura broma, porque ella adora a su sirena, jeje, Kenji entenderá tarde o temprano que esa par no puede ser separado, porque se aman, lamento que Sere no tenga bebe, pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Yazbelltsukinochiba: **qué bueno que te gustó el cap, lo siento no hubo bebe, pero al menos no se nos está muriendo la protagonista no?, gracias por seguir la historia

**Christydechiba: **si, Kenji está loco, jajaja, que puedo decir, hacía falta un cambio no?, Haru me encanta, es un cambio también bastante fresco creo yo, no son celos, como te habrás dado cuenta, sígueme la pista amiga, y éxito en tu historia nueva

**Awase Kagami Ayumi: **lamento dejarte con la duda, pero es parte del gancho, jajajaja, pues aquí se aclaro la duda de esa conversación que tal? Gracias por seguirme

**Juanis: **qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior espero te haya gustado este, pues si, sé está dando cuenta Kenji, pero bueno, creo que aun se hará el difícil, o tal vez ya les de su bendición, aun no se bien eso, y espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, jeje, gracias por seguir la historia

**Gra: **te agradezco el rw, y que te guste la historia

**ary princxsaku: **pues para ser sincera no sé qué hubiera pasado, jajaja, pero bueno, estuvo intenso eso del beso, Darien no la deja, y si hubieran estado solos no creo que la hubiera besado, jeje, pues si, Kenji se puso loco, pero creo que se hubiera visto mucho peor si la corre o la insulta o algo parecido, esa pose de donde están tus valores se me hace mas tranquis, y sí, en parte fue embarazo sicológico, pero así es mejor, creo yo, digo, que aun no haya bebe, gracias por seguirme

**Sensmoi: **ohh, este Darien es divino, jeje, como todos mis Darien jajaja, pero espero que las cosas mejoren ahora, pues ya ves que no fue embarazo, pero pese a que me lo sugirieron no quise ponerle una enfermedad casi terminal y fulminante, algo así mas ligero estuvo mejor, me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero las sigas leyendo

**Nesha Stela Moon: **que te pareció el cap manita?, pues ya viste que no hubo bebe, espero que te guste este cap, besitos

**Bien y eso es todo por ahora, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

La casa Tsukino parecía tranquila desde fuera, no se veía ni oía movimiento dentro de ella, de no ser porque las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas cualquiera diría que no había nadie, pero Darien sabía que lo esperaban, esta era la noche de enfrentar a la familia de su amada Serena, ya había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, y ya era el momento de dejar las cosas claras, la noche anterior había estado conversando con ella al respecto, si se tardaba más en hablar con Kenji, pensaría que estaba asustado o arrepintiéndose y ninguna de las dos opciones le pasaban por la mente, él estaba ansioso por dejar las cosas claras con Kenji, para poder tener un noviazgo normal, tranquilo, sin esconderse

Darien se acerco a la puerta, y suspiro, se acomodo la corbata con la mano libre ya que tenia una ocupada con dos rosas una blanca y una roja, suspiro de nuevo y toco el timbre, con educación y prudencia

-buenas noches – saludo un Kenji serio, pero sin muestras de enfrentamiento – pase señor Chiba

-gracias señor Tsukino – respondió el pelinegro entrando a la casa, cuando cerraron la puerta se giro y le extendió la mano a su suegro – buenas noches

Con cierta resistencia Kenji respondió el saludo con un apretón de manos, y lo invito a sentarse en la sala – gusta algo de tomar – pregunto el anfitrión con educación

-no, gracias – se sentó en uno de los sillones

-la cena esta lista – indico Ikuko saliendo del comedor – buenas noches Darien

-buenas noches señora – respondió en pelinegro levantándose y entregándole la rosa blanca – con todo respeto señora

-oh, que dulce – dijo sonrojada – pero si tomare como un insulto que me digas señora – lo regaño tomando la rosa

-lo siento – sonrió Darien con pena – Ikuko

-así esta mejor – sonrió – Serena bajará en un minuto – comento al tiempo que se sentaba y Darien y Kenji se sentaban después - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-pesado seño… - se interrumpió al ver como la miraba su suegra – Ikuko, pero amo mi trabajo – sonrió sinceramente

-se nota – respondió ella – y me alegro

-buenas noches – hablo Serena desde la escalera, lentamente se acerco a donde Darien estaba sentado mientras este se levantaba, ella iba sencilla pero bella con un vestido corte A y de mangas cortas, en color crema, su cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, y un maquillaje discreto

-buenas noches Serena – le entrego la rosa roja, luego le tomó la mano y se la llevo a los labios para depositar un casto beso – estas hermosa – le sonrió con coquetería

Kenji carraspeo sin poder evitarlo, Ikuko lo miro con desaprobación pero no lo regaño – pasemos a la mesa – indicó Ikuko

La cena se mantuvo en una conversación neutral, con una temática muy ligera sobre el hospital, el trabajo de Kenji o Serena, y lo que había hecho Ikuko en las actividades hogareñas

-bueno es momento del postre – comentó la rubia levantándose de la mesa

-el postre lo hizo Serena – dijo con orgullo su mama – y en general es muy buena en la cocina

-puedo imaginarlo

-creo que puedo decir que será una buena esposa – comentó de nuevo Ikuko y Kenji casi se atraganto con su bebida

-estoy seguro que sí – comento el pelinegro divertido por la reacción de Kenji, de nuevo la conversación se volvió superficial, una vez terminado el postre Kenji tomó la palabra

-quisiera hablar con el señor Chiba a solas – pidió a las mujeres con seriedad

Serena miró a Darien con preocupación, el asintió con un ligera sonrisa para darle confianza, ella se retiro junto con su madre a la cocina, mientras Kenji se puso en pie

-pasemos a la sala – le indico, una vez que ambos se sentaron Kenji lo miro durante un minuto sin decir nada, mientras Darien se mantenía quieto ante el escrutinio de su suegro – ¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi hija? – pregunto no ocurriéndosele otra cosa que preguntar

-quiero que ella sea mi amiga, mi novia, mi esposa, y la madre de mis hijos – hubiera querido decir que también su amante, pero era mejor no alterarlo sin necesidad – quiero entregarle mi vida entera, y amarla mientras tenga vida – lo miraba directo a los ojos, para que viera la verdad en ellos

-¿así que la ama?

-con toda el alma señor

-y dígame ¿Quién era la mujer del otro día? – pregunto con una sonrisa irónica

-Michiru es una amiga mía que conocí en Estados Unidos – explico con calma

-y lo viene siguiendo desde allá, por lo que veo

-no para nada – sonrió divertido – ella es concertista, toca el violín y justo ha venido a una serie de conciertos aquí, además ella no esta interesada en mi, ni yo en ella

-puede que sea cierto que a usted no le interesa ¿pero cómo está seguro que ella no está interesada en usted?

-porque ella tiene otros gustos

-¿otros gustos?

-si, y le aseguro que ella es feliz con su pareja, y le es fiel – dio por terminado el tema – yo solo quiero que me permita estar con Serena, que me permita conquistarla, salir con ella, convivir con ustedes, quiero que ella pueda compartir su dicha con ustedes, sin mentiras, sin escondernos, todo claro y limpio como el agua

-así que quiere mi permiso ¿cierto?

-sé que usted quiere lo mejor para su hija, y que quizá a sus ojos no sea el hombre adecuado, quisiera que me aceptara, pero como le dije la otra vez, luchare contra el mundo por ella – guardo silencio esperando su reacción

-y dígame como es que acaba de regresar de su viaje, reencuentra a mi hija y ya quiere formalizar todo, ella nunca lo menciono cuando estaban en la escuela, es extraño ¿no? – Kenji buscaba un punto quebradizo en la fortaleza de Darien

-sabe señor, desde que conocí a su hija me enamore de ella – Kenji lo miro extrañado – la primera vez que la vi fue como ver a un ángel – su mirada brillaba de emoción al recordar ese primer encuentro – era tan bella, y tan tímida conmigo – Kenji ladeo la cabeza, si algo no era Serena era tímida – lo sé, al parecer no pudimos entablar una amistad, fue extraño, pero para mí era bella, divertida, amigable – sonrió – aunque no conmigo, no nos llevábamos para nada, pero nunca podía dejar de mirarla, me sentía con la necesidad de ver que estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada, y cuando ella sonreía yo era feliz – suspiro – señor, yo daría mi vida, y todo lo que soy por verla feliz

Kenji suspiro, al oírlo hablar así, recordó como había sido cuando conoció a Ikuko, y que por cierto en un principio ellos tampoco se llevaron muy bien, sus caracteres eran muy disparejos, quizá como en el caso de su hija y el doctor

-debe entender señor que yo adoro a mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ella – Darien asintió – cierto es que aun no estoy del todo convencido de esta relación pero si ella ya lo acepto no puedo intervenir – suspiro – a menos que quiera perderla a ella

-es por eso que creo que es mejor hacer las cosas como se debe – Darien extendió la mano para cerrar la conversación y Kenji le correspondió

El resto de la velada fue más intima, bebieron una copa de vino para celebrar el noviazgo de Darien y Serena, Darien hablo un poco de su niñez y de su estadía en Estados Unidos, el se sentía tranquilo y feliz, ahora las cosas serian más fáciles

XOXOXO

Darien se encontraba en su consultorio haciendo sus anotaciones finales del paciente que se acababa de ir, era su ultimo paciente por lo que terminando se iría a su casa, al fin su guardia había terminado y llegaría a descansar, un toque en la puerta lo saco de su escritura

-adelante

-doctor – se asomo la secretaria – quería ver si no necesitaba nada

-no Molly, nada, gracias – comento el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de sus papeles – ya puedes retirarte – comento mirándola y sonriéndole

-gracias doctor, que descanse

-igualmente – la secretaria se fue cerrando la puerta y él volvió a sus papeles, cinco minutos después escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo

-¿olvidaste algo Molly? – pregunto aun escribiendo

-hola Darien – hablo una sensual voz que no era la de su secretaria

Darien levanto la vista y miro a la mujer que había entrado a su consultorio, alta, piel blanca, cabello negro largo, y ojos azules, iba vestida con un traje entallado que enfatizaba sus curvas y el cabello recogido en una coleta

-¿tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesto, levantándose de un salto de su asiento

-he venido a visitar a un amigo – pestañeo con coquetería y cara de inocencia

-vamos Neherenia, no juegues conmigo – dijo alterado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-en realidad he venido por ti – se encamino al escritorio y quiso abrazar al pelinegro lanzándose a su cuello, pero este le detuvo las muñecas – necesitamos hablar – dijo seria retrocediendo un paso

-tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar – comento molesto, tomó los documentos que estaban en su escritorio y los arreglo para luego meterlos en un cajón y cerrar con llave – y si me disculpas, pero voy de salida

-bien – sonrió burlona – por ahora me iré – se acerco a la puerta meneando la cadera con coquetería – pero estoy en la ciudad y no me iré hasta que no vuelvas conmigo a Estados Unidos – dijo con decisión, le lanzo un beso al aire y salió dejando a Darien molesto y extrañado, preguntándose que problemas le traería ella a su vida

XOXOXO

-¿Qué tienes amor? – pregunto Serena cuando se vieron ese fin de semana, ahora sí, sus padres sabían dónde estaba, y se sentía feliz, iba platicando con animo de sus actividades de la semana hasta que cayó en cuenta que Darien no la escuchaba

-nada amor – le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, se la acerco para besarla, y le sonrió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

-¿tienes algún problema amor? – le pregunto tomando su mano entre la suyas, transmitiéndole su apoyo y amor

-es que…- dudo un poco – tengo un paciente y… estoy preocupado por él – mintió, pero en ese momento no sabía qué más podía hacer

-tranquilo amor, tu eres un buen médico, y sabrás hacer lo correcto – le dijo con dulzura lo miro a los ojos con devoción – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-lo sé – le sonrió con amor, y eso lo animo un poco – "tengo que hablar contigo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin parecer que hice algo malo, yo no me equivoque esa vez, pero ahora no sé cómo arreglar esto"

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, Darien se animo un poco a contarle lo de su semana, omitiendo la molesta visita de esa mujer, y Serena le platicaba del nuevo proyecto que llevaría, después de almorzar salieron del restaurante para ir a la plaza, vieron aparadores, se compraron un helado, iban abrazados, demostrándose su amor

-¿verdad que son lindos Haru? – comento una enternecida Michiru a sus espaldas

-aun no entiendo cómo puede estar con un fulano como ese – respondió Haruka cruzándose de brazos

-Haruka – grito la rubia lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga

-gatita – dijo sonriendo – a mí también me da gusto verte – se abrazaron largo rato, Darien carraspeo – Chiba, siempre rompiendo el encanto – dijo molesta soltando a Serena

-es que soy muy celoso – respondió el aludido divertido mientras besaba la mejilla de Michiru

Los cuatro se fueron a tomar un café y platicaron largo rato, bromearon, Darien y Haruka seguían la misma rutina de siempre, pero algo había cambiado, Darien ya no se enojaba tanto, a pesar de los intentos de Haruka de hacerlo rabiar, Serena noto esta interacción y decidió ayudar a Haruka a lograr su cometido

-de verdad Serena – Haru le tomó la mano – yo te puedo enseñar cosas que no sentirás con el aburrido de tu novio – le dijo de manera sensual

-pues la verdad – Serena se le acerco un poco – quizá algún día acepte una de tus proposiciones – también hablo de manera sensual coqueteándole con la mirada

-basta – grito Darien poniéndose de pie – es suficiente – tomó a Serena de la mano y la hizo levantarse – nos vamos en este momento – estaba rojo de la furia contenida, mientras las chicas estaban muertas de risa – Michiru – miro a su amiga de forma seria – luego nos vemos – ella asintió entendiendo en su mirada que necesitaban hablar de algo importante – adiós Haruka – gruño

-adiós Chiba – respondió aun sonriendo – Serena – le guiño un ojo

-adiós chicos – se despidió Michiru mirando a Darien con cierta preocupación

-adiós amigas – dijo Serena aun riendo a carcajada limpia, se dejo arrastrar por Darien hasta el coche de él, pensó que la llevaría a su casa, pero cuando vio que la llevaba al departamento de él no dijo nada, incluso el silencio en el auto fue un tanto tenso, Darien seguía jalando a Serena hasta que llegaron al departamento, una vez que entraron a él la abrazo con fuerza y la beso con desesperación, mientras ella se dejaba hacer

-con que… un día… vas a aceptar… las propuestas de Haruka – dijo indignado entre beso y beso, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de su novia, logrando quitarle cuanta ropa pudiera

-sabes…que…bromeo – decía entre la diversión y el placer

-no…lo que pasa…es que te gusta…torturarme – se quejo acariciando y lamiendo toda la piel que podía, de apoco le fue quitando la ropa mientras la arrastraba al sillón más cercano

Un desesperado gato maullaba alrededor del sillón donde Darien tenía prisionera a su novia

-ahora no Artemis – le dijo el pelinegro mientras le lanzaba la playera haciéndolo correr a la recamara bufando

-eres malo – se quejo la rubia entre suspiros mientras quedaba desnuda, bajo el peso de su novio

-es lo que…provocas querida – se fue directo a su centro a lamerlo con desesperación…con hambre, Serena grito presa del placer – jamás olvides…que como yo…nadie te hará…vibrar – decía entre la tortura que le hacía a su feminidad – ni hombre…ni mujer…ni nadie…eres mía -demandó

-soy…tuya…toda tuya…soy… - el orgasmo le corto el habla y la capacidad de pensar, fue lanzada al infinito para deslizarse de regreso en una nube de éxtasis y felicidad plenas

-te amo tanto… - decía con voz tortuosa mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón – que no imagino…la vida sin ti… - se fue adentrando en ella poco a poco mientras ambos gemían – si te pierdo…si me dejas…no podre…no podría – Serena le cubrió los labios con sus dedos, mientras él se quedaba quieto unido a ella

-ni siquiera lo digas – lo miro y vio la tristeza que lo embargaba al pensar en perderla – jamás… me alejare de ti

-¿a pesar de todo? – preguntó con temor

-nos amamos ¿cierto? – Lo miró a los ojos, el solo asintió, mirándola con el amor que le tiene – entonces podremos superar cualquier – movió la cadera para sentirlo más profundamente, gimieron – prueba – sonrió picara mientras lo incitaba a moverse

-te amo – la beso con ternura mientras poco a poco se iba enterrando mas y mas en ella al compas de sus embestidas, hasta que el orgasmo se hizo inevitable y ambos gritaron sus nombres con amor y placer

XOXOXO

Michiru esperaba en una cafetería a que apareciera su amigo, durante dos días después de habérselo encontrado en el centro comercial no había podido contactar con él, entre los pacientes de él y los ensayos de ella se había hecho difícil, pero el tercer día pudieron reunirse, ella estaba preocupada y temía que algo pasaría

-lamento el retraso – un apenado Darien la sacaba de sus meditaciones mientras se sentaba a la mesa, aun tenia puesta la bata – pero tuve un contratiempo

-no te preocupes voy llegando – le dijo con tranquilidad – mejor dime que pasa

-Neherenia está aquí – fue directo al grano, Michiru arqueo una ceja – dice que viene por mi

Michiru sonrió sin poder evitarlo – esa mujer está cada vez más loca

-no le veo la gracia Michiru – la reprendió el pelinegro

-¿ya le dijiste a Serena? – su amigo negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-en realidad no lo sé… - dudo un momento – es que no quiero que Serena tenga nada que ver con ella…temó que la manipule o le mienta del modo en que acostumbra… no quiero que la contamine con su presencia

-pero si no le dices las cosas pueden resultar peores – Darien lo medito – si por alguna razón ella llega a Serena antes de que tu le expliques las cosas, te veras en un asunto mucho más delicado…recuerda todo lo que les dijo a tus amigas… - Darien negó con la cabeza – sabes que es capaz de cosas peores…no te da miedo que le haga daño a Serena

-si le toca un pelo… - dijo con la mandíbula tensa – te juro que la mato Michiru

-no lleguemos a esos extremos, tienes que hablar con ella…

-lo sé – suspiro abatido

-cuéntale como se dieron las cosas, como se comportó ella… todas las cosas que te…

-ya entendí – la cortó él

-bueno pues tienes que decirle todo

-si lo hare – la conversación dio un giro a temas variados, el trabajo, los ensayos, muchas cosas, pero ninguno se pudo percatar de que alguien los observaba con detenimiento, y de vez en cuando les tomaba fotos…

XOXOXO

-¿Qué me tiene señor Nemesis? – pregunto una pelinegra mirando con desagrado al hombre que tenia frente a ella en la sala del cuarto de hotel donde se estaba hospedando

-bueno – carraspeo el pequeño hombre con un bigote ralo, poco pelo y una pronunciada barriga – debo decir que el hombre en cuestión tiene una vida muy aburrida dedicada a su trabajo en el hospital – saco un sobre de su portafolio – se la vive ahí todo el tiempo

-es un hombre dedicado a su profesión – dijo la mujer con aburrimiento - ¿Qué más?

-bueno…el señor tiene pocos amigos – sonrió con malicia – a excepción de una chica rubia que presumo es su pareja – le extendió el sobre

La mujer casi se lo arranca de las manos - ¿una chica? – Pregunto molesta, con celos y rabia - ¿Qué chica? – Miro las fotos, en ella aparecía Darien con Serena, abrazados, besándose, mientras entraban al departamento de él – zorra – expreso la pelinegra

-me tome el atrevimiento de acercarme al departamento de él cuando entró con esta chica – la mujer dejo de mirar las fotos para mirar al hombre – se oía que la gozaron mucho – hizo un movimiento con la cadera simulando la penetración – debía escuchar como gemían… y gritaban y…

-basta – le corto la mujer – entendí el punto

-bueno, solo quería que entendiera la idea

-ya entendí – grito – ahora…fuera de mi vista – le lanzo un sobre con dinero – quiero toda la información que pueda sobre esa zorra ¿entendió?

-desde luego señora – el hombre hizo una reverencia exagerada y salió de la habitación

-maldita zorra – decía mientras arrugaba la foto de ambos – tú no te vas a quedar con mi hombre – dijo con furia – Darien es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien, bien, he aquí un capítulo más… que tal la loca de Neherenia, hmmm, es una bruja de cuidado… ¿podrán superar esta prueba?... ¿Qué esta tramando esta mujer?... <strong>

**Bueno, espero que el haya sido de su agrado este capítulo … muchas gracias por sus rw:**

**Usagi****Conejita:** hola niña… si, esa bruja da mala espina… y sus intenciones no son buenas, jajaja, de Seyia podemos esperar algunas cosillas, gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gusta el fic

**moon05:** pues yo creo que por ahora lo del bebe puede esperar, aunque quizá mas adelante podamos incluirlo, no?, gracias por leerme

**SalyLuna:** ese Seyia es un felpudo que nada mas anda de metiche, y es probable que lo veamos de nuevo en la historia… si pobre Haru, pero ella es fuerte y valiente, por eso me agrado para esta clase de situaciones

**Nesha****Stela****Moon:** jejeje, bueno, si Darien se puso extra posesivo pero asi nos gusta no?, creo que Seyia seguirá de metiche un rato, y si, era Neherenia… que tal con la vieja esta…. Te quiero hermana

**Alejandra:** si, yo odio a Seyia, pero bueno, aun andara por estos lares haciendo de las suyas… la mujer bueno, es parte de la intriga, pero no te angusties solo los hara sufrir un poco XD

**Lerinne:** que bueno que te gusta la historia… si, esa vena posesiva de Darien fue muy chistosa, jajaja, a mi también me daba mucha risa mientras escribia esa parte, y casi lloro con lo de Haruka, pero como he dicho ella es una mujer fuerte y no sé, me gusta que a pesar de lo que le paso trate de ser feliz… la bruja de Neherenia también hara de las suyas pero ¿podrá?

**Christydechiba:** las cosas con el suegro parecen mejorar ¿no?, ahora que con Seyia, hmm, yo creo que no, a mi no me agrada para nada el felpudo ese, así que hmmm, seguirá haciendo de las suyas, jejeje, igual que la zorra de Neherenia, jajaja, solo para darle sabor a la historia… amiga los hombres tienen una capacidad mental muy limitada, pero eso si son brutos como ellos solos, jajaja, pero bueee, nuestra amiga Haru es fuerte y valiente

**De nuevo gracias por sus rw y por sus alertas y por seguir la historia, y por seguirme a mi, las quiero y nos estamos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	7. Chapter 7

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La rubia se encontraba en su trabajo, tomándose un pequeño descanso de las actividades del día…había sido una semana bastante ajetreada pero no se sentía mal, ni cansada, sino todo lo contrario, solo tenía que pensar en ese par de zafiros profundos que la miraban con amor y pasión para sentir que todas las complicaciones que tuviera en la vida eran nada sabiéndolo a su lado aún a la distancia… sin poder evitarlo suspiro llena de anhelos y amor… esas dos semanas desde que él había ido a cenar con su familia para formalizar la relación habían sido maravillosas, aunque… si se detenía a pensar con más detalle había notado algo extraño en Darien… no podía decir que fuera algo muy notorio… solo eran pequeños detalles… de repente Darien se quedaba callado… a veces le deba la impresión de que quería decirle algo… pero al final terminaba llenándola de besos y haciéndola olvidarse hasta de su nombre… suspiró de nuevo… quizá solo era el cansancio de la semana que la hacía ver cosas que no eran… el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó

-adelante – indicó sintiendo el corazón desbocado… por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba… pero después se reprendió… la había asustado el sonido de la puerta, solo eso

-buen día – entró una mujer muy hermosa y elegantemente vestida… sus ropas eran holgadas pero no por eso menos finas – busco a la señorita Tsukino – la voz de la mujer era exageradamente dulce y su mirada tierna… aunque por dentro la mujer sonreía con malicia

-soy yo – respondió la rubia poniéndose en pie y dedicándole una amable sonrisa – adelante… tome asiento – le indicó la silla frente a su escritorio… la mujer se sentó y después lo hizo la rubia – dígame en que le puedo servir… ¿está interesada en alguna campaña publicitaria?

-no – la mujer negó con la cabeza – mi asunto es un poco más personal – le sonrió con pena – creo que primero debo de presentarme… verá… me llamo Neherenia Chiba

A Serena se le hizo extraño escuchar el apellido de Darien - ¿es usted pariente de Darien?

Neherenia sonrió de nuevo – por decirlo de algún modo – le entregó un papel a Serena – soy la esposa de Darien

-¿su… esposa? – le tembló la mano al tomar el documento que le entregaba… era un acta de matrimonio americana en la que aparecían el nombre de Darien y de Neherenia - ¿esto… esto es un tipo de broma? – preguntó algo tensa… devolviéndole el documento miró a la mujer que parecía frágil incluso lucia enferma… tenia la piel pálida

-no… no es ninguna broma… esto es muy difícil para mí – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y se sonó discretamente la nariz – verá… yo vivo en Estados Unidos… ahí conocí a Darien mientras estudiaba y – hizo una pausa dramática – nos enamoramos y hace poco nos casamos… pero cuando hubo terminado sus estudios tuvo que volver a su país… él me había prometido que en cuanto hubiera arreglado todo regresaría por mí para traerme con él

La rubia se sentía extraña escuchando a la mujer que decía ser la esposa de Darien

-últimamente había notado que estaba distanciado de mí – continuo – antes me llamaba todo el tiempo… me escribía… pero poco a poco se fue distanciando… a pesar de las indicaciones del médico decidí volar hasta acá para saber que pasaba… contrate un investigador y me enteré que estaba trabajando en el hospital y que… - se quedó callada y sollozó… a la rubia le sudaban las manos pero no dijo nada esperando que continuara – me enteré que estaba saliendo con usted

-yo… yo – la rubia no sabía que decirle

-mi primer pensamiento fue venir a reclamarle a usted… a exigirle que… que dejara a mi marido – la miró con algo de enojo – pero después – suavizo la expresión – me di cuenta que usted no es más que una víctima de Darien… le entregó una foto donde salía la rubia mirando a Darien con devoción – por eso… vengo a pedirle… a rogarle que se alejé de él – sonrió para sus adentros… la cara que le dedicaba la rubia le decía que estaba consiguiendo su cometido

-yo… yo – tartamudeo de nuevo la rubia… respiro hondo dos segundos y cerró los ojos - ¿Por qué vino en contra de la indicación del médico? – a pesar de que le quería decir tantas cosas… esa pregunta fue lo primero que salió de sus labios

La mujer bajo la mirada y se tomó el abdomen con cariño… escucho como la rubia jalaba aire al darse cuenta del pequeño bulto en su abdomen y sonrió para sí – tengo 4 meses de embarazo – levantó la mirada – mi médico decía que era delicado para mí viajar… por favor Darien aun no lo sabe… no se lo digas – suplicó

Serena negó con la cabeza… y traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas… ni siquiera podía emitir palabra

-yo entiendo que para ti debe ser difícil – como la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados Neherenia se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria que oculto rápidamente

-difícil es una palabra muy suave – contestó la rubia limpiando sus lagrimas

-en fin – se levantó la mujer – puedo ver que eres una mujer decente y con principios – se acercó a la puerta con elegancia – sé que harás lo correcto – y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina dejando a Serena muy consternada y dolida

En cuanto salió Serena lloró amargamente durante largo rato… tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir… era muy doloroso y era tanta su pena que temió morir en ese momento… lloró amargamente durante lo que a ella le pareció fueron horas… aunque sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo… el sonido de su celular la trajo a la realidad de golpe… dejó que sonara… pero el sonido era insistente… se limpio las lagrimas, aunque más tardaba en retirarlas que su rostro se volvía a cubrir de ellas… miró la pantalla de su celular… y justo en ese momento… supo lo que tenía que hacer…

XOXOXO

Neherenia entraba a su habitación con la sonrisa de triunfo que siempre aparecía cuando hacia una de las suyas – fue tan fácil – decía al tiempo que se iba desprendiendo de sus ropas… y todo lo que sucediera a partir de ahora sería mucho más sencillo después de que actuara su cómplice… definitivamente la vida siempre le sonreía… se quitó el intento de panza que había llevado bajo la blusa y suspiró – se tragó el cuento de mi embarazo – se reía y regodeaba mientras lanzaba a un lado la bola de ropa – no me imagino teniendo una real – decía con asco al pensarse embarazada… afortunadamente para ella era una de las cosas que la vida nunca le concedería… y que agradecía enormemente… una vez desnuda se fue hacia el baño… se daría una larga ducha antes de recibir a su invitado como era debido

XOXOXO

Darien estaba en su consultorio dando vueltas de un lado a otro desde hacia una hora… tenía un mal presentimiento… algo estrujaba su corazón y no sabía que era… no podía moverse del hospital por mucho que quisiera… tenía que esperar… dentro de poco entraría a una cirugía que estaba programada para 4 horas en promedio… llevaba rato tratando de localizar a Serena pero su celular estaba apagado o no tenia señal

No sabía cómo contarle a Serena sobre Neherenia… sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad respecto a ella, pero no podía… había imaginado varios escenarios… había planeado iniciar la plática de diferentes formas… pero todo le parecía tan tonto… tan inapropiado… no pudo evitar regresar en el tiempo a sus días en Estados Unidos

_Flashback_

_-buenos días – saludaba el pelinegro mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe_

_-buenos días Darien – se levantó el hombre… de unos 50 cincuenta años de cabello canoso alto y delgado – pasa por favor… siéntate – lo invitaba a sentarse en la silla frente a él mientras se sentaba – quisiera discutir un caso contigo que me parece muy interesante _

_-claro que si doctor Tyler – sonreía entusiasmado mientras se sentaba_

_-veras… este caso me parece muy interesante dado que la condición del paciente se ha ido deteriorando muy rápidamente pero creo que ha sido por un desgaste anímico más que por una patología… - le iba pasando documentos mientras hablaba – tal vez deberíamos…_

_-papá- una voz femenina hablaba desde la puerta mientras entraba a la oficina_

_-hola hija ¿Cómo estás? – ambos hombres se pusieron en pie cuando se acercó la chica… delgada, alta, de cabello negro ondulado… tenía una mirada intensa se lanzó a los brazos del doctor Tyler y lo abrazó con entusiasmo – querida – se reía el hombre algo apenado – por favor tenemos visitas – señaló a Darien – Darien… quiero que conozcas a mi hija – la presentó_

_-mucho gusto señorita – saludo con educación _

_-hola – le tendió la mano – mucho gusto me llamo Neherenia – le sonrío con coquetería_

_-Darien Chiba señorita… a sus ordenes_

_Fin flashback_

-de haberlo sabido… - se quejó el pelinegro mientras estrellaba su puño en la mesa… miró su reloj para después marcar de nuevo el número de Serena… pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que las últimas veces… el teléfono estaba apagado – Serena – gruño mientras salía de su oficina para dirigirse al quirófano… en cuanto terminara la cirugía iría a casa de Serena y de una u otra forma hablaría con ella y le contaría de Neherenia… - sé que me entenderás… tienes que entenderme…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas… sí… volví de nuevo… bueno… debo admitir que el capítulo me costó un poco y siento que tal vez esté un poco… fuera de contexto… espero que no sea así y sobre todo espero que sea de su agrado… ¿Qué es lo que oculta Darien respecto a Neherenia?... ¿Qué creen que haga Serena?... ¿Quién es el cómplice de la bruja loca?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews… gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos a mi o a la historia… y no se olviden de mí… he regresado y estoy muy animada a seguir escribiendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía sin fines de lucro, solo para un momento de esparcimiento**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-pasa… - decía un hombre a tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a su invitada – estás en tu casa

La rubia entró con algo de cautela… se sentía extraña… pero realmente no encontraba otra solución de momento – muchas gracias Seyia – le contestaba al hombre que entró tras ella cargando las cosas de la rubia – de verdad… todo esto me da mucha pena – decía con pesar – pero no se me ocurre otra cosa

-no digas tonterías – la tomó de los hombros y la giró suavemente para mirarla a los ojos – tu sabes lo importante que eres para mí – le deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta estrechar sus manos… la rubia solo se quedo quieta – haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras – le sonrió con ternura… Serena le sonrió en respuesta pero su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos y Seyia se dio cuenta – _voy a conquistarte_ – pensó con decisión… le indicó con la mano que pasara a la sala - ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Cenar algo?

-no Seyia… ahorita estoy bien… gracias – se desplomó en el sillón… el chico se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos de nuevo

-ahora si me vas a contar que pasa ¿verdad? – silencio – Serena yo sé que todo esto debe de ser horrible para ti – silencio – sea lo que sea debe de ser algo terrible para que me hayas pedido sacarte de la oficina… para que me hayas pedido llevarte lejos – se quedó callado un momento - ¿me vas a decir? - suplicó

La rubia se atragantó con sus palabras conteniendo las ganas de llorar… pero asintió con la cabeza… permaneció en silencio bastante tiempo… pero con trabajos y con un hilo de voz le fue narrando paso a paso lo acontecido ese día en su oficina… cada detalle de la visita de Neherenia Chiba ahogándose en sus lagrimas

-está casado – dijo al final rompiendo en llanto – está casado y va a tener un hijo – el chico la abrazó y ella se dejó sin poner resistencia… necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar… necesitaba por un momento que alguien la consolara

Seyia no dijo nada… solo la escuchó y después la consoló… como era de esperarse el sueño la fue arrastrando así que la llevo a su recamara… la dejó instalada y se dirigió a la suya donde estuvo meditando lo que Serena le había dicho… contra lo que Neherenia le había planteado

_Flashback_

_Seyia esperaba frente a la puerta de un cuarto a que le abrieran… se sorprendió gratamente al ser recibido por una morena de fuego vestida con un obsceno camisón de seda de lo mas provocativo…_

_-hola querido – saludó la mujer sonriendo… complacida por la cara de impresión que tenía el invitado – entra cariño – su tono era seductor… observó a su invitado… no estaba para despreciarse… podría entretenerse mientras llevaba a cabo su plan_

_-usted me mandó llamar señorita… _

_-dime Neherenia querido – comentó tomándolo del brazo y encaminándolo a la sala – y si… yo fui quien te citó – lo empujó para que se sentara en el sillón y ella se sentó tan pegada a el que sus senos se pegaron en su brazo… Seyia se sentía incomodo… pero a la vez halagado por los acercamientos de la mujer – veras querido… he hecho algo de investigación por aquí… y sé que hay algo que te interesa mucho – le acarició el brazo – bueno – pestañeo – sé que hay alguien que te interesa mucho –se corrigió con coquetería_

_-no… no la entiendo – comentó Seyia algo perturbado_

_-estas muy apetecible – su tono se volvió más seductor… acercó su boca a la de él – me estas distrayendo mucho – se quejó a punto de besarlo pero sin hacerlo – yo propongo… que dejemos este asunto para después… - sin darle tiempo al hombre lo besó con pasión… con furia… con fuerza… el hombre al principio estaba contrariado… pero poco a poco se fue relajando y fue participando en el beso_

_-"que no sea una broma" – pensó temiendo que fuera una broma de sus hermanos… pero por disfrutar a la hembra que tenia ahora montada sobre él… la verdad es que se dejaría bromear todo el tiempo…_

_Después de lo que parecieron horas… ambos estaban exhaustos… jadeantes y satisfechos… tumbados en la cama… enredados en las sabanas_

_-esto fue… increíble – decía Seyia mientras jalaba aire a bocanadas_

_-sí – dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo debido a que se estaba quedando dormida_

_-no es que no disfrutara esto – comentó enderezándose – pero aun no me ha dicho para que me citó_

_-creo que ya puedes hablarme de tú… no te parece – se giró para mirarlo_

_Seyia solo se sonrió – de todos modos no me has dicho para que me citaste_

_-sé de tu interés por Serena – dijo sin darle vueltas – yo puedo ayudarte a que la consigas_

_Los ojos de Seyia brillaron pero después la miro con suspicacia - ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso? – Preguntó receloso – ¿y qué interés tienes tu en todo esto? – si ella era directa el también podía serlo_

_-el interés es lo de menos… y en cuento a como lo lograré… bueno… creo que lo importante es que sepas que después de que yo la vea… ella va a necesitar un amigo… - le acarició el pecho – un muy buen amigo para que la consuele_

_-pero no entiendo ¿tú que ganas con que yo me acerque a ella?_

_-mucho – sonrió con malicia – y en realidad no deberías cuestionarlo tanto… debes de verme como el hada de tus sueños que hará realidad lo que tanto anhelas – le mordió el hombro_

_Seyia gimió – ¿un hada? –preguntó divertido mientras la mujer lo hacía volver a la acción… no podía darle muchas vueltas al tema… debido a que su atención está enfocada en otra cosa… lo cierto es que tal vez esta era la oportunidad que él esperaba tener con la rubia_

_Fin flashback_

Y tal como dijo Neherenia esa misma mañana había recibido un mensaje de ella en el que le avisaba que iba a ir a verla… que tenía que ir a verla en cuanto ella se fuera… incluso la vio dirigirse al elevador cuando ya iba de salida

_Flashback_

_Solo alcanzó a ver como se dirigía apresuradamente hacia los elevadores… no pudo hablar con ella pero sabía que era su momento de actuar… se acercó al despacho de la rubia… la puerta estaba entreabierta y la vio determinada mirando el celular… se veía toda ojerosa… pálida y llorosa… no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho y se preguntaba con extrema curiosidad que le había dicho Neherenia para dejarla así_

_-¿Serena? – Entró con cuidado a su oficina pero aun así la hizo brincar – cariño ¿estás bien? – en ese momento la rubia volvió a dejar que la pena y el torrente de emociones la desbordara… de nuevo traicioneras lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control– cariño ¿Qué pasa? – se hincó a su lado… la rubia solo lloró desconsolada_

_-sácame… de… aquí – hipeó tratando de controlar las lagrimas sin mucho éxito – por… favor… sácame… de aquí – suplico sujetando la camisa de Seyia con firmeza_

_-tranquila bombón… tranquila – pedía conciliador - ¿quieres que vayamos a un café? – La rubia negó enérgicamente - ¿a tu casa? – de nuevo negó la rubia negó con más énfasis_

_-no… no… no… lejos… llévame lejos – suplicó de nuevo y otro ataque de llanto la invadió_

_Seyia se quedó mudo durante lo que le pareció mucho tiempo… lo que sea que le dijo Neherenia la dejó devastada y lamentaba verla tan rota… pero esta era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar – mis hermanos y yo tenemos una cabaña a unas 2 horas de camino – por un momento la rubia se quedo callada… meditando… incluso dejó de llorar por un momento… pocos minutos después asintió con la cabeza y Seyia sonrió para sus adentros… Neherenia era un genio_

_Fin flashback_

Después de que dejó a Serena en su oficina y ella le dijo que iría por unas cosas a su casa acordaron verse unas horas después para irse a la cabaña mientras él aprovechó para ir a ver a Neherenia… por más que intentó sacarle la información de lo que le había dicho a Serena la morena no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a festejar el éxito de su plan en sus brazos… y aunque fue un encuentro breve no dejó de ser placentero… y ahora que lo pensaba y después de escuchar el relato de Serena… Seyia no podía más que admirar a la morena por la tremenda mentira de su embarazo… pues él sabía que no tenía la figura de una embarazada… y también entendía al fin cual era el interés de Neherenia… se estremeció de desagrado al pensar que la morena se interesara por Darien Chiba… pero si con eso conseguía a la rubia mejor para él

XOXOXO

Serena estaba en la recamara de invitados que le asignó Seyia… estaba tan cansada y devastada que no podía dormir… se sentía un poco más tranquila después de haber conversado con su amigo… suspiró… ciertamente agradecía que Seyia llegara en el momento más oportuno… es como si un ángel lo hubiera mandado en ese momento para que le diera una salida al menos temporal a su problema… dejó todo el trabajo botado… al menos los pendientes del día… le avisó a su jefe que necesitaba unos días de aislamiento pero que estaría revisando los pendientes desde su casa… la ventaja de ser buena empleada es que su jefe no le puso muchos peros… volvió a suspirar… ojala sus padres no se hubieran puesto tan difíciles…

_Flashback_

_-Serena cariño… llegaste temprano – salía su mamá de la cocina a recibirla al verla entrar a la casa - ¿Qué pasa hija? – Preguntó al mirarla de cerca y verla llorando… antes que nada su madre la abrazó esperando reconfortarla - ¿tuviste problemas en la oficina? – La rubia negó - ¿te peleaste con Darien? – Por toda respuesta la rubia lloró más hondamente - ¿Qué pasó cariño? – preguntó amorosa… la rubia no pudo responder en un buen rato… mientras su madre la llevaba al sillón y la consolaba con ternura_

_-me engañó… mamá… me engañó_

_-¿Darien? – preguntó su padre bajando las escaleras_

_-es un… mentiroso – sollozó furiosa – es un… maldito… mentiroso_

_-Serena – la reprendió su madre_

_-es que es cierto – gritó llorando – es un mentiroso_

_-¿Qué paso cariño? – El tono de Kenji era tranquilizador - ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que pienses eso? – preguntó sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres_

_-deberías matarlo papá… matarlo – se acercó a su padre_

_-no seas tan exagerada cariño – Kenji la abrazó – estoy seguro que cualquier problema que hayas tenido con él se puede solucionar_

_-¿te sientes bien Kenji? – preguntó Ikuko algo sorprendida por la respuesta de su marido_

_-claro que si mujer – se acercó a ella llevando a su hija de los hombros – cariño hemos visto como trata a nuestra hija – le explicó – estoy seguro que si pudiera besaría el suelo que ella pisa_

_-en eso te doy la razón- concordó Ikuko_

_Serena solo resopló – no puedo creer que tu digas eso papá_

_-cariño… sea lo que sea lo podrán arreglar_

_-no… no y no – explotó la rubia – me voy… me voy de aquí – subió a su recamara dejando a sus padres en la sala… después de aventar todo lo que necesitaba en una maleta bajó de nuevo… sus padres estaban cómodamente conversando en la sala… se giraron a verla en cuento la oyeron bajar_

_-¿y esa maleta? – preguntó Ikuko_

_-ya les dije que me voy – explicó aun ofuscada_

_-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó Kenji_

_-si… me voy… necesito espacio… necesito tiempo – se acercó a la puerta… se giró a verlos… pudo ver la angustia que atravesó sus rostros – les prometo que los llamaré en cuanto pueda_

_-pero cariño – intentó su madre_

_-lo siento mamá – la abrazó – pero en verdad… necesito tiempo – abrazó a su papá_

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-aun no lo sé papá – mintió y sin más salió de casa dejando a sus padres algo contrariados_

_Fin flashback_

Suspiro frustrada… por más que trataba de encontrar una solución al problema no se le ocurría nada… tenia la mente embotada… el corazón lo sentía entumido… ¿Por qué fue tan tonta? ¿Por qué creyó en un arrogante como Darien Chiba?... al menos Seyia había llegado a su oficina como un ángel… no sabía qué hacer pero al menos en casa de Seyia se podía sentir segura… a salvo… ahí nadie la buscaría

XOXOXO

Darien daba vueltas en su oficina… la operación había terminado hace una hora… pero no podía moverse del hospital hasta que el paciente despertara de la anestesia… estaba ansioso… estaba angustiado por no poder encontrar a Serena… miró su reloj… era demasiado tarde para llamar a casa de sus padres… no quería preocuparlos… pero sentía que había motivos para preocuparse…

Las horas pasaron lentamente a su parecer… pero afortunadamente todo salió bien con el paciente y pudo salir del hospital a las 6 de la mañana… después se disculparía con sus suegros por la imprudencia pero ahora… más que nada tenía que ver a su rubio tormento

-buenos días – saludó muy amable a Ikuko

-Darien – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo siento señora – entró a la casa mientras la señora le daba el paso – en verdad me da mucha pena… pero necesito ver a Serena

-Serena no está – hablo Kenji desde las escaleras

-¿a qué hora regresa?... ¿puedo esperarla? – preguntó sentándose en el sillón sin ser invitado… Ikuko y Kenji se miraron sin saber cómo abordar el tema - ¿pasa algo? – les preguntó al encontrarlos mirándose… se puso en pie

-Darien – se acercó Kenji y lo invitó a sentarse con la mano - ¿tuviste algún problema con mi hija? – fue directo al grano

-no señor… yo no he hablado con Serena desde hace dos días – se empezó a poner tenso – ayer no pude comunicarme con ella en todo el día… por más que lo intenté

-Darien… - Ikuko tocó su hombro – Serena se ha ido… - para el pelinegro la última frase resonó en su cabeza durante largo rato y por más que intentó procesarla no pudo del todo

-¿se fue de viaje? ¿Cuándo vuelve? – se empezaba a sentir aletargado por la falta de sueño

-ayer se fue Serena… dijo que necesitaba tiempo… que necesitaba pensar – explicó Kenji

-¿pensar?... ¿pensar qué?... es que no entiendo…

-mira hijo porque no te tomas un café y conversamos contigo – Ikuko podía ver el cansancio de Darien… las ojeras lo delataban

Después de beber unos tragos de café Darien suspiró – por favor… díganme que pasa – suplicó… Kenji e Ikuko le fueron explicando con detalle lo acontecido el día anterior con Serena… Darien los dejo hablar escuchándolos atentos mientras seguía tomando su café - ¿por eso me preguntaba si había tenido algún problema con ella? – le preguntó Kenji quien solo asintió – es que todo estaba bien con ella… no entiendo que pudo pasar… no me explico… - se quedó callado… no sabía si era efecto del café… o si esto era algo que venía esperando desde hace tiempo

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – Ikuko le tomó el brazo al ver que se abstraía

Antes de hablar el pelinegro bufó y se sacudió el cabello con la mano en señal de frustración – creo que ya sé la razón por la que ella decidió irse – negó con la cabeza – sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero… - suspiró – no pensé que fuera así…

-¿así? ¿Así como? – preguntó Ikuko

Darien se terminó su café antes la mirada expectante de sus suegros – debo comenzar contándoles algo que paso cuando yo vivía y estudiaba en Estados Unidos… - suspiró con desagrado evocando recuerdos poco agradables – verán… cuando estuve haciendo mis prácticas en el hospital de la ciudad mi maestro me presentó a su hija – Kenji cuadro los hombros… pero la mirada de Darien lo sosegó un poco – su hija en un principio fue a visitar a su padre y accidentalmente se encontraba casi siempre conmigo – ironizó un poco – una vez dijo no saber que su padre estaba en cirugía así que me rogó que fuera a comer con ella o perdería la reservación… así que fui con ella… en ese momento yo no le vi nada de malo – suspiró frustrado – de ahí en adelante ya no era la excusa buscar a su papá… siempre me buscaba a mi… quería que fuéramos por un café… al cine… al teatro… yo en un principio salía con ella cuando mis practicas y mis estudios me lo permitían pero poco a poco se volvió más insistente… al grado de decirme que hablaría con su padre para que me diera mas días libres y mas descansos para que pudiera salir con ella – rió con ironía – cada que podía me abrazaba… trataba de besarme – Kenji arrugo la frente

-señor soy un caballero… jamás me aproveche de sus intentos – a su mente llegaron recuerdos de una ocasión en especial que era mejor no comentar pero que eran un claro ejemplo de que ella nunca le interesó y jamás se aprovecho de eso

_Flashback_

_Darien estaba en su pequeño consultorio arreglando los papeles de las consultas del día eran cerca de las dos de la mañana… su turno terminaría en cuatro horas… se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos un momento… oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse… se enderezó… pensó que sería la enfermera o algún colega pero se equivocó… frente a él estaba Neherenia_

_-hola cariño – habló la mujer con su tono más sensual… llevaba una gabardina que poco a poco se fue desabrochando…la dejó caer al piso revelando una excusa de lencería digna de un burdel – vengo a darte un tratamiento especial_

_-¿pero qué haces? – Darien se levantó de un salto del sillón y se acercó a ella – ¿a caso estás loca? – se agacho a tomar la gabardina del suelo suficiente para que Neherenia le lanzara los brazos al cuello_

_-Darien cariño… estoy loca… - trató de besarlo mientras él la trataba de esquivar – loca por ti… loca de deseo – se le fue pegando al cuerpo para no dejar espacio entre ellos… Darien luchaba por que la soltara… no quería tener que llegar a lastimarla – bésame Darien… bésame… hazme el amor – no se la podía quitar de encima_

_-esto es un hospital Neherenia… compórtate – seguía luchando_

_-hazme tuya Darien… no ves cuando te deseo…_

_-pero yo no te deseo – se la pudo quitar de encima – y será mejor que te vistas y que te vayas – le echo la gabardina en los hombros y jalándola del brazo la sacó de su oficina_

_-te vas a arrepentir Darien – gritó a la puerta cerrada – te lo juro por Dios que esto no se queda así... me las vas a pagar… _

_Fin flashback_

-las cosas se volvieron difíciles pues ya no solo me buscaba en el hospital sino también en la escuela – apretó los puños – si vieran la de cosas que me hizo en la escuela

Ikuko le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo – tranquilo hijo… síguenos contando – lo animó

-al principio solo era estarme buscando… a veces me vigilaba de lejos… a veces se me acercaba con exceso de confianza… me avergonzó delante de mis maestros y compañeros… les gritaba a mis compañeras de estudios – guardó silencio un momento – a algunas les decía que yo era su novio y que las quería lejos de mi… a veces les decía que yo era un abusivo… golpeador y desalmado… incluso un par de veces me acusó de haberla contagiado de una enfermedad venérea – sintió la cara roja por la vergüenza

-¿te acostaste con ella? – preguntó Kenji más que molesto

-claro que no – aclaró de inmediato – jamás lo hice pero a ella lo único que le importaba era alejar a todas las mujeres de mi vida… fueran amigas o algo más – de nuevo Kenji arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada – un día llamó a la policía y me acusó de que había intentado abusar de ella – apretó los puños recordando el incidente – ¿saben el infierno que pasé mientras trataba de arreglar el asunto? – se estremeció ante el recuerdo

-bueno ¿y qué paso con ella?

-toda esta tortura duró como un año… desde que la conocí hasta que su padre intervino… él me dijo que llevaba tiempo viendo que su comportamiento no era el adecuado y que incluso había hablado con ella varias veces pidiéndole que me dejara… pero al final su papá logró internarla en una clínica en el extranjero… al parecer ella estaba teniendo una especie de trastorno obsesivo… se obsesionó tanto conmigo que era necesaria la intervención de un psiquiatra… mi vida volvió a la normalidad

-¿y qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi princesa? – preguntó Kenji algo tenso aun por la plática

-hace unas semanas tuve la desagradable aparición en mi consultorio de Neherenia

-¿ella está aquí? – se notaba el miedo en la voz de Ikuko

-si… al menos puedo suponer que sigue aquí

-¿crees que haya hablado con Serena? – Inquirió Kenji – ¿Qué le haya dicho algo como lo que dijo en Estados Unidos?

-es lo que me estoy suponiendo Kenji

-ella dijo que eras un mentiroso… pero no nos dijo más

-¿A dónde se fue? – les preguntó

-no nos dijo… dijo que en cuanto pudiera nos llamaba

-yo he tratado de hablarle desde ayer pero no contesta – se desarreglo el cabello – necesito hablar con ella

-por lo pronto solo podemos esperar a que ella nos hable

Darien ya no dijo nada… pero la sola idea de esperar sin hacer nada le provocaba deseos de romper algo… y de preferencia el cuello de esa mujer que seguramente había urdido una mentira para contarle a Serena… necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella… la necesitaba tanto…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Si… al fin supimos lo que pasó en realidad entre Darien y Neherenia… ¿se lo imaginaron así?... solo puedo decir que esa tipa esta algo desquiciada pero… creo que aun seguirá siendo una molestia para nuestra pareja favorita… **

**Gracias por su apoyo, por seguirme, gracias por sus mensajes y por agregarme a sus favoritos, nos leemos pronto… **

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía sin fines de lucro, solo para un momento de esparcimiento**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Después de estar un rato más con sus suegros Darien salió de casa de Serena no sin antes hacerles casi jurar que en cuento supieran donde estaba ella le avisarían de inmediato. Una vez fuera tomó camino a un lugar que conocía bien y que no quedaba muy lejos… caminó aprisa… quería llegar lo más pronto posible… subió las escaleras de dos en dos encontró a su amigo barriendo el patio del templo

-Darien – saludó Nick… su expresión de asombro era evidente

-necesito ver a Rei – fue todo lo que dijo por saludo

-lo siento amigo – se disculpo el hombre – pero Rei ha estado fuera de la ciudad desde hace un mes más o menos – se rascó la cabeza

-¿cuando vuelve?… necesito hablar con ella

-huy amigo… ella está en Londres y no va a regresar hasta dentro de unos seis meses

-¿Qué? – lo tomó del cuello de su camisa - ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Nick estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió – Rei esta en un curso de modas… o una cosa así… más o menos va a durar unos seis meses el curso - ¿pasa algo? – Darien se sentó en una banca

-necesito encontrarla – se quejó

-por el momento tu prima no tiene celular… pero ha estado llamando… si quieres le digo que te llame

-por favor Nick… dile que me urge hablar con ella… y perdona el incidente – se levantó y después de un apretón de manos se fue tan rápido como había llegado

Darien subió a su auto y se dirigió al hotel más lujoso y caro de la ciudad… sabía que ese sería el lugar donde encontraría a la causante de sus problemas…

-bienvenido al hotel gran plaza – saludo la recepcionista cuando Darien se acercó

-busco a la señora Neherenia Tyler – comentó sin rodeos

-un momento por favor – la mujer consultó algo en su computadora – Neherenia Tyler… habitación 628… - tomó el teléfono pero Darien ya iba camino a los elevadores – señor no puede subir – le grito la mujer – tengo que anunciarlo… - pero Darien ya había tomado el elevador… aun podía oír los gritos de la mujer pero poco le intereso… tenía solo una idea en mente… salió del elevador y caminó con paso decidido a la habitación… aporreo la puerta unos segundos antes de que la autora de su pesadilla abriera la puerta

-querido – saludó con su tono más sensual… llevaba una un camisón casi transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación – que gusto verte – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar – sabia que vendrías a mi – dijo con suficiencia – sabía que no podías estar sin mí, que no… - solo sintió como Darien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba con poco delicadeza

-¿Qué le dijiste? – exigió conteniendo por poco su furia - ¿Qué le dijiste a Serena? – preguntó de nuevo

-¿a quien? – fingió demencia -¿Quién es Serena? – preguntó con inocencia batiendo las pestañas y tratando de acariciar el pecho del pelinegro

-no finjas – la tomó de los brazos – no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda – la zarandeó – estoy a punto de olvidar que soy un caballero que jamás ha golpeado a una mujer – la miró con asco – aunque no pueda decir que tú seas una mujer

-puedo demostrarte que soy una mujer – trató de acercar el cuerpo al del pelinegro y restregársele

-estoy seguro que le dijiste algo a ella – la alejó sin soltarla – estoy seguro que la infectaste con tu veneno – la zarandeó de nuevo - ¿Dónde está? – demandó – tú debes saber donde esta mi mujer

Neherenia soltó una carcajada demente – ¿esa ratita? – siguió riéndose divertida mientras se soltaba de Darien - ¿esa ratita blanca y sin chiste es tu mujer? – se doblaba de la risa – con que poco te conformas Darien – escupió con cierto desprecio – teniéndome a mí – se señaló a si misma – con estas curvas… con esta piel… con este pelo… te conformas con tan poco – se denotaba la rabia que sentía

-ella es mil veces mas mujer que tu – escupió más que enojado – tu no eres mas que basura

-yo soy mucho mejor que ella – gritó colérica

-¿Dónde está? – la volvió a tomar de los brazos y la sacudió – dime donde esta o te juro que te mato

Volvió a reír divertida – yo no sé donde está – lo miró a los ojos con suficiencia – y si lo supiera… - se zafó de su agarre – jamás te lo diría

-me las vas a pagar Neherenia – prometió al tiempo que salía de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí

-ya lo veremos – se rió divertida

Seyia había escuchado toda la conversación y por mucho que le aliviara saber que Darien no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Serena también se sentía contrariado por la discusión que había escuchado entre él y Neherenia… se quedó con muchas cosas que pensar de toda la situación.

XOXOXO

-me siento tan rara – se quejaba Haruka mientras se acomodaba el vestido por enésima vez en la noche

-pero te ves tan linda – le coqueteó Michiru con una sonrisa

-esto solo lo hago por ti – refunfuño Haruka mientras se ruborizaba

-y por los niños con cáncer –comentó algo divertido Darien

-en eso te doy la razón Chiba – Haruka levantó su copa mirando a Darien… la cara del pelinegro no reflejaba que se estuviera divirtiendo para nada en la cena de beneficencia del hospital – ¿no hay noticias de mi gatita? – preguntó con genuina preocupación

Darien negó con la cabeza mientras bebía de su copa – nada en absoluto – suspiro frustrado

-¿Cuánto tiene que no la ves? – preguntó Michiru

-un mes – comentó entre dientes el pelinegro – un maldito mes sin tener noticias de mi princesa… la busqué con sus amigas… he llamado a muchos hoteles de la ciudad – apretó el puño – sus padres dicen que les ha hablado pero que se niega a decirles en donde está… que cuando le preguntan les cambia el tema o les cuelga y ni hablar de que le mencionen mi nombre

Michiru le acarició el brazo en señal de apoyo – no pierdas la fe Darien – el aludido bufó en respuesta – mejor acompáñame a bailar – se levantó de la mesa esperando que al menos con el baile se distrajera un poco

-si trajera esmoquin yo bailaría contigo – reclamo Haruka sin poder evitar sentir celos del pelinegro

-tu mujer está segura conmigo – comentó Darien acariciándole la mejilla a Haruka antes de levantarse de la mesa y llevar a la pista a Michiru, de reojo alcanzó a verla ruborizada y aun en su contra esbozó una sonrisa genuina

-al menos sonreíste – comentó Michiru mientras ambos se desplazaban en la pista

-tu novia es una celosa incorregible – continuo sonriendo… miró hacia donde estaba Haruka y se percató que un hombre hablaba con ella… al principio pensó que intentaba invitarla a bailar… pero la expresión que reflejaba iba pasando de la rudeza a la sorpresa seguida por la repulsión… el hombre tomó a Haruka del brazo y con poca delicadeza la levantó de la mesa mientras ella se dejaba hacer

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Michiru al darse cuenta que Darien había detenido el baile… giró el rostro hacia donde miraba el pelinegro y se sorprendió – Zafiro – susurró impactada

Darien no dijo nada pero hizo memoria a lo que Serena le había contado hace tiempo sobre lo que tuvo que padecer su amiga… sin decir nada se lanzó en carrera para alcanzar a Haruka… logro verlos de lejos… le llevaban ventaja… los alcanzó en el estacionamiento Zafiro tenía atrapada a su amiga entre un auto y su cuerpo

-veo que has mejorado con los años – decía Zafiro arrastrando las palabras… digno indicio de que estaba borracho… le olisqueaba el cuello y los hombros

-tú no has cambiado – siseó Haruka apretando los puños

-¿te siguen gustando las mujeres? – preguntó con desdén mientras le acariciaba las piernas y le subía el vestido – porque vestida así pareces normal – le acarició los senos mientras ella se resistía – tal vez necesitas recordar lo que es estar con un hombre – trató de besarla

-tal vez ella ya esté con un hombre de verdad – apareció Darien a sus espaldas tomándolo por los hombros y girándolo

-¿y tu quien eres? – preguntó molesto por ser interrumpido y zafándose del agarre del pelinegro

-soy el que te va a partir la cara – golpeó a Zafiro antes que éste pudiera reaccionar… cayó al suelo sangrando del labio

-eres un maldito – se limpió la sangre y se levantó con trabajo… intentó golpear a Darien pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivó

-no te vayas a morder la lengua – se burló el pelinegro al tiempo que le daba un gancho al hígado seguido de varios golpes al estomago… Zafiro se quedó sin aire – debería seguir golpeándote – le dijo cuando Zafiro colapsó en el suelo – pero no vale la pena el esfuerzo – lo levantó del suelo tomandolo de las solapas de su saco – si vuelves a acercarte a Haruka te denuncio por hostigamiento e intento de violación – amenazó – nunca jamás te acerques a ella ¿me entendiste? – Zafiro solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza

-ni que valiera… tanto la pena – alcanzó a decir entre dientes

-vale mucho la pena – siseo Darien – ella es una mujer valiosa que esta muy por encima de ti y de muchos hombres – lo aventó con repulsión dejando que cayera al suelo… una vez libre huyó cayendo y trastabillando hacia afuera del estacionamiento

Se giro a ver a las chicas y solo fue consciente de como Haruka se lanzaba a sus brazos sollozando… la abrazó con ternura – muchas gracias – dijo la chica entre lagrimas – muchas gracias – repitió

-no lo agradezcas – le acarició la espalda – siempre contarás conmigo

-pero yo he sido… muy ruda contigo – sollozó

-pero así eres tu… además somos amigos ¿no? – le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos

-¿amigos? – preguntó Haruka

-técnicamente eres como mi cuñada ¿no? – bromeó con ella la aludida solo torció el gesto en desagrado a lo que el pelinegro solo se rió – vayamos a casa – caminaron a donde estaba una llorosa Michiru y los tres se dirigieron al auto del pelinegro

-mi gatita tiene suerte de tenerte Darien – comentó Haruka una vez en el auto

-a veces lo dudo – dijo con tristeza

-no pierdas la fe Darien – le palmeó el brazo en señal de apoyo

-Haru tiene razón Darien… no debes perder la fe

Darien ya no dijo nada… pero ciertamente le daba mucho miedo pensar en volver a ver a su princesa… pero no podía rendirse… tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar… porque su vida era gris y vacía sin ella…

XOXOXO

-Serena ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba Seyia desde afuera del baño mientras oía como Serena volvía a vomitar por tercera vez en el día – Serena – tocó la puerta

-estoy bien – decía una pálida y ojerosa rubia quien iba saliendo del baño

-Serena ¿Qué te dijo el médico ayer? – la siguió a la cocina y la vio beber un vaso de agua completo sin intención de responder – quería venir ayer mismo pero se me complicaron algunas cosas en la ciudad – la rubia siguió en silencio - ¿Serena? – insistió

La aludida se quedó cayada un momento reuniendo valor – estoy embarazada – dijo con hilo de voz… Seyia se quedó de piedra – estoy esperando un hijo de Darien

-¿segura? – atinó a preguntar

La rubia asintió – el doctor dice que tengo aproximadamente tres meses… dice que… - de pronto se le cerró la garganta y comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué voy… que voy a hacer? – alcanzó a decir entre sollozos... Seyia solo atinó a acercarse y ofrecerle su hombro como siempre lo hacía - ¿te das cuenta? – le preguntó – voy a tener un bebé de un hombre que no es para mí… de un hombre que le pertenece a otra mujer… otra mujer que le va a dar un hijo también… pero ella es su esposa… es su mujer… su compañera y yo… y yo… no soy nada... no soy nadie – lloró amargamente mientras Seyia le acariciaba la espalda le dolía mucho verla así… sobre todo porque un sufrimiento innecesario

-porque no lo tomas con calma… la noticia es reciente… verás que pronto encontraras la solución a todo esto – la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara – y recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo… siempre estaré para ti

-lo sé – le acarició la mejilla – eres un gran amigo Seyia – se zafó de su abrazo suavemente – voy a dormir un rato

"amigo" esa palabra resonó en su cabeza tiempo después que Serena se fuera a dormir… "amigo" así era como lo veía y como lo vería siempre… Serena llevaba dos meses ahí escondida en su casa… él la visitaba con frecuencia… le cumplía todo lo que le pedía… la ayudaba en todo lo que podía… pero sabía que jamás lo vería como nada más que como un amigo… sabía que ella jamás le correspondería a sus sentimientos…y también sabía que solo había una forma de solucionar las cosas…

XOXOXO

Darien estaba a punto de volverse loco hacia casi cuatro meses que no sabía nada de Serena… estaba desesperado y se le habían acabo las ideas de donde buscarla… sus padres no habían conseguido decirle nada… no habían podido explicarle nada de Neherenia… sabía que estaba bien… pero eso no era suficiente para él… necesitaba abrazarla… besarla… tenerla entre sus brazos… extrañaba su sonrisa… su mirada… su amor… su calor…

_-doctor Chiba – _se escuchó el intercomunicador – _su siguiente paciente lo espera –_ le anunció la enfermera

Darien suspiró frustrado… sus horas de voluntario en el hospital era una de sus pasiones pero en estos momentos quería salir corriendo de ahí… se oyó un golpe en la puerta – adelante – el aludido entró… Darien se puso en pie sorprendido por la visita pero no dijo nada… con un movimiento de mano le indicó que pasara – buen día… ¿en qué puedo servirle? – saludó de manera automática

-buen día doctor Chiba – saludo el visitante – si me recuerda ¿verdad? – Darien por toda respuesta asintió

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? – preguntó mientras hacía anotaciones en una hoja

-vengo a un asunto más personal – Darien lo miró sin entender a que se refería – vengo a hablarte de Serena

-¿tu que tienes que venir a hablar de mi mujer? – preguntó con los dientes apretados… tenía ganas de golpear a Seyia para desquitar su frustración… pero ya lo habían amonestado un par de veces por distraerse en el trabajo y no quería problemas

-como te pudiste dar cuenta hace tiempo – comenzó Seyia sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de Darien – estoy enamorado de ella – el pelinegro apretó los puños pero lo dejo continuar – tengo tiempo de conocerla y… - suspiró – no tengo que decirte que ella es como un ángel… una diosa – alabó incrementando la molestia de Darien – con su sola presencia ilumina cualquier lugar… ella es tan tierna… tan…

-y tu punto es – interrumpió Darien al punto de ebullición

Seyia regresó a la realidad suspirando con tristeza – por desgracia ella solo me ha visto como un amigo siempre – sonrió con amargura… Darien sintió un poco de pena por el hombre que tenia frente a sí – nada de lo que he hecho por ella… nada de lo que le he dicho le ha servido nunca para verme de otra manera – suspiró poniéndose en pie

Darien se tensó ante esto - ¿solo a esto has venido? – preguntó reprimiendo el deseo de levantarse y golpearlo

Seyia negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación con paso lento… se notaba que estaba haciendo algún dialogo interno… Darien lo dejo así por un momento… la expresión del hombre le decía que está lidiando con muchas cosas

-esto es un poco difícil para mí – confesó sin mirar a Darien – solo te pido sinceramente que me escuches hasta que termine – ahora si miró al pelinegro – por favor – pidió – no me interrumpas a pesar de lo que escuches – Darien levantó una ceja pero después de un momento asintió… Seyia suspiró con alivio mientras retomaba su andar por la habitación – hace algún tiempo conocí a una persona que de algún modo que aun no comprendo supo de mi interés por Serena… sabía de mis sentimientos por ella… esta persona se acercó a mi ofreciéndome un acuerdo… ofreció que si la ayudaba podría tener a Serena para mí… bueno – meditó un momento – no es que realmente yo hiciera gran cosa… solo me pidió que estuviera a lado de bombón en el momento preciso

-¿el momento preciso? – preguntó Darien antes de darse cuenta – Seyia levantó la mano reprimiéndolo – continua – pidió apenado

-solo tenia que estar cerca de ella en el momento en que supiera… - dudó – supiera algunas cosas – Darien quiso decir algo pero se quedó callado –me dijo que estuviera con ella en el momento en que le dijera que era tu esposa – Darien se puso en pie de un salto… Seyia levantó las manos en señal de rendición – por favor… déjame terminar – suplicó… Darien se quedó en pie pero no hizo el intento de moverse – convenientemente me aparecí en su oficina el día que ella fue a verla… estaba tan triste y tan deprimida que me pidió que la sacara de ahí – Darien dio indicio de moverse pero se detuvo a tiempo – ella esta conmigo desde entonces

En ese momento Darien se movió a toda velocidad rodeando el escritorio y tomando a Seyia por las solapas - ¿Cómo que esta contigo desde entonces? – lo zarandeó un poco - ¿Cómo que ella esta contigo? – le daba rabia y celos pensar que Serena estuviera viviendo todo este tiempo a lado del perro este… podía imaginarlo viéndola dormir… comiendo con ella… intentando seducirla

Seyia adivino los pensamientos de Darien por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba – ella está viviendo en una casa que mis hermanos y yo tenemos en el campo… ella ha estado allá todo este tiempo… sola – aclaró pero no hizo intento de soltarse del agarre de Darien – aunque he procurado ir a visitarla seguido para ver que estuviera bien y que no le faltara nada… y para ver si ella… se fijaba en mí – bajó la mirada con tristeza – pero nunca lo hizo– Darien lo soltó de las solapas poco a poco sintiéndose un poco mejor por la confesión de Seyia – ella está muy triste… ella se esta muriendo de pena porque cree que eres casado

-eso es mentira… eso es una vil mentira – gritó furioso

-lo sé – confesó – la persona que se acercó a mi me contó la realidad de la situación

-así que estabas coludido con Neherenia – lo volvió a tomar de las solapas – eres un maldito hijo de… - se quedó callado - ¿y porque has venido ahora conmigo? – preguntó muy contrariado soltándolo de nuevo

-porque no se me hace justo que dos personas que se quieren de verdad tengan que vivir separados por culpa de una intriga… Neherenia es la persona más conflictiva e intrigosa que he conocido… esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos ni moral – puso cara de asco – y como te decía Serena esta muy triste… muy deprimida y…

-dime donde esta – exigió Darien tomándolo de nuevo por las solapas – te lo ruego… dime donde esta – suplicó con vehemencia

XOXOXO

Serena deambulaba por la sala desde hacia una hora… caminaba lentamente… iba de la recamara a la cocina y de regreso… sin mencionar las tantas veces que había ido al baño… se sobaba la tripa cada cierto tiempo… su pequeño ya le estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo… las nauseas y los vómitos casi habían desaparecido… aunque a veces prefería comer lentamente para no forzar al estomago… pero las idas al baño se habían empezado a presentar con más frecuencia… sentía los pies hinchados… una de las razones por las que estaba caminando… empezaba a sentir calambres – eres un travieso – le decía dulcemente a su bebé mientras se seguía acariciando… podía sentir como se movía dentro de ella… sabía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando mucho… ya se le notaba más la panza… le empezaba a costar trabajo mantenerse erguida y también le costaba un poco respirar… le dolían los pechos y sentía mucho cansancio pero el médico le había recomendado que caminara varias veces durante el día aunque fuera dentro de la casa… además de que estaba en extremo sensible… sabía que estar tranquila por su bebé… pero a veces tenía mucho miedo y se sentía sola… por las noches lloraba… extrañaba a Darien y aunque sabía que la había engañado y le había mentido jamás dejaría de amarlo… y menos ahora que siempre tendría un trozo de él… - tú siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad? – se siguió sobando el vientre... como siempre a esas horas de la tarde se le antojó un poco de helado de chocolate… el doctor le había dado permiso de comer un poco de dulce y procuraba no comer muchos… pero el chocolate era y sería siempre su debilidad… caminó con algo mas de premura a la cocina… sacó el bote de helado y lo destapó… tomó una cuchara del escurridor y de inmediato probó una cucharada de helado… la saboreó con deleite mientras suspiraba el timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación de dulce – osh Seyia – se quejó dejando su cuchara dentro del bote… caminó de mala gana a abrir la puerta – otra vez olvidaste tus… - se quedó muda al ver a quien estaba frente a su puerta – Darien – dijo con un hilo de voz

-Serena – la mirada ilusionada del pelinegro cambio a una de impacto al ver a la rubia… estaba hermosa de eso no cabía duda… pero había algo más… algo que jamás había esperado ver

-Darien – repitió con la voz estrangulada… de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire… empezó a jalar aire con desesperación… vio la cara preocupada del pelinegro y después… oscuridad

Darien apenas y alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que la rubia cayera al suelo… definitivamente este jamás había sido el reencuentro que esperaba…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Hola chicas… si de nuevo estoy aquí con otro capítulo más… al menos ya se encontraron de nuevo ¿no?. Vaya sorpresa la que tiene Serena entre manos… Darien como siempre el héroe de la historia ¿no creen?... y ahora ¿Qué pasará? Este reencuentro sin duda será muy emocionante… **

**Me fui de vacaciones por 10 días y como recompensa me recibieron en mi trabajo con mucho trabajo… pero poco a poquito pude sacar el capítulo… espero que así pueda sacar los que siguen y seguir con mis historias ahora que el muso ha decidido quedarse conmigo una temporada… espero que cuando el muso se vaya de vacaciones al menos tenga menos pendientes en mis historias.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme, por sus reviews o por agregarme a sus favoritos, espero que no se olviden de mi y espero volver pronto con otro capítulo mas…**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía sin fines de lucro, solo para un momento de esparcimiento**

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena se despertó confundida… abrió poco a poco los ojos -¿Dónde estoy? – murmuró… lentamente reconoció el techo de la sala de la casa de Seyia… movió un poco las manos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el sofá -¿Cómo llegué aquí? – se preguntó de nuevo… le dolía un poco la cabeza pero se esforzó por recordar… se había despertado esa mañana… se había bañado… había desayunado… había hecho las caminatas que le recomendó el médico… recordó el antojo que tuvo de helado de chocolate… pasó la lengua por sus labios… si… definitivamente había comido chocolate… el timbre… la puerta – Darien – se enderezó de golpe y eso le provocó un mareo… se detuvo en seco

-ten cuidado – habló una voz a su espalda… una voz que le erizó la piel… una voz que era mil veces mejor que el chocolate – debes moverte con cuidado – se acercó a ella y le entregó un vaso con agua… la rubia se quedó estática – bebe – le acercó más el vaso – te caerá bien – Serena esquivó su mirada pero tomo el vaso – tómala despacio – le recomendó y ella le obedeció

Una vez que terminó el agua la dejó sobre la mesa ratona respiró profundo varias veces antes de hablar - ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz era baja pero firme

-necesito hablar contigo – habló sin hacer intento de acercarse a ella… dadas las circunstancias sabía que no debía alterarla… la analizaba… hacia cuentas en su mente y algo en su corazón se hinchó ante tal descubrimiento

-yo no quiero hablar contigo – por más que trató de mantener la calma la voz delataba que se estaba empezando a alterar… estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no llorar – tu no deberías estar aquí… - se quedó callada – tu no deberías estar aquí – repitió sin poder evitar sollozar un poco

-princesa – se arrodillo junto a ella y le tomó la mano

-no me toques – se soltó de su agarre aventando su mano – no quiero que me toques – se puso en pie pero le sobrevino un mareo… con rapidez Darien la tomó entre sus brazos

-tienes que estar tranquila – susurró en su oído y la sintió temblar… la depositó delicadamente en el sofá y de nuevo se hincó a su lado… la rubia sollozó en silencio pero sabía que Darien tenía razón tenía que estar tranquila – te propongo algo – tomó su rostro para que lo mirara a la cara… ella se resistió cuanto pudo pero al final sus ojos zafiros eran un imán para ella… lo miró tratando de mantenerse en calma – déjame hablar contigo… déjame decirte lo que he venido a decir… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire – y después me voy – no quería dejarla… no quería irse… pero sabía que antes que todo estaba la salud de ambos – te prometo que cuando te diga todo me iré de aquí – prometió mirándola a los ojos… la rubia solo asintió – todo lo que te dijo Neherenia es mentira – aun la miraba y esperaba que sus ojos reflejaran la verdad de su alma – yo jamás me he casado ni con ella ni con nadie… te juro por la memoria de mis padres que jamás te he mentido… te lo juro por Dios que yo nunca te he mentido… que jamás salí, ni anduve ni nada por el estilo con ella… solo he tenido ojos para ti desde que te conozco – le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos – te amo princesa… te he amado desde que te conozco y nunca… jamás en la vida voy a amar a nadie que no seas tu

La rubia se estremeció ante sus palabras… pero aun tenia miedo… aun sentía dudas… ¿Cómo podía creerle cuando esa mujer le enseño papeles? Y que decir de su embarazo… ¿Cómo podía no ser cierto?

-esa mujer esta loca – continuó Darien – es una enferma mental que se obsesionó conmigo porque yo no caí a sus pies como ella quería o esperaba

-pero te acostaste con ella – le reclamó Serena zafándose de su agarre – y ahora ella espera un hijo tuyo – no quiso hacerlo pero no pudo evitar alzar la voz llena de celos

-eso no es cierto – le tomó las manos entre las suyas – eso no es cierto… yo jamás me acosté con ella… y si ella esta embarazada ese hijo no es mio – le besó las manos… Darien contaba con poder convencer a Serena antes de que tuviera que irse… rogaba a todos los santos para que ella lo aceptara y no tuviera que cumplir su promesa de irse – te juro que yo nunca estuve con ella – susurró acercando su rostro al de ella… la rubia estaba paralizada así que lo aprovechó – a la única que amo es a ti – habló sobre sus labios – te amo princesa – dijo suavemente antes de besarla… la rubia se quedó quieta… no lo rechazó… pero no participo… aunque solo sentir sus labios la hizo temblar por dentro… Darien fue profundizando el beso poco a poco… al principio la rubia se resistió pero poco a poco se iba dejando llevar por la cadencia del beso – te amo Serena – dijo sobre sus labios – te amo y no quiero perderte – iba dejando suaves besos por su rostro… la rubia no quería dejarse llevar… pero lo amaba tanto y lo había extrañado tanto que no podía resistirse a su calor… a su olor… a sus besos – ahora somos una familia… nuestro hijo… tu y yo somos una familia – seguía esparciendo besos por su rostro

-este hijo no es tuyo – susurró alejando a Darien de ella… la cara de incredulidad del pelinegro le dio la fuerza para seguir alejándolo – ¿Qué te hace pensar que este hijo es tuyo? – despacio se puso en pie y se alejó del pelinegro… no sabía de dónde había salido eso pero no podía confiar en él

-ese hijo es mío – susurró algo impactado por el comentario de la rubia – ese hijo es mío – repitió con fuerza

-no lo es – se plantó en toda su pequeña estatura – este hijo no es tuyo

-¿entonces de quién es? – exigió saber algo cegado por los celos… solo de pensar que alguien más la tuvo entre sus brazos y la hizo suya le hervía la sangre – dime de quien es – se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos pero sin apretarla

La rubia desvió la mirada… primero para no caer de nuevo en el imán de sus ojos… y para tener unos segundos mientras pensaba en una respuesta… su atención recayó en una foto donde se veía a Seyia y a sus hermanos – Seyia – dijo con suficiencia

-¿Cómo? – Darien la soltó

-Seyia es el padre – levantó el mentón… Darien se quedo de piedra – querías saber quién es el padre… ya te lo dije

-así que Seyia es el padre ¿no? – preguntó Darien con una expresión extraña en su rostro… era como si quisiera reír… llorar… gritar… o todo al mismo tiempo… la rubia se sintió bien por ese golpe al ego de Darien… así que asintió con una sonrisa inocente – Seyia es el padre – repitió sonriendo – bien – se acercó a la rubia sin dejar de sonreír – Seyia – volvió a decir… antes de tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y plantarle un apasionado beso – adiós princesa – se despidió dejándola confundida e irritada

-¿no debería estar lleno de rabia y de celos? – pensó en voz alta mientras se recuperaba del beso

XOXOXO

-¿Por qué no volviste antes? – preguntó una afligida Ikuko mientras tomaba las manos de su hija en la sala de la casa Tsukino

-¿no es obvio? – la rubia se miró el vientre con pena

-cariño… nosotros nunca te juzgaríamos – comentó su madre mientras le levantaba la barbilla – te queremos y sabes que esta es tu casa

-lo siento – sollozó abrazándose a su madre – pero me daba tanta vergüenza que me vieran así

-honestamente – dijo Kenji que estaba de pie – hubiera preferido verte casada antes que embarazada – ambas mujeres lo miraron con cierta tristeza – pero eres mi hija – se sentó a su lado – y te voy a amar y apoyar siempre – la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando

-lo siento papito – se chiqueo la rubia

-todo estará bien cariño – respondió su padre acariciando su espalda – y ahora – la enderezó para mirarla a la cara – es hora de que perdones a ese doctor para que se casen lo antes posible

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia totalmente extrañada

-ya me escuchaste – le habló como a una niña pequeña – tienes que ir a ver a Darien y arreglar las cosas con él

Serena miró a su madre con cierta preocupación en el rostro… tal pareciera que su padre se estaba volviendo loco – Darien ha estado muy preocupado por ti – dijo Ikuko – ha andado como alma en pena desde que te fuiste

-él me mintió – le dijo a su madre – se burló de mi… me hizo mucho daño – miró a su padre esperando que con eso la apoyara

-¿Qué no habló contigo? – le preguntó Kenji - ¿Qué no te explicó las cosas?

-si pero…

-todo fue una trampa – continuó Kenji – y yo le creo – comentó con suficiencia

-Darien te ama – secundó su madre – si tu lo hubieras visto en estos meses – a la rubia se le removió el corazón – cuando estaba de guardia llamaba para preguntar si teníamos noticias de tu paradero… y siempre venía aquí saliendo del hospital… incluso varias veces le tuve que pedir que durmiera un rato en el estudio porque se veía muy cansado – a Serena todo eso la hacia sentir muy mal

-tengo miedo – confesó

-y es comprensible – Ikuko la abrazó – pero tienes que admitir que todo fue muy extraño ¿no te parece?

La rubia no respondió… de todos modos no sabía que hacer… por lo pronto tendría que retomar su vida, sus actividades y esperar con ilusión la llegada de su hijo… de todas maneras lo que más necesitaba era tranquilidad… y arreglar las cosas con Darien por el momento le producía mas estrés que calma… así que decidió tomarlo con mucha calma… por suerte tenia a toda una familia gatuna que le hacía compañía

XOXOXO

-así que voy a ser tía – comentó Haruka en el umbral de la habitación de Serena

La rubia levantó la vista de su computadora… estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles y unos datos en la computadora – Haru – se levantó con cuidado pero con premura para abrazar a su amiga

-gatita – Haruka respondió al abrazo con afecto – te extrañé tanto

-yo también te extrañé – hizo pucheros la rubia mientras Haruka tomaba la silla donde había estado Serena y la acercaba a la cama donde la rubia se sentó

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? – preguntó directamente - ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Yo te habría ayudado – en sus palabras había un dejo de reproche

-lo siento Haru – bajo la mirada apenada – pero estaba tan triste… tan dolida… en ese momento lo único que quise fue desaparecer… huir

-valiente gatita – dijo con sarcasmo… la rubia lo miró feo – es cierto… fuiste una cobarde – continuo sin inmutarse

-Darien me hizo mucho daño con sus mentiras… él está casado y pretendía tenerme a mí de amante – se defendió con fiereza – ¿que se supone que debería yo hacer?

-enfrentarlo – dijo sin rodeos – aclarar las cosas… tomar al toro por los cuernos

-él lo habría negado todo… me habría dicho que todo era mentira… y yo le hubiera creido – finalizó frustrada

-y hubieras hecho lo correcto al creerle – la rubia la miro sin comprender su comentario… Haruka suspiro antes de continuar – Darien es un gran hombre… es trabajador… es honesto… se desvive por sus pacientes… ama su carrera… pero por sobre todas las cosas te ama a ti… él daría la vida por ti y tu lo sabes

Serena la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - ¿Quién eres tu… y que has hecho con mi amiga? – preguntó en cuanto se recuperó de las palabras de Haruka

La aludida se rió divertida – en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que lo que te digo es cierto… muy en el fondo de tu alma sabes que tengo la razón

-un momento – comentó con premura la rubia – tu – la señaló – la que siempre estaba molestando a Darien y lanzándole indirectas y directas sobre tu desagrado a él… tú – de nuevo la señaló – que en cada oportunidad que tenías me decias que debía dejarlo – no podía ocultar su cara de asombro – vienes y me dices que Darien es prácticamente un caballero de brillante armadura – su tono denotaba los celos que sin proponérselos sentía

-no te pongas celosa – adivinó su amiga muy divertida por la reacción de la rubia

-yo no estoy celosa – se defendió de inmediato

-si que lo estas – se rio – pero deja te explico porque lo defiendo… - poco a poco y con lujo de detalle le fue contando a la rubia todo el episodio que había vivido con Zafiro y como Darien la había ayudado y defendido

-Darien es un caballero y un gran amigo – soltó la rubia sin proponérselo con una mirada ilusionada en su rostro

-lo sé… y si tu lo sabes no sé porque te niegas a creerle

-porque he oído de amigas cuyos novios o esposos las han engañado… les han mentido – explicó con premura – he visto como han sufrido ellas

-pero tu y yo sabemos que Darien no forma parte de ese grupo… solo es cosa que te quites esas telarañas de la cabeza… no seas una cabeza de chorlito – la retó

La rubia no respondió a su reto… pero definitivamente tenía que darle la razón a su amiga

-mira lo que te trajeron – entró Ikuko a la recamara cargando un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas finamente envuelto… le entregó una tarjeta

_Para la mujer mas hermosa del planeta… _

_Estas rosas palidecen ante tu belleza… D_

-¿Darien? – preguntó Haru

-quien más – dijo con algo de disgusto la rubia

-¿no te gustaron? – preguntó su amiga mientras su madre se llevaba las rosas divertida por la reacción de su hija

-no es eso… es solo que desde que regresé a casa me ha mandado un montón de detalles

-¿en serio? – preguntó intrigada

-puedes creerlo… me ha mandado rosas… muñecos de peluche… hasta me ha mandado un par de cosas para el bebé

-que tierno

-no Haru… no es nada tierno… se supone que este bebé no es suyo

-¿Cómo? – puso cara de extrañeza

Con detalle la rubia le fue narrando el encuentro que tuvieron cuando al fin la había encontrado y lo que le había dicho de que Seyia era el padre de su hijo

-¿pero por que hiciste eso?

-honestamente no lo sé – suspiró – solo quería lastimarlo… que le doliera aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que a mi me había dolido… pero – su amiga la animo a continuar con la mirada – no lo sé… tal pareciera que no se lo creyó – suspiró frustrada

-claro… porque él jamás dudaría de ti y de tu amor por él

-pues que engreído…

XOXOXO

-cariño ¿estas lista? – preguntó Ikuko entrando a la recamara de Serena

-ya casi mamá – le dijo terminando de ponerse los aretes y retocándose el peinado – yo no entiendo porque tanto afán de ir a no sé donde

-cariño – se acercó su madre a ella para ayudarla a ponerse el collar – desde hace días quedaste de ir con nosotros a cenar a casa del amigo de tu padre – comentó con algo de reproche

-ni siquiera sé de que amigo se trata – se quejó algo irritada

-ya te dijimos que es un compañero de la oficina y amigo de tu padre – le explicó tratando de ser paciente

-pero yo no recuerdo a ese amigo que mencionan – seguía debatiendo mientras su madre casi la arrastraba fuera de la recamara – todo me resulta tan extraño

-vamos cariño – le decía su padre mientras entraban en el auto – siempre te ha gustado ir a las reuniones de mis amigos… hasta te brillaban los ojitos solo de pensar en las delicias que estarían sirviendo

-si… pero antes no tenía esta panza de 6 meses – se quejó – no es que me queje – se sobó la tripa con cariño – pero no hay nada que prefiera más que estar en cama con mis pies levantados viendo películas románticas y disfrutando un delicioso chocolate caliente – suspiró solo de pensar en lo que había dejado por ir a esa reunión misteriosa

-estoy segura que habrá cosas deliciosas en la cena hija – dijo su madre tratando de animar a Serena

La rubia solo suspiró… además del hecho de tener que dejar la comodidad de su casa algo en su pecho la tenia inquieta… no era que temiera algún desastre o catástrofe… pero si se sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque… volvió a suspirar… solo le quedaba esperar que la noche pasara rápido para volver a casa… el trayecto no duró mucho… la idea la entusiasmó… al menos no tardarían mucho en regresar a casa… de pronto pensó en esos ojos que la hipnotizaba… aunque no lo dijera extrañaba demasiado a Darien… con intensidad

-llegamos – la sacó de sus ensoñaciones su padre mientras enfrenaba frente a una hermosa casa de estilo clásico… fallada blanca… un discreto pórtico… suspiró… la casa era hermosa

-buenas noches – los recibió en la puerta un hombre mayor con uniforme de mayordomo… - el señor vendrá en un momento – la estancia era amplia… había unas pocas personas sentadas y otras tantas de pie conversando… aunque la decoración era bastante austera tenía una belleza que tenía a la rubia fascinada

-Serena – se acercó un rubio torbellino sobresaltando a la aludida

-¿Mina? – Serena estaba sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada

-bueno – respondió Mina girando su rostro buscando ayuda a los demás

-pues también fuimos invitados a la reunión – decía Andrew quien se acercaba con Lita tomada de su brazo

-chicos – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa… y esperaba que no se notara que esto la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa… a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Amy conversando con unas personas… la doctora la saludó de lejos… y cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa… vio a Haruka y Michiru sentadas en un lado de la estancia y se acercó a saludarlas… - chicas… ¿también fueron invitadas a la reunión? – preguntó con suspicacia… por toda respuesta las aludidas sonrieron con cierta complicidad… la rubia buscó con la mirada a sus padres y los encontró platicando con Nick y el abuelo de Rei… ya no tuvo dudas de que todo esto era obra de una persona… con poco disimulo empezó a girar el rostro a lo largo de la habitación buscando a alguien… buscando al motivo de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas

-buenas noches – habló alguien a su lado y la piel se le erizó… esa voz que tanto había anhelado y despreciado durante tanto tiempo… lentamente se giró y encontró al autor de sus sueños frente a ella… por un segundo se perdió en el hechizo de sus ojos… sentía que flotaba y por un momento temió que se le lanzaría a sus brazos y devoraría esos labios que tanto había añorado – bienvenida a tu casa – Darien aprovechando su estado de shock le tomó la mano y la besó con delicadeza… lo que devolvió a la rubia a la realidad… con poca sutileza la rubia le retiró la mano… y pudo percibir la tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro ante este acto… Serena se sintió culpable… el pelinegro se apartó y se acercó a los padres de la rubia para saludarlos… sus amigas la miraron con reproche

-¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente… aunque por dentro sabía que se merecía ese reproche… pero por más que intentaba dejar todo atrás y ser feliz… aun le dolía lo suficiente y tenia tanto miedo como para no dejarlo atrás

Durante un rato estuvo con Haru y Michiru… después conversó con sus amigos mientras bebía una limonada

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando? – se acercó su madre en un momento que se fue a sentar

La rubia la miró con reproche – me engañaron – le reclamó haciendo pucheros… su madre solo sonrío divertida - ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-porque era una sorpresa – respondió su padre que le llevaba unas bebidas a las dos

-sorpresa – bufó con ironía – vaya sorpresa… - su madre iba a decir algo pero Darien llamó la atención de todos

-gracias por venir esta noche – comenzó a decir el pelinegro – amigos… agradezco mucho que me estén acompañando en este día que es tan importante para mi – todos miraban a Darien y a la rubia le empezó a latir el corazón con rapidez – como todos saben estoy enamorado – algunas chicas suspiraron y otros invitados sonrieron – estoy enamorado de la mujer mas maravillosa que puede existir – lentamente mientras hablaba se iba acercando a Serena – sé que en estos momentos no soy su persona favorita – dijo en broma sonriéndole a la rubia – pero juro por mi vida que a la única que he amado y que amaré es a ella… y quiero hacerle un regalo que espero sea de su agrado – le tendió una pequeña caja que puso en su regazo… la rubia estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni moverse

-ábrelo cariño – su madre la regresó a la realidad

Con torpeza la rubia desamarró el moño… abrió la caja y dentro encontró un juego de llaves - ¿unas llaves? – soltó sin darse cuenta, demasiado extrañada por el regalo

-quisiera decir que son de mi corazón… pero ese ya lo tienes – la rubia iba a decir algo pero Darien la interrumpió – por favor no lo rechaces – suplico ante la atenta mirada de todos – son las llaves de esta casa – con los brazos abarcó la estancia – esta casa que a partir de ahora es tuya – la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y si iba a decir algo lo olvido por la sorpresa

-yo… yo no – la rubia no tenia palabras… no sabía que decir mientras miraba las llaves… desde que llegó le había parecido la casa perfecta… la casa ideal para que ella formara su familia… sin darse cuenta se acarició el vientre

-solo piénsalo ¿si? – pidió el pelinegro mientras se arrodillaba frente a Serena – y también me gustaría que pensaras en algo más – Darien sacó una cajita de su pantalón… la abrió frente a sus ojos – quiero que pienses en compartir tus días conmigo… tus noches de sueño… tus malos momentos… tus buenos momentos… quiero que pienses en compartir tu vida conmigo… te amo y yo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo – para ese momento a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas… le puso la cajita en sus manos – por favor… piénsalo – se le estranguló la voz al pronunciar esa petición… le besó los labios con suavidad… se puso en pie – se quedan en su casa – les dijo a los invitados que se habían quedado mudos ante tal escena… y sin decir una palabra más… Darien salió de la casa… la rubia no fue consciente de su partida hasta que se oyó el eco de la puerta al cerrarse…

XOXOXO

Serena llevaba días pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado esa noche con Darien… su mirada herida cuando lo saludo… sus ojos brillantes cuando habló del amor que le tenía… su voz estrangulada cuando le pidió que pensara en su propuesta… miró la cajita que sostenía en sus manos… dentro estaba el solitario más sencillo y más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida… era perfecto… delicado… sobrio… elegante sin ser ostentoso… definitivamente era el anillo que siempre soñó tener

-¿Cuánto más vas a hacer sufrir a ese hombre? – le preguntó su papá desde el umbral de su recamara

La rubia salto del susto – me asustaste – se quejó

-lo amas ¿no es cierto? – se sentó a su lado en la cama… la rubia solo asintió - ¿entonces? – silencio – cariño – le tomó la mano – la vida ya de por si es complicada… cada día nos enfrentamos a retos nuevos… ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto más difícil?

-tengo miedo – se defendió

-y es comprensible… pero no es justo que dos personas sufran tanto por culpa del miedo… toda tu vida has sido valiente… has sido temeraria – decía con orgullo – no lo pierdas cariño – sentenció

La rubia no respondió nada pero sabía que tenía razón… sabía que antes que todo tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de tomar cualquier decisión… se puso los flats tomó su bolso y le dio un beso a su padre antes de salir de la casa… sabía que era momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos y era esa su misión del día

-buenas tardes – saludó una enfermera a Serena en la recepción de urgencias

-buenas tardes… busco al doctor Chiba… ya fui a su consultorio pero no estaba – decía una Serena algo sofocada por la caminata

-lo siento… el doctor Chiba se retiró temprano el día de hoy… ¿quiere que le busque otro médico?

-no muchas gracias – se sentía decepcionada - ¿sabrá si está en su casa? – preguntó

-es lo más probable – respondió la chica – el doctor tuvo jaqueca en la mañana y el jefe de medicina lo mando a descansar –explicó con mucha confianza

Serena se preocupó un poco por el pelinegro – muchas gracias – salió del hospital y tomó un taxi al departamento de Darien… la rubia estaba nerviosa mientras el elevador la llevaba a su piso… cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se sorprendió de lo que vieron sus ojos… la supuesta esposa de Darien iba entrando a su departamento… por un momento sintió deseos de salir corriendo de ahí… pero algo la impulso a salir del aparato y a avanzar… caminó lentamente… esperando no hacerse notar… podía escuchar voces… en especial la de Darien

-… no te invité a entrar… como te atreves a meterte así a mi departamento – decía un molesto Darien

-vamos cariño… aunque lo niegues sé que quieres que esté aquí – decía Neherenia con un tono muy meloso… Serena se acercó a la puerta… estaba entreabierta así que se asomó… pudo ver a la mujer quitándose la gabardina dejando ver un conjunto de lencería más adecuado para un prostíbulo

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – gritó furioso el pelinegro – Por qué no entiendes que yo no te deseo… no me interesas ni como mujer ni como nada

-hay por favor… nadie se ha podido resistir a mi – dijo con suficiencia – y tu no vas a ser el primero – lo señaló con el dedo enfatizando la frase

-claro que me resisto a ti

-no me rechaces – se le lanzó la pelinegra… le tomó de la camisa – no me rechaces… yo te deseo tanto… te he deseado durante tanto tiempo

El pelinegro le tomó las muñecas para alejarla de él – pero tú nunca me has interesado – le dijo con asco

-es por ella ¿verdad?... es por esa ratita blanca sin chiste

-mide tus palabras – gritó el pelinegro – estás hablando de la mujer que amo

-es una idiota – gritó como loca – es una maldita insegura que se trago mi cuento – dijo con orgullo – le dije que era tu esposa y la muy idiota me creyó… - se regodeaba de su plan – le dije que esperaba un hijo tuyo y la muy estúpida se lo creyó – le brillaban los ojos con malicia – te imaginas arruinar mi figura por un engendro – dijo con desprecio – pero fue tan tonta – suspiró satisfecha – jamás pensé que sería tan fácil deshacerme de ella

-al parecer no te salió tan bien el plan – dijo Serena sonriendo con suficiencia

-¿tú qué haces aquí maldita rata? – preguntó Neherenia sorprendida y ofuscada por ver a la rubia en casa de Darien se le iba a acercar pero el pelinegro la tomó del brazo para que no lo hiciera - ¿qué hace ella aquí cariño? – le habló con pucheros mientras trataba de abrazarlo y se le restregaba… como le dio la espalda a Serena no fue consciente de nada hasta que la rubia la tomó del cabello y la alejó de Darien… Neherenia solo emitió un grito

-aléjate de él maldita zorra – Serena la tenía sujeta del cabello… Neherenia luchaba sin éxito por librarse del agarre de la rubia – Darien es mío… ¿entiendes? Y no te quiero cerca de él nunca más

-suéltame idiota – gritaba la pelinegra – te voy a matar maldita rata

Serena la tenia sujeta por el cabello mientras tiraba de ella para sacarla del departamento – tú y cuantas zorras más – una vez en la puerta la lanzó fuera del departamento… Neherenia hizo el intento de volver a entrar pero se encontró de frente con el puño de Serena que le daba justo en la cara

-mi nariz – gritó Neherenia mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano

-si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Darien o de mi tendrás que ir a un cirujano plástico para que te reconstruya la cara – el pelinegro le dio a Serena la gabardina de Neherenia y la rubia con un mínimo de delicadeza se la lanzó a la pelinegra para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara… se giró para encontrase a Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía ocultar - ¿Qué? – preguntó como si nada

-wow – dijo sorprendido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – eso fue increíble – le llenó de besos el rostro haciéndola reír

-basta – decía la rubia riendo… Darien se puso serio y Serena dejó de reír - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada

-¿te lastimaste? – le preguntó tomando su mano y revisándola… se veía un poco irritada pero nada más… la rubia se quejó un poco - ¿te dolió? – preguntó volviendo a revisarla

-no – se dobló un poco – me dio una punzada – se abrazó el vientre

-ven… vamos a sentarnos – le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la ayudó a llegar al sofá… la sentó y después fue por su maletín de médico… sacó el estetoscopio y le empezó a tomar los signos… la rubia estaba embobada viendo como la revisaba… le escuchó el corazón… le tomó la presión – ¿te sigue doliendo?

La rubia negó – solo fue una punzada leve… pero ya estoy bien

-¿quieres que vayamos al hospital? – le acarició el vientre con preocupación… la rubia negó con la cabeza - ¿segura? No quiero que le pasé nada a este pequeño – le acarició el vientre con ternura

-Darien – dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz… el pelinegro la miró a los ojos y por un instante perdió el hilo de sus ideas… pero regresó pronto a la realidad – este pequeño es tuyo – bajó la mirada apenada

-lo sé – le tomó la barbilla para levantarle la cara… la rubia lo cuestionó con la mirada – aunque tu me soltaras que este hijo era de otro yo jamás lo creí… siempre he sabido que este pequeño – le acarició el vientre con devoción – es mío… es producto de nuestro amor

-quería herirte… quería hacerte daño – empezó a sollozar – no debí mentirte… perdóname – pidió afligida

-no tengo nada que perdonarte – le limpió las lagrimas con la mano – soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio… pero pensé que ella era parte de un pasado que creí había quedado atrás

-¿tuviste algo que ver con ella? – preguntó con temor

Darien negó con la cabeza y poco a poco le fue relatando con detalle todo lo que había padecido desde que conoció a Neherenia… todo lo que le había hecho durante su estancia en Estados Unidos y todo lo que terminó haciendo para separarlos

-¿así que Seyia era su cómplice? – no daba crédito a lo que le decía - ¿pero cómo fue capaz? – le daba tristeza pensar en la traición de su amigo

-digamos que fue una medida desesperada de un hombre desesperado – lo defendió Darien – además al final recapacitó de su falla y gracias a él te encontré

-supongo que ahora que regrese de su viaje tendré que darle las gracias por ayudarte y un golpe en el rostro por ser un idiota

Darien se carcajeó ante el comentario y se dio cuenta que era mejor no hacer enojar a su rubio tormento o terminaría seriamente lastimado… la abrazó temiendo que desapareciera – te he extrañado tanto – le besó el pelo – pensé que iba a morir si no te encontraba… estaba desesperado – confesó – por favor – en su voz había suplica – por favor quédate conmigo el resto de mi vida…

La rubia negó con la cabeza y a Darien se le estrujo el corazón –no hasta que prometas que tú te quedaras conmigo para siempre – lo miró a los ojos… también había suplica en ellos

-siempre – susurró Darien para después devorar los labios de la rubia con pasión… con amor… con todo el anhelo que sentía después de haberla extrañado tanto – te amo… cabeza de chorlito

-te amo… arrogante

-¿me amas mucho? – la rubia lo miró con cierta picardía

-mucho – respondió el pelinegro perdiéndose en la brillante mirada de Serena

-¿mucho… mucho? – le besó el cuello

-mucho… mucho – cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias que tanto extrañaba

-tengo un antojo – dijo como niña pequeña sin dejar de besar su cuello… su barbilla

Darien sonrió divertido… seguro estaba sobornándolo para que le diera alguna golosina o postre - ¿Qué se te antoja mi amor? – por toda respuesta sintió las pequeñas manos de la rubia en sus pantalones - ¿Serena? – abrió los ojos y encontró a su rubio tormento desabrochando su pantalón con rapidez

-tengo antojo – liberó su virilidad con sorprendente habilidad – de ti – se lamió los labios con evidente glotonería antes de lanzarse a devorarlo con premura

-cariño – siseó ante la sensación de sentirse envuelto… enredó los dedos en su cabello – cariño – repitió… adoraba la forma tan intrépida y desinhibida que a veces tenia Serena – necesito sentirte – temía explotar en cualquier momento ante las atenciones de la rubia… la obligó a soltarlo… la rubia hizo un puchero que al pelinegro le resultó tan adorable que se lanzó a devorarle la boca con pasión… la tomó entre sus brazos y con premura la llevo a su recamara… delicadamente la depositó en la cama para después arrancarse la ropa con prisa

-¿tienes prisa? – preguntó divertida mientras se iba desprendiendo de sus propias ropas

-pequeña bruja – dijo entre jadeos mientras le arrancaba la ropa haciéndola gritar entre risas – primero me torturas y luego te burlas de mi – la besó con intensidad mientras la recostaba en el colchón – ahora vas a pagar – amenazó mientras se iba a su centro… devoró… lamió… chupó y besó su punto de placer como un poseso… la rubia solo jadeaba y gemía al tiempo que le acaricia el cabello… no tardó mucho en romperse en mil pedazos mientras gritaba llena de placer

-wow – alcanzó a decir entre jadeos mientras volvía a la tierra… sintió como el pelinegro la recostaba sobre su costado

-aun falta lo mejor – susurró a su oído… podía sentir su presencia a su espalda

-¿Qué… que… haces? – alcanzó a preguntar extrañada

-esto te va a encantar – de una embestida la penetró por detrás… la rubia solo pudo gritar sorprendida al sentirse totalmente invadida… Darien se quedó quieto unos segundos… quería disfrutar la sensación… disfrutar la unión… lentamente se empezó a mover… sabía que no duraría mucho pero al menos quería llegar hasta el final con ella… la rodeó con los brazos… besó su cuello… acarició sus senos haciéndola jadear más… acarició su vientre con devoción… llegó a su punto de placer y lo empezó a acariciar rítmicamente… la rubia no podía emitir palabras… solo podía gemir y jadear… giró el rostro buscando sus labios… se besaron apasionadamente mientras se dejaban ir en un orgasmo devastador

Se quedaron en silencio… lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los jadeos que daban para obtener un poco de aire

-te amo… cabeza de chorlito – comentó Darien unos minutos después acariciando el brazo de la rubia

-te amo… arrogante – dijo Serena con un hilo de voz

-esto significa que aceptas casarte conmigo ¿cierto? – preguntó el pelinegro… la rubia no respondió… - ¿Serena? – silencio – entiendo que te haya lastimado el que no hablara contigo desde el inicio – silencio – sé que debí contarte todo – silencio – es solo que yo no quería que nada arruinara las cosas… a veces quería pensar que esa parte de mi pasado había sido una pesadilla… producto de mi imaginación… no lo sé – silencio… Darien se estaba empezando a poner nervioso – cariño… no me tengas así… con la duda… - silencio de nuevo… el pelinegro se enderezó en la cama… se sorprendió ante lo que vio… no sabía si sentirse ofendido o enternecido… la rubia se había quedado dormida – cabeza de chorlito – comentó con ternura antes de besar su mejilla… la rubia suspiro entre sueños… con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama… fue al armario y saco una cobija… regresó al lado de la rubia y los cubrió a ambos con la cobija… la abrazó y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño sabiendo que de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie lo podía separar de su amada rubia…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****REENCUENTRO****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno… aquí un capítulo más… ¿Qué tal? Al fin las cosas se arreglaron… ¿Qué pasará ahora?... esta por demás decirles que esta historia está cerca de llegar a su fin… gracias como siempre por seguirme… por leerme… por agregarme a sus favoritos… prometo que ahora el muso sigue conmigo e insisto… tengo más ideas para otras historias que espero también sean de su agrado.**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
